Snowfall
by Lady Xiao
Summary: Tossed into another demension because their world was destroyed, the senshi have to help another world, changing their lives forever. Ironically enough it happens to be around Christmas... RH MT AD HQ MW
1. Prolouge

This is my fic for the holidays! But if it happens to be a success... then I shall keep going! This idea popped into my head recently and I figured it would fit in with this time of year! Please enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything except my plot and my "own" characters.

* * *

Prologue

It was a cold afternoon, snow falling to the ground gently and the wind pushing the snow flakes to scattered destinations. People walked along the busy streets of Tokyo, most of them holding cups of hot cocoa or bundling up with there lover. However, one soul was not.

A young woman stood outside of the neighborhood Shinto shrine, sweeping the steps and porches. She wore a white and red priestess outfit with the appropriate sandals and stockings, making her demeanor more serious and exotic. The winter sun shone upon her head, making the violet hues come out of her raven-black hair.

She was a very reserved girl, quiet and emotionless. Her posture and gestures were elegant and refined, making her stand out in a crowd. The woman would have kept sweeping if she hadn't heard the quiet whimpers and sobs coming from behind the Cherry Blossom tree the resided by the shrine.

Before walking over to the sad sounds, she rested her broom against the door of the shrine, making sure it didn't interfere. Then she made her way to the tree, hoping that she could help the person in need.

Behind the tree sat a young girl, around the age of seven, crying vigorously. She had a small body, very petite and fragile. She had long, black hair, oddly similar to hers in hue. But possibly the most captivating feature on this small child was her eyes. They were a mixture of light and dark blues, creating a cerulean color that shone even through the gallons of tears.

"Are you alright?" The woman prodded, rubbing the little girls shoulder. "Where is your family?"

"I don't have a family anymore." The girl managed to get out in between her gasps for air.

"What happened? Where did they go?"

The girl rubbed her eyes with her little fists. "They came here and told me to stay, not to follow them." The girl then stood up and wrapped her arms around the priestess. "My name is Jocelyn. Will you take care of me?"

The woman smiled and hugged the girl back. _How could I say no? Her parents' obviously abandoned her. _"Indeed, Jocelyn. You may stay with me. My name is Rei Hino"

"Can I call you mommy?"

"You may."

With that, Rei picked up the young girl in her arms and carried her inside the temple, thinking about her new role as a mom.

* * *

Alright, I am aware that chapter is extremely short and all but it is just the prolouge! I already have chapter one halfway done and by the time you read this, it will probably be finished. I am so pumped about this fic so hopefully you like it. And yes... Jocelyn is one of the characters I described in the disclaimer as my own... so don't steal her!!! HAHA!!!!

Next Chapter: Meet the Gundam boys... yes!!!!!

Until we meet again... Xx Lady Xiao xX


	2. Chapter One: Visitors

Hello, again! This is officially the first chapter of my story! I hope you enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

A/N: I also aware that in Japan they probably don't celebrate Christmas but in my fic they do... who knows? Maybe they do celebrate Christmas and I am chatting away for no reason whatsoever. I like Christmas so here ya go!

* * *

Chapter One: Visitors

Rei sat on her sofa as Jocelyn drew on some coloring books, taking every color into consideration. _She is a remarkable child…_ The priestess thought to herself as the young girl brought a picture over to her.

"Do you like it momma? It is a princess!"

"I do like it. It is lovely, Jocelyn."

The girl just smile and then went back to her coloring books.

Jocelyn had been with Rei for about a month now, acting as her daughter. It was strange at first for Rei, but she had grown accustomed to having a young girl call her mom. She enrolled her into a school and got her a babysitter for when Rei was busy. She used to leave the young girl with her grandpa, but he fell to his illness and passed away, leaving Rei and Jocelyn alone with the temple.

The young priestess looked out the window and watched as the snow fell from the sky, covering the ground and trees. Rei loved the weather, but it also brought less people to the temple, which also meant less money for Jocelyn and herself to live on. She knew she would have to buckle down and get a job, but even if she did it wouldn't pay much. Rei had spent all of her high school years and a few more being the renowned senshi, Sailor Mars, so all she had to show for her schooling was a high school diploma, not a single hour of college.

Her best friend Minako Aino, was in the same vote, so she visited Rei regularly and helped with Jocelyn from time to time. She also planned on moving in with Rei in the next week or so, which lifted a big weight off the miko's chest. _Now I can get a job and Minako could help with Jocelyn… I so hope we can figure this out! I need your help senshi of love! _

Jocelyn hummed a catchy tune as she colored, snapping Rei out of her trance. The little girl's hair was pulled up into a pony tail, with some of her black strands coming out to frame her face. She wore a plaid jumper and white colored polo, each one being pulled together by little black shoes. Rei loved picking out her outfits and dressing her, it was one of the things she looked forward to as a mother, but didn't imagine it to come so soon.

Rei's mind soon drifted off again to the holidays that were quickly approaching. People would probably come to stay at the temple to visit families like they did every year, which brought in a little income. She then began to think of her friends' reactions for whenever they see Jocelyn, for she hadn't told many of them yet. It wasn't that she didn't want to share the news; it was that they had all gone away, each one to fulfill their dreams.

Minako was the only one that knew so far, since she was the only one left in the city. But, Rei would have told her anyway, since they were best friends after all. She told Minako everything and Minako did the same for her. They treated each other like the sisters they never had.

Usagi, who had been the leader and purpose for the Sailor Senshi, would probably be the last to know. Rei tried to never talk to Usagi, for every time she did they just ended up in a big fight, which in Rei's point of view was a waste of time. Even when they were fighting the enemy they argued with each other, which tended to give the enemy the time they needed to recuperate and strike again. So, the two just decided to speak to each other on a minimal basis, unless it was of importance. Usagi was also the princess of the moon and heir to the throne. She was married to Mamoru and had a daughter, Chibi-Usa, whom all lived in America so Mamoru could finish his college.

Makoto, the senshi of protection, had moved away to Italy. She dreamed to become the world's greatest chef and concoct many new meals and appetizers, which she had already, post leaving. Before she left she was dating a boy named Andrew, but Rei had no idea how that worked out.

Ami, the last of her senshi, moved to Oxford University to study Medicine and Scientific advances. She had always dreamed of being a doctor, and decided when the Sailor Senshi was no longer needed, she would go to college. She did just that.

About that time, Rei heard the annoying beep of her communicator, signifying that someone was trying to get a hold of her. She dug in her black purse and found her red communicator, that somewhat resembled a compact for make-up, and flipped it open to reveal a happy Minako on the screen.

"Hey, Rei! Whatcha doing?"

"Nothing, I'm just watching Jocelyn color." Rei yawned a bit then looked back to her friend. "You?"

"I am actually bringing my stuff over to your house! Not all of it, but some!"

"Awesome. I'll see you when you get here."

"Bye, Pyro!"

Rei snapped her communicator shut and was instantly greeted by a smiling Jocelyn.

"Is Mina-san coming over, mommy?"

Rei laughed and sat the girl on her lap. "Yep. Maybe she will help us put up the Christmas tree."

Jocelyn's eyes grew wide at this suggestion, making Rei feel all warm inside. "Really?"

"Really."

Jocelyn threw her arms in the air and cheered. "Hooray for Minako and Christmas!"

* * *

The cold wind blasted as a group of boys walked along the streets, their belongings in tow. Each of them held a different expression, revealing that they each were thinking different opinions. One of the young men, who had brown hair and Prussian-eyes, held a look on his face that displayed no emotion or feelings. He held onto his two bags sternly, walking ahead of the group with purpose.

The next man was quite the opposite, wearing a smile that beamed past all the other frowns and scowls. He carried his bags happily as he made his way down the street, his long brown braid draped over one of his shoulders.

"I am so glad that we got to come here!" The braided boy chided, making the other ones groan.

"Duo, of course you are." A black haired boy responded, giving him a brutal "go-to-hell" look.

"Whoa, chill out Wu-Man!" The man, obviously called Duo, defended. "I just like this place, that's all. What about you Trowa?"

"My name is not Wu-man! It is Wufei!"

Ignoring Wufei's sudden outburst, a brown haired male named Trowa kept a soft, but friendly look on his face. "It's alright, I guess."

Duo huffed as they proceeded to walk down the snow covered streets, still confused about their plans. Relena had sent them here to take a short vacation, but gave them no other plans or anything. So, the young men were left in the dark and had to fend for themselves.

The braided boy looked around at his rather boring surroundings, or what he found to be boring, and would have continued to do so if a particular blonde girl didn't catch his gaze.

She was a small girl all around, not to tall but not to thin. She wore jeans and an orange t-shirt that fit tightly around her, making Duo watch her every move. He would have just stared at her, but she began to unload some boxes from a car, and upon putting them in her arms, fell to the ground out of bad balance.

Duo, without thinking, quickly ran towards her and began to pick up her things, the rest of the boys following in suit.

"Are you ok?" The blue eyed boy asked while picking up the boxes.

"Oh, yeah. Thank you. I am moving and I guess I figured I could hold this stuff by myself!"

Duo was amazed by the girl and how outgoing she was. She sort of reminded him of him, but then pushed the thought away.

"Oh, here I will help you carry this stuff. Where do you need it?"

The blonde turned to a long set of stairs that trekked up a steep hill, which made Duo make an unpleasant face. "Up there. I am moving into the temple."

"If you don't mind me asking… why are you doing this?"

The girl blushed and began walking up the stairs, not even noticing the other men accompanying Duo. "My best friend owns it and rents it out to people sometimes. She said I could live with her if I wanted and she wouldn't charge! Oh, I am Minako Aino by the way."

"I am Duo Maxwell. Pleasure to meet you."

"I really appreciate you helping me!" Minako beamed.

"Anytime, we have nothing else to do anyway."

Minako then turned around to notice the other boys. "Now that I think of it, I haven't seen you all around…"

The boys all looked at each other and smiled, one of them stepping in. "Well, you see we are on a vacation of some sort…"

"Who are you, again?" Minako asked, giggling to indicate she was joking.

"I am Quatre Winner." The boy was a blonde and looked as if he had a pretty-penny, making Minako think of all the clothes he could possibly buy her. "You wouldn't happen to know of a decent place to stay for a long duration of time, would you?"

The bubbly blue-eyed, blonde began humming a little tune and smiled to herself. "I know just the place!"

* * *

Jocelyn had eventually fallen into a deep sleep, cooing softly to herself as she slept. Rei smiled as she watched the girl, never knowing that something so precious could be in her life. She kissed Jocelyn's forehead gently and turned to go outside, where she just recently heard voices.

"Rei!"

The priestess was soon tackled by a hyper-active blonde, smothering her into the tiles that lie beneath her. She eventually got off of her and offered her a hand for help; Rei gladly accepted and was met by Minako… and guys?

"Rei, this is Duo!" Minako motioned to a boy with braided hair that stood next to her, holding a few boxes. "This is Quatre." The girl pointed to a quiet blonde who stood idly. "Trowa." Next, was a tall brunette male whose hair covered up one of his eyes. "Wufei." She was greeted by a rude huff by the Chinese man, making Rei want to sock him in the face. "Last, but not least, Heero!" Rei's eye's met with Prussian blue ones, instantly triggering something in the back of her mind. _Where have I seen those before?_

"They need a place to stay…" Minako threw her stuff on the ground and cheered. "I was wondering if they could stay here!"

"Of course, I would pay you for your hospitality." Quarte offered, digging around for his wallet. "It wouldn't be long, just for a while..."

"I will do chores!" Duo offered.

"Well," Rei thought aloud. She and Jocelyn really did need the money, and having more people around probably wasn't a bad idea. "It should be fine. Just be quiet when you walk in, Jocelyn is sleeping."

"Who is Jocelyn? Another weak onna?" Wufei insulted, making Rei instantly rear back and slap him.

"To have you know, Jocelyn is a seven year old child who was abandoned by her parents. If you so much as say one evil remark towards her, I will bring you so much pain you won't even know what hit you!"

Everyone stood flabbergasted, Wufei's remark and Rei's comeback astounding both parties.

"Wufei! She just offered us a place to stay, and you go around insulting people like that?" Quatre scolded.

"That was a little harsh." Duo admitted.

"Rei, don't be so mean. He didn't know." Minako tried easing Rei's fury, but to no avail. She already didn't like this Wufei character and not much would change that.

"Alright, follow me." Rei said, trying to calm her voice, the group of ex-soldiers walking into the temple…

* * *

That is all I got for Chapter One! But more is to come! I promise! I am actually updating better than usual... hmmm... odd. Well, I am giving you guys a chance to vote on couples! Please do! Here are the candidates:

Mina, Hotaru, Makoto, and Ami X Duo, Trowa, Wufei, and Quatre.

Rei and Heero are a set couple. Usagi and Mamoru will hardly be mentioned... sorry if that is rather dissapointing for some of you... but yeah, they are in America, so she might stop by for a short visit. I haven't decided yet.

Until we meet again... Xx Lady Xiao xX


	3. Chapter Two: It Is That Time of Year

I am back with the third installment! My spell check oon my computer is being rather stupid, so if my gramar is horrindous then I appologize. Please enjoy! Thanks to all who voted and reviewed! Keep voting!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

Chapter Two: It's That Time of Year

After Rei had assigned everyone their respected rooms, the priestess went to meditate in front of the Great Fire. She needed some time to think and sort things out, and the fire had always done this for her. Each of the boys were given their own room, filling the once spacious temple. Aside from Wufei, Rei liked all of the men, which was strange, for usually she had a strong hatred for the male gender. However, she had sensed a good vibe from them, and decided to give them a chance.

Quatre was a very kind man and seemed to have his head on straight. It also pleased Rei that he was estatic about meeting Jocelyn, whom Rei had defended from cruel remarks earlier that afternoon. The young teen seemed as though he was relatively happy in life, which made it all the more better. He also offered to watch Jocelyn for her if she ever wanted to go out. _Hmm... I just might take him up on that offer._

Trowa, almost instantly upon the discovery of the temple library, had been reading acient scrolls and text that had been collected over the years. He seemed quite fascinated by them and hasn't stepped out of the library since he picked up the first scroll. Minako thought he was a book worm, reminding Rei of her dear Ami-chan. Ami always had a book with her no matter where she went. Even if the band of girls decided to go to the mall, Ami always had a novel tucked away in her bag for safe keeping.

Duo and Minako thought it would be best to pay a visit to the grocery store, both of them having a feeling that majority of Rei's food would be gone after dinner. They took Minako's little, blue car and sped off and have been gone for a little over an hour. Rei found this humorous since the braided gentleman and her best friend have been inseperable since they first arrived, giving the young priestess some idea's about things to happen in the future.

Her new 'pain in the butt' (since Usagi was gone), Wufei, went straight to the temple training grounds and began to train with his katana, which Rei had been told was his prized possession. She laughed to herself as she thought of herself beating the daylights out of him, making him regret ever speaking of Jocelyn negatively. _One day I will spar him... and kick his sorry butt!_

The one who puzzled her the most, however, was Heero. He remained silent the entire time, only saying a quiet "Hn." and walking into the living area. Rei wondered what possibly he could be doing in the boring den, but the young man had managed to pull out his laptop and began typing furiously. _He confuses me... _Rei thought to herself. _I know I have seen his eyes before... or at least I think I have... _Her mind then went through all of her friends and past aquantinces but to no avail_. Dammit! I know I have seen them somewhere! _

She then pushed all of those thought's aside and began meditating, trying to lose herself in the flames. But, for some peculiar reason, she could not concentrate. After a good fifteen minutes, she decided to give up, and upon hearing Jocelyn's laugh made her rise quickly to go find her. The priestess then walked into the living area, finding not only Heero and his laptop, but Quatre and Jocelyn also. They sat side by side while Quatre held a peice of paper, pointing to it occasionaly. Rei walked over, making the small child turn her gaze from the paper. Jocelyn's eye's grew wide and her lips turned upward when she saw the amethyst-eyed woman.

"Mommy!" Jocelyn exclaimed while running to the young woman.

"Hey, Jocelyn." Rei hugged the little girl, who promptly afterwards ran back to Quatre's side. "What are you guys doing?"

"Quatre is showing me a picture of him and his friends!"

"Oh, really now?"

"Yep! He told me they were all here too!" Jocelyn got off the couch and clapped. "I am going to go find them!" With that the little girl ran off, leaving Quatre, Rei, and Heero alone.

"She is remarkable, Miss Hino."

"Thank you, Quatre." Rei sat next to Quatre on the couch, taking her 'daughters' place. "I can't believe someone would give something so wonderful away."

"Did her real parent's not come for her after you reported her missing?"

There was a lond pause, but then Rei decided to speak. "I never reported it to the authorities." Quatre was about to speak, but Rei cut him off to explain herself.

"I was abandoned by my father when I was a child. My mother fell ill and died when I was around six years old, leaving me with only my father. After my mother died, my father wanted nothing to do with me. He brought me to the temple one day and left me with the Shinto priest that resided here at the time. When I was around fifteen, my father contacted me and said he wanted me to come take over his coorperation. However, I refused and stayed here to train as a Shinto priestess." Rei paused to take a breather after her long explanation. "That is why I said nothing. I knew her real parents wouldn't treat her good or love her even if she did go back to them."

Quatre sat dumbfounded, his mouth dropping. Rei had even managed to grab Heero's attenetion, who now looked away from his computer.

"Wow, now I can see why you made that decision." Quatre concluded aloud, still shocked by the story of Rei's past.

The raven-haired beauty laughed. "She is always happy. Right now, however, she has been wanting to put up the Christmas tree with Minako, but as you can see, she isn't here."

The blonde's face was soon covered with a smile. "I'll help her!" Quatre offered, sitting up from the couch in determanation. "That is, if you would permit it."

Rei smiled at her new friend, who obviously, had become Jocelyn's friend as well. "I'm sure she would love that. I'll go get her."

* * *

Needless to say, Jocelyn has accepted Quatres offer, both of them heading immediately to the temple's storage room where the Christmas decorations, as well as the fake tree, were kept. _I am glad Jocelyn has made a new friend. She needs someone to count on and to help her other than myself._ Rei thought to herself happily.

After a few hours, Minako and Duo finally returned from their shopping trip, both of them claiming that the delay was caused by the crowded store and mile-long lines at the cashier. This was something that no one doubted because the holidays were closely upon them. Since their return they had gone to assist the already busy Quatre and Jocelyn. Minako decorated the living area, includine the walls and area around the public fireplace (not the Great Fire). Duo went outside to hang lights along with Trowa, leaving Quatre and Jocelyn with the Christmas tree. Only Heero and Wufei stayed out of spirit, both of them perferring to stick with either their computer or katana.

While everyone was decorating, Rei ventured into the kitchen, thinking about the meal she needed to prepare for dinner. The trip to the grocery store had been a much needed one, because they had been in shortage of just about everything. _Let's see... sandwhiches? No, no... curry, maybe?_ Rei debated in her thoughts._ Damn, I wish Makoto was here to cook instead. I think I will call her later... _The priestess's thought's were soon interrupted by a voice behind her.

"Do you need any help?"

Rei turned to see that it was Heero, temperarilly drawn away from his laptop. His Prussian-blue eye's seemed to dig a hole into her soul, but his unruly brown hair tended to lessen the seriousness of the man.

"Actually..." Rei opened up a pantry full of food. "You could help me decide what to make for dinner!"

Heero smirked, then began digging into the cabinet for some possible dinner selections.

"You don't talk much do you?" Rei asked while washing her delicate hands under the sinks running water.

"No."

"I appreciate you coming to help me."

At first, Heero did not respond, but then decided to. "Well, we appreciate what you have done for us on such short notice."

"Why did you come to Tokyo anyway?" Rei dried her hands with a towel and began taking dishes out of the cabinet's. "I mean it must of been important and on short notice if you all had no where to stay."

Heero huffed and pulled a box of curry mix from the cabinet. "Trust me, Miss Hino, you probably wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Rei smiled a sly grin and began tearing open then package of curry. "Try me, Heero Yuy. I have been through more than you think."

* * *

Makoto moved around her small, Italian styled apartment and threw random articles of clothing in a suitcase. _I am so pumped about going back to Tokyo! I miss Rei-chan and Minako-chan._ The brunette thought excitedly as she tossed her last pair of remaining shoes into the bag. _They will be so surprised that I am coming back! I mean, it is Christmas time after all. I have never been alone on Christmas since I have met them! Why start now?_

* * *

The chilled wind blew the aqua hair of a medical intern as she walked down the crowded streets. She looked into a shop window, realizing it to be a travel agency. _They must be real busy this time of year..._ She thought to herself as she continued to press onward through the crowd. _Great... Now I am thinking about them again... Rei-chan and Minako-chan... I wish you two would go try to accomplish something so I wouldn't fret over you two so much..._

She began to fiddle with something in her coat pocket, touching the cold metal made her ease. Her transformation pen, the only remnant of her Sailor Senshi days. _Maybe I should go back to visit? I mean, it would be nice to see them._ A cold, violent wind blew against the girl, sending shivers up the girl's spine. _What was that? The last time I got that feeling was the last battle we fought, when the world was about to be destroyed... _She then snapped to her senses into a panic_. I have to get back to Tokyo.

* * *

_

Please review! Thank you all! Keep voting! Only Rei/Heero are set in stone! Much Love, Xx Lady Xiao xX 


	4. Chapter Three: Visions

_Alright guys! I have returned with the third installment of Snow Fall. Thank you to all of my dedicated readers and reviewers. You mean alot to me! This next week is going to be hectic for me, i am performing at a Christmas concert and the next day leaving to go snowboarding in Colorado... and then I have a powerlifting meet coming up! Yikes! I will update though! Never fear! _

_DISCLAIMER: HONESTLY... DO YOU REALLY THINK I OWN SOMETHING? I THINK NOT..._

* * *

Chapter Three: Visions

Rei stirred restlessly in her sleep, tossing and turning wildly. Jocelyn slept neatly beside her, afraid to be alone in her room that night. _Maybe she knows something I don't._ Rei pondered as she soon gave in to her inability to sleep. She arose from her bed weakly, not wanting to wake Jocelyn because she couldn't find it in her self to sleep. _Why can't I sleep? Maybe the Great Fire can calm my nerves and tell me what is going on._

The amethyst-eyed girl made her way to the room where the Great Fire resided, its burning embers crackling and popping in the distance...

* * *

Rei situated herself on the mat to begin meditating, eager to learn why her sleep, or rather, her attemp to sleep was unpleasant. She pressed her hands together, her index fingers pointed upward while the rest were entertwined. She pushed them together forcefully, trying to push herself farther into her state of calmness. _Hopefully, I can concentrate this time._

The fire's flames shot towards the ceiling and the entire room was covered in an orange glow. Rei opened her eyes to see the images scrolling across the flames, shooting a twang of fear through her. In the center of the flame was the world, but, it was a different world. Then it switched quickly to the world they lived on, making Rei relax some, that is until she saw the finale.

People were running and screaming, everything being swallowed by the massive influx of molten lava that poured from a crack in the Earth's surface. Building's were crumbling and collapsing, making the world shake in terror. Rei watched the images open mouthed, in pure shock of what she was witnessing. _The world is being destroyed? How?_

The fire went back down to it's usual glow, showing that it had fullfilled it's purpose. Rei's hands began to tremble as she reflected on everything she had just witnessed. Slowly her hand came up to cover her mouth as she silently whispered. "We are all going to die..."

* * *

The next day Rei was unusually quiet, making everyone else in the temple feel rather gloomy. Each one of them, even Wufei, asked if she was alright and had done their part to console her, but nothing worked. The only thing that ran through the priestesses mind was that vision. So, when people tried to come help her, she just gave them a silent nod and a weak smile, then went along her way.

When Rei was finally alone, she pulled out her red communicator and felt along it's surface, the engraving's making her tense. After a moment, Rei opened it and pressed a blue button, almost instantly showing the Ice Senshi's face, Ami, on the screen.

"Ami, I need to talk to you about something. It's big."

Ami put on a serious face and nodded. "I have something to explain as well. But, that will have to wait. I am on my way to your home as we speak."

"Wait... what?"

"I left Oxford yesterday and I am in a cab taking me to the temple. Makoto is on her way, also, so we should arrive around the same time. We both believe that something is going on."

Rei kept a stern look on her face. "Oh, yes. Something is definately going on."

* * *

The young priestess was startled by a knock at the temple door, making her jump to her feet from the comfortable couch from which she previously resided. She hurriedly opened the door, revealing two teenage girls. One was short and wore a light-blue baby tee and baggy navy sweat pants. Her midnight-blue bob delicately framed her face, making her blue, crystal-like eyes stand out.

"Ami-chan!" Rei hugged her friend and then looked at her wardrobe. "Aren't you cold?"

Ami laughed aloud as her friends remark. "Being the Ice Senshi does have it's benifits I suppose."

Rei then turned to look at the woman standing next to Ami. She was a tall brunette, all of her hair pulled up into a high ponytail. She wore a dark green sweater and jeans, that she skillfully tucked into brown boots.

"Makoto-chan..." Rei walked up to her brunette friend and hugged her powerfully. "You left Italy?"

"Yeah, I missed you guys." Makoto claimed, then nodded her head towards the temple. "Are we gonna go inside or stand out here to freeze?"

With that the trio walked inside, sitting themselves down in the living area, that for the time being was unoccupied.

"Where is Minako?" Makoto asked while smoothing out a couch cushion. "I expected her to be here."

"Oh, she is here. She lives here now. She probably is back there somewhere playing a video game with Duo." Rei nodded her head towards the wing of the temple with the bedrooms, insinuating the 'back there' she had just referred to.

Both of the Senshi looked at each other. "She lives here? Whose Duo?" They asked in unison.

"She moved here because she couldn't stand it with her mother anymore. Also, Duo is one of the five guys that recently took residence here for a short time. They needed a place to stay and offered me some money. Jocelyn and I were running low-"

"Jocelyn?" They said together again, interrupting Rei.

"My daughter."

"WHAT!?"

"Oh, it's not what you think! She was abandoned and I took her in." Rei explained calmly.

"That's good." Makoto sighed. "Almost gave me a heart attack."

"Seems we have missed alot since we left." Ami added, running her hand through her short locks.

About that time, Minako and Jocelyn came walking into the room, giggling histarically. "Rei, you will not believe what Jocelyn just did. She took Wufei's katana-" Minako's thought was soon cut short as her eye's fell upon the new but familiar souls in the room. "Ami? Makoto?"

The bubbly blonde ran and tackled her friends while Jocelyn went to Rei, holding her arms up to signal that she wanted to be held.

"I missed you guys so much!" Minako cooed as her friend's faces' turned blue from suffication.

"Guys, I would like for you to all meet Jocelyn."

Minako released her friends and they all turned to look at the little girl. Today she wore a little, red dress and shoes, her long black hair falling to her waist.

"Wow, Rei, you two look a lot a like! Are you sure that you just found her?" Makoto teased, squating down in front of the girl. "Hi! I'm Makoto!"

"Are you the remainder of the Sailor Senshi? Jocelyn asked, completely ignoring Makoto's introduction.

"Rei, you told her?" Ami questioned, a hint of surprise coming from her voice.

"Actually, no I haven't." Rei picked up Jocelyn and looked at her. "What is going on, hun?"

"I will tell you everything in a minute. But, first you need to get all of the men in here as well. We have something to tell you all."

"We?" Rei asked curiously, only recieving a bright smile from the little girl.

"Mommy, I told you I will tell you when everyone is here! It's the rules!"

Everyone went in search of the men, each senshi returning with at least one of them. Makoto walked into the room with Duo held up with one arm and Wufei in the next, both of them fussing and trying to kill each other. Ami came back with the silent Quatre, each of them walking into the den with their heads' buried in a book. Rei came back with a silent Heero, who was looking at her with a worried expression as she silently trudged in. Lastly, came Minako with the calm and poised Trowa, everyone now realizing at how opposite they were from each other.

Everyone was presently in the living room, the big couch being occupied by Minako, Duo, Ami, and Trowa. Rei sat on the loveseat with Heero, neither of them realizing that they were unusually close. Makoto stood against the wall, her arms crossed as she bore a hole in the wall with her eye's. Quatre was laying on his stomach in the middle of the room, his face still crammed into his book. Last, but not least, Wufei sat in the floor cross legged, his katana laying across his legs while his hands were behind him to keep him stable.

"We have something really important to tell you!" Jocelyn beamed.

"I hope this is no joke... made by some small, weak, onna..." Wufei muttered, Rei still hearing this and immediately charged at him. But, a reluctant Heero held her back as a huge portal appeared in the room behind Jocelyn, revealing a solemn Sailor Pluto coming out of it's pit.

"PLUTO!" All of the Senshi gasped in surprise.

"Hello, Sailor Senshi." She smiled somewhat. "It has been a while." The woman's long, emerald green hair fell to about her mid-thighs, swaying from the energy emitted by the portal. "I suppose you all would like an explanation."

"That would be great." Minako said sarcastically, earning her an elbow to the stomach by Trowa.

"What does Jocelyn have to do with this?" Rei asked.

"What do WE have to do with that?" Wufei blared, making Rei get very agitated.

"All will be answered. I will give you the entire story, all that I ask is that you don't interrupt." Sailor Pluto then turned to Jocelyn. "You have followed the rules, and I am sure that you want to go back home." Sailor Pluto motioned to the open portal and Jocelyn waved to everyone. "Bye everyone! Thank you for playing with me!" She then turned to Rei. "Bye bye past mommy! I love you!" The the little girl walked into the portal, dissapearing from sight.

"Jocelyn is from the future, but, not the future of this world. In three days time, this world will have no future, which brings me to my greatest point." She turns to Heero, while everyone else, excluding Rei, gasped in surprise. "Heero Yuy, I presume?"

"Hn."

"That means yes." Duo interpreted, earning himself an evil glare from Heero.

"When Relena told you all to come here on 'vacation', did she give you any information about why this was?"

All of the men shook their heads to signal they knew nothing.

"It was on my request that you all come. I needed you to take the Senshi with you to your demension."

All the girls except Rei gasped. "Why?" Makoto asked angrily.

"Rei, you have seen this?"

"Indeed. Last night."

"I see. Well, in three days the Earth will be no more. There has been a dark force growing in the Earth's core, slowly developing so we were unable to track it and destroy it. I have looked into the future, and at the end of the three days, the Earth will implode, killing everyone on it's surface." Everyone stared at her in worry, Minako trying to say something. "Minako, don't speak. As the Senshi, we can do nothing. That is why I have arranged for you all to go with the Gundam Pilots. It is the only way you will all survive."

The room was dead silent, all except Sailor Pluto spacing out. Rei was the one to break the silence. "What about Jocelyn? Why was she here?"

"She was here to get you all together Rei. I was scared that if you didn't all reunite, then some of you would still be here when the Earth dies. She was sent here to make sure that didn't happen."

"What about Crystal Tokyo?" Minako asked. "And Usagi, Mamoru, and Chibiusa?"

"Crystal Tokyo is no longer in the time sequence. Something happened, and it was erased all together. As for Usagi, Mamoru, and Chibiusa, they have already been sent to another demension." Sailor Pluto now gave the girls a funny look. "Now, Senshi, can you please excuse us for a moment. I need to have a word with the Gundam Pilots."

The girl's all got up from their seats and walked out of the room, Rei being the last and turning around to see Heero watch her as she walked away.

"Gundam Pilots, I am have spoken to your leader, Relena Peacecraft, and she has agreed to let the girls live amongst you. But, I am afraid that I have one more request to ask each of you."

"Hmph." Wufei huffed. "What exactly are these request, hmm?"

"Quatre Winner," Sailor Pluto ignored Wufei and turned to the blonde. "In your demension, there will be a girl there, named Hotaru. She looks very fragile and small, but do not be decieved. In reality she is the Senshi of Death and Rebirth, the most powerful of all the Sailor Warriors." Quatre gulped at this statement. "I need you to watch over her, for she is young and sometimes to afraid to defend herself. Can I trust you with this task?"

"Anything I can do to help." The young pilot answered, still a little wary of watching over a girl who could take his very life away.

"Trowa Barton, your silent nature and calm poise is very beneficial to you, as well as your comrades. Minako, on the other hand, is wild and carefree, not thinking before she acts." Sailor Pluto's eyes shone with radiance, but no emotion poured from them. "I need you to guide Minako and show her the perks of being a little more conservative and calm. Also, make sure she doesn't get into too much trouble. Will you accept this task?"

"If you believe this is important, I will do it."

"Duo Maxwell, you are just like Minako, always joking and being the clown, never taking things into consideration before you act. Ami, however, can change that. She is a very smart girl, analyzing things carefully before jumping into bad situations. I think that you two can help each other. What do you say?"

"If you think that I am going to turn down a chance to be with a total babe, you are out of your mind!"

"Chang Wufei, I am aware of your dissatisfaction with the female gender, thinking that we are nothing but weak human's. So, I have a challenge for you. Makoto, unlike most women, is a fighter, living by the fists since the age of seven. She is everything opposite of the word weak, so maybe you will meet your match."

"I shall watch the onna."

Sailor Pluto then turned to where Heero was sitting on the couch.

"Heero Yuy, you are the 'Perfect Soldier', the silent one, and emotionless. You were trained to live by the gun and hide everything behind a facade. Rei, is following in the same path. She is strong, but cannot handle everything on her own, as you cannot. I want you two to teach and help each other become more kind and open. Will you accept this request?"

"Mission accepted."

* * *

_ok, I apologize for ending it but I found this spot appropriate and I am tired. I have a basketball tournament tomorrow and I have to work, which blows... but hey, I need the money for Christmas! HA! THE GREATEST HOLIDAY EVER! R&R_

_Until we meet again,_

_Xx Lady Xiao xX_


	5. Chapter Four: New Life With A New Year

_Hey guys! Sorry for the delay and late Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! I have been so outrageously busy here lately. But, my performance went good and I passed all of my finals! So without further ado... I give you Chapter Four._

_DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING._

* * *

Chapter Four: New Life with the New Year

The girls all came back into the room, noticing the Gundam Pilots eying them suspiciously. They each felt the impulse to say something, but each decided against it, knowing that there was a serious matter at hand.

"Senshi, it is time for you all to go into your new life. But, before you go, you all need to take these." The Time Guardian held out five ID cards, each of the girls taking one, with the exception of Rei who took two. "These are your new identities. In the next dimension, your names are not used and haven't been used for centuries. So, to avoid suspicion, Miss Peacecraft and I took the liberty of putting these together for you, along with your new profession that was chosen for you based on your personalities and talents."

"My new name is Amber?" Makoto said with a hint of indifference in her voice. "Yeah! I am a chef!"

"More specifically, you are Miss Peacecraft's head chef. You and Minako will be residing with her in her mansion." Sailor Pluto informed them, making Minako quickly look at her ID.

"WHAT? I am a secretary! That doesn't suit my personality at all!"

"Well, we examined your talents…well… none of them really were useful to any sort of profession, so we gave you an easy one." Sailor Pluto told her truthfully, making Minako grumble under her breath.

"I have no talents…" She mocked but then grew a big smile. "My new name is Hope! Now that suits me, because as the Senshi of Love, I give hope to lovers about relationships!"

At this comment, everyone looked at her and rolled their eyes, Ami, being the one to break the silence.

"My new name is Rayne and I am a medical practitioner and Head of Medical Research." Ami beamed at her new job. "This is amazing! I don't even have to finish college!"

Sailor Pluto smiled. "We thought you would be happy with that choice."

"What about you, Rei? Maybe your job is as unpleasant as mine!" Minako hoped, running up behind Rei and peeking over her shoulder at her ID card.

"Let's see… My new name is Sharon and I am a master at weaponry and operation of military equipment. I also have a sister named Tristan Hino." Rei smirked. "Tristan?"

"From now on, Hotaru will be acting as your sister. She is still in school, so she will need an older guardian."

"What about Haruka and Michiru?" Makoto asked while bending her flimsy card back and forth.

"They proceeded to another dimension with Usagi, Mamoru, and Chibiusa." Sailor Pluto answered, then looking at the Pilots. "It is time for you to take them now. Relena Peacecraft should be waiting for you all on the other side."

The Pilots all moved around and stood behind their respected Senshi, making them all wonder what Setsuna had spoken to them about. But, nevertheless, they didn't ask questions.

Rei looked to her side to see Heero beside her, actually, rather close beside her. The ebony-haired woman was a little startled by this, but she welcomed it all the same. She felt protected around Heero, which was comforting. _What am I talking about? I am the Goddess of War! I don't need protection! _

She looked up to see Minako and Trowa walk through the portal, followed by Ami, Duo, and Quatre. Rei then noticed she was next and stepped forward, but before she could step through, Heero grabbed her hand.

"We don't want you getting lost in the Time Stream, do we?"

* * *

Rei fell through the portal, her head meeting Minako's thigh and her body landing on top of Duo's. Not two seconds later she felt a thud on top of herself, instantly realizing it was Heero. After Makoto and Wufei fell through, everyone just sat there in a big clump until an angry Quatre spoke up.

"WOULD YOU ALL KINDLY GET OFF OF ME?" Everyone bolted up from the ground and Quatre stood up calmly. "Thank you. Oh, look its Relena…"

All of the Gundam Pilots made a face, each of them being unpleasant. Heero rolled his eyes, Duo said "oh shit", Wufei mumbled something about a stupid onna, and Trowa and Quatre made a silent growl under their breath.

"Why are you all making these bad remarks?" Ami asked while a young, blonde woman in a pink business suit approached.

"She is like our boss…kinda."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, we protect her and what not, but we work for her, too. Oh, and she's really rude. She has a major crush on Heero, but he pretty much hates her." Duo answered honestly, finishing right before she walked up.

"Greetings, Pilots and Sailor Senshi. Welcome to our dimension." She gave a fake smile and looked around at the group, stopping and turning her gaze to Heero, whom she realized was rather close to the ebony-haired girl.

"Hello." Everyone murmured quietly, except at that time someone popped out behind Relena. She had short, black hair and striking violet eyes, which oddly resembled Rei.

"Hota-chan!" Rei cheered as the girl ran to her and they hugged.

"I missed you, Rei!" She told her and then looked up at the other girls. "You all as well, Senshi."

"Alright, alright." Relena interrupted as she gave a quick glare to all of the girls. "Who are Hope Aino and Amber Kino?"

Minako and Makoto stepped forward and smiled meekly, afraid of what the woman might do to them in anger.

"You two are accompanying me to my mansion. You others… actually, I would like to know your names. I don't really remember a lot from the photo's Setsuna showed me."

"I am Ami Mizuno, or rather, Rayne Mizuno." Relena smiled at Ami who returned it.

"And I'm Rei." Rei told her, not expecting the evil look that she was about to receive.

"Oh, yes. The girl we made in charge of the weapons on the base. That is not a very lady-like profession, but it seems that it would suit you." Relena looked away to Minako and Makoto, not seeing Heero and Duo hold Rei's arms and mouth back from lashing at her. "Girls, we will now be leaving. I will see you all at my Christmas dinner tomorrow night."

Relena turned and walked away, Makoto and Minako following her sadly. They all waved goodbye and mouthed their sorrys to the unfortunate Senshi' stuck with her.

"So, where will we be staying?" Rei asked as she watched her new enemy retreat into the distance. "Far away from her, I hope?"

They all laughed and Trowa stepped forward. "Yes, of course. We will all be staying at Quatre's mansion."

"You have a mansion?" Rei asked.

"Indeed." Quatre answered as he blushed. "It's not that big really."

"He's lying. It's pretty much the biggest house I have ever seen." Duo admitted while putting his arm around Ami. "Now, off to Quatre's place!"

* * *

When they arrived at the mansion, the three Senshi' had their breath taken away. It was a very big house, with stone columns and Greek statues lining the lot. In front of the house was a fountain with an angel in the center, holding up a harp and a burst of water shooting from the center. The long driveway formed a circle around both sides of the fountain, only to end beneath a marble stairway.

"Yeah… Quatre you're loaded." Rei informed him as she stared at the magnificent building before her.

"Just wait till you see the inside!" Duo sprinted up the stairs, only to trip and land on his face.

"Come on, Duo!" Hotaru said and she picked him up to continue the trek.

"Duo, you braided baka…" Wufei mumbled under his breath and followed the group as they entered the house.

* * *

Rei's eyes grew big as she walked through the glass entrance and feasted her eyes upon the foyer of the house. It was themed with a dark burgundy and dark, wood floors, matching the white marble statues in the corners and the grandfather clock perfectly. In the center of the room was a massive set of stairs that circled the second level and came down to form a semi-circle on the ground floor. In the middle of the two sets of stairs was an angelic statue the featured two angels, one with a harp and one with a bow.

"Alright, there is one free room on the bottom floor and two free rooms on the top floor. You ladies can decide amongst yourselves which one's you take." Quatre told them and looked at them eagerly.

"Do you have a library, Quatre?" Ami asked, looking around the foyer.

"Indeed, I do."

"What floor is it on?"

"Ground floor."

"I'll take that one then." She smiled and the other two nodded in return.

"Alright, ladies! We will show you to your rooms, and tomorrow… your jobs."

* * *

_Sorry it was so short. I am already almost done with Chapter Five... So, it shouldn't be as short as this one. I just recently got the new Zelda game "Twilight Princess", so I am getting myself all up into that. lol. R&R please... well... If you wanna. _

_Until we meet Again, _

_Xx Lady Xiao xX_


	6. Chapter Five: New Jobs

_TaDa! Another update! I am on a roll... But, anyway... here it is. In my fic Heero can play the guitar and finds it as a hobby. But, onward! _

_DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. I know... hard to believe..._

_Ages: Inners-19, Pilots-20, Hotaru- 16 (A/N I just thought about this... It is kinda important... lol)_

* * *

Chapter Five: New Jobs

Rei walked into her room and fell on her bed, looking at the ceiling as if it was the stars. She ran her hand across her crimson red comforter, the velvet tickling her finger tips. It reminded her of Jocelyn's hair and how she used to brush it frequently, wanting to prevent knots and tangles from coming up. The girl would always just laugh and giggle hysterically, then afterwards telling Rei that she loved her._ Jocelyn… wherever you are… be safe._

There was then a knock at her door, interrupting her thoughts and possibly preventing an emotional breakdown. Rei silently thanked the unknown person and decided to answer them.

"Come in!"

The door opened to reveal the silent Heero, wearing a green tank-top and black cargo pants. "Dinner is going to be ready soon. I will take you down there when you are ready."

"Alright! Where will you be?"

"In my room. It is next door on the left." With that, Heero left, leaving Rei shocked on her bed. _Heero wants to take me down to dinner? Hmm… I thought he was always just being nice to me when we talked…_

Rei smoothed her hair with her hands and dusted her denim jeans she changed into before they left._ I am in need of some clothing… But, for now I guess, this is all I got. _The amethyst-eyed girl opened her door and found herself walking to her left, which happened to be the direction of the "Perfect Soldier's" room. _He puzzles me greatly… I wonder what Setsuna told them after she made us leave the room. Maybe Heero will tell me later…_

The ebony-haired girl knocked on the door during her thoughts, awaiting Heero to come out. _I really hate Relena… bad. If I could punch anyone in the face right now, it would definitely be her. I can't believe she was talking to me like that… Like I was just common street trash and that she was better than me. She better watch herself… I will torch her ass-_

"Rei?" A worried Heero asked. He had opened the door to reveal Rei who was lost in thought, mumbling something about "hate", "Relena", and "torch".

"Oh, I am so sorry. I was lost in thought."

"I noticed." Heero replied quickly, and then began walking in the general direction of the dining hall. "Dinner will be this way."

* * *

Dinner went by smoothly, well kind of. Duo and Wufei got into a brief argument over Duo calling him Wu-man while asking him to pass the salt. Trowa quickly separated the two, only putting off another fight. For soon after, Rei and Wufei got into it, over Rei being called a "weak onna" after asking for another helping of corn. Quatre stepped in on this one, separating Wufei from Rei and Duo. Hotaru couldn't help but laugh at her "sisters" behavior. 

"Hotaru, don't provoke more fighting." Ami asked while they ate, shoving a fork full of mashed potatoes into her mouth.

"Yes, Ami-chan."

* * *

The next day Rei woke up groggily, stretching out her arms and legs. She laughed quietly as she remembered dinner and the fight she got into with Wufei. The priestess couldn't help it, she loved fighting with him. He was so easy to set off, which reminded her of her. 

She arose from her bed and looked at the clothes that Quatre had left for her. He said that these would be her uniform while on the clock. She looked it over and smiled. _Not too bad… I was expecting something atrocious._

Black and red was the theme of the outfit, which suited her perfectly considering they were her favorite colors. The top was a short sleeved shirt, that when she pulled it on she discovered how tight it was. It rose a little above her baggy, black cargos the covered her black boots. _At least it's comfortable. _Rei decided as she pulled her hair back into a high pony-tail. _Now… time for work…

* * *

_

Minako looked at the computer screen with a look of boredom. Relena had woken her at six-thirty in the morning, allowed her no coffee, and made her sit here by the computer until Trowa replied to a message she had sent him. Currently, she had been up waiting for two hours… still no reply.

Of course, she did ask what the message was about. Relena just scoffed and said it was none of her business. _Oh whatever… that is what the sent folder is for!_

Minako got the mouse and drug it on top of the link that said "Sent Messages (1)" and clicked it. _Bingo!_ The blonde quickly opened the message, eager to see its contents.

_Dear Trowa Barton,_

_This as you know is Relena. I am reminding you all of my dinner tonight, which, I hope you all can attend. Please, ask Heero again if he wouldn't mind singing that one song during the banquet for the rest of my guest. I know he is an AMAZING guitar player so I would really appreciate it if you would ask again… I want my guest to have some entertainment._

_Regards,_

_Relena Peacecraft_

_So, this is what she wanted to know! She wanted to know about Heero…_ Minako smirked as clicked the close button. _Relena, I so hope he says no to your request… That would make my day.

* * *

_

Rei rubbed her brow as she cleaned a box of gun parts, scrubbing them free of mildew. She was having a long day already, everyone being all quiet in preparation for Relena's dinner. _I could care less if I looked nice for her… She can fall off a cliff. _

Her thoughts of a dead Relena soon went away as she heard a quiet tune drift through the air. It was very beautiful, probably the best thing she had heard since she had arrived in this dimension. But, it seemed familiar somehow…

"_Because I'm broken_

_When I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right, when you're gone away…" _

_That's it! _Rei thought as she silently clapped her hands in excitement. _It is that song… Broken! I love it._ The priestess began to hum it, for she had heard it on the radio on their first day here. She thought it was beautiful. _Now, to find the source of that voice and guitar!_

She walked around and looked into the many doors that branched off the military wing of the mansion, but not having any luck. Rei almost gave up until she saw a light on in the room where the Gundam's were held. _Hmm…_

_"You've gone away… You don't feel me here… anymore." _

She quietly snuck around to see someone she didn't expect sitting on a crate beside his prized possession; Heero Yuy.

_"The worst is over now, _

_And we can breathe again." _

This time Rei thought it would be amusing to jump in also, hoping that Heero wouldn't get embarrassed.

_"I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain… _

_Away…" _

The Perfect Soldier turned to see Rei standing in the doorway, smiling for all she was worth. Heero stopped playing and Rei clapped.

"You did good… but the song wasn't over yet."

He smirked and then began playing again. This time he just let Rei sing, smiling as she walked over to him as she sang her heart out.

"_There's so much left to learn,_

_and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain…" _

Heero couldn't help but smile. Rei sang so beautifully that he couldn't stop from being zapped in. This time, as the chorus picked up, he decided that he would jump in.

"_Cuz I'm broken, when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

_Cuz I'm broken, when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right, when you're gone away" _

Instead of finishing the song completely, he ended it and sat his guitar down, staring at Rei in the process. "What brought you down here, Rei?"

"I was working and I heard you playing your guitar and singing. I didn't know who it was so I figured I would come find out."

"You were working? What about the dinner?"

Rei growled at the mention of Relena's dinner. "I don't care to look nice for that stupid girl."

Heero smirked and then picked his guitar again to begin tuning it. He thought it was humorous that she hated Relena so much, for he did, too. Well, all of the pilots did. But, she had a crush on Heero. Heero thought he was about to throw up at the thought of him being in a relationship with her."You are very talented, Ms. Hino."

"Thank you. You are as well."

"Relena asked me to play tonight at the banquet, dinner, thing…" Heero began plucking away at his guitar.

"Are you going to do it?"

"Nope."

"Why? You are so good!"

"She irritates me. The last thing I need is for her to think I am doing it for her." He answered bluntly.

"I see."

"Actually, a thought just came to mind."

Rei looked at him and made a face, wanting to know exactly what he meant by that remark.

"Sing with me, Rei."

"I can't. I won't know the song in time and I don't want to butt in." Rei told him while pushing her stray hair away from her face.

"She wants me to do that song we just sang… Broken."

"I'll just screw it up."

"Nah. Please? Then maybe she will get off my ass."

"You know what's funny?"

"Hmm?"

"You barely ever talked to me when you all stayed at my temple. Yet, here you are talking to me hundred-miles an hour." Rei teased. "It's ok. I am doing the same thing."

There was a brief silence, until Heero decided to break it.

"So, will you do it with me? Sing the song?"

Rei rubbed her forehead with her right hand, getting a good whiff of her odor, which smelt of rot. _Eww… I stink_. She thought while thinking about a good answer for Heero. _It would get Relena away from him… maybe…_

"Alright, Mr. Yuy. I will perform with you."

* * *

"Hope! Did he message me back yet?" Relena burst through the doors and dived behind her desk. 

"No." Minako yawned and leaned back into her chair. Today, for Minako, had sucked majorly. Relena was requiring her to wear a hideous dress and she wasn't allowed to play computer games. Relena said that they affected her mind to much. "Oh, wait."

A message then popped on the screen, making Relena stick her face not even two-inches away from the screen.

_Dear Ms. Peacecraft,_

_Heero has just agreed to sing those songs. I don't know what changed him… but something did. Anyway, we will all be attending._

_Regards,_

_Trowa Barton_

"Short and sweet! That's how I like it!" Minako cheered, earning a glare from Relena. "Sorry , Miss."

When Relena left, Minako decided she wanted to talk to Trowa. He was a quiet boy, but she was attracted to him. She shocked herself, considering that they were so different, but didn't mind.

"So, Trowa…" She began to type a reply. "Do you like ice cream?"

* * *

_I am so proud for updating so fast! Let me know what you think! By the way... I do not own the song "Broken" either. Seether and Amy Lee really sing it but I thought it would be a good song for a duet. Im rambling... I apologize._

_Until we meet again,_

_Xx Lady Xiao xX_


	7. Chapter Six: The Delightful Dinner, Not

_Hey guys! Sorry about that dreadful time of no updating. I tried but school started again and that officially is a problem within itself... so hopefully this will make up for that issue. I also believe I got the meanest review today... but, no matter. There are still some of you that are considerate. _

_Thank you: _

_**Ney-san:** You have read this story and The War of Hearts... and you left me nice, positive reviews! Thank you! _

_**Lina Hino:** TWILIGHT PRINCESS RULES! lol... sorry for that outburst... but I couldn't contain my excitement._

_**Firenze:** Don't you worry... Rei will definately lay into Relena at some point. Haha._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

Chapter Six: The Delightful Dinner… Not

Trowa had been messaging this Minako, er… Hope, all day. He laughed at her first message, which as an ice breaker; she asked a question about ice cream. _This blonde is something else…_ He thought to himself as he looked through his wardrobe for a formal outfit. _I wonder what Sailor Pluto's real reasons were behind putting each of us together…_

Ever since the Time Guardian had told them of their next task if watching the girls, Trowa believed that it wasn't the whole truth. Of course, he never mentioned anything to the Pilot's, but pondered over it rigorously. _There has to be more to it than to just watch over them… But, she did seem quite serious…

* * *

_

Rei and Heero still sat in the Gundam Bay, practicing there song and talking about Relena. The young girl was curious as to why Heero disliked her so much.

"So, you don't like her because she has a little crush on you?"

"It's not little. If it is… I would hate to see what a big crush is."

They both laughed a little and then Rei looked at her watch. "Well, I guess since I actually should look nice for the dinner now, I will go get ready." She stood up and smiled at Heero. "Have fun!"

Heero watched as Rei left the hanger, her black hair swaying back and forth. _What has she done to me? I never talk to anyone and here I am asking her to sing with me… _He huffed at himself. _Oh, well. From now on I will try to go back to my normal, emotionless self… that is, after Relena sees me talking to Rei. I really hope she leaves me alone.

* * *

_

Hotaru sat on her bed, kicking her feet back and forth. She was already dressed for the dinner, wearing a small black dress. The top of the dress hung on her shoulders loosely, while the rest of the dress fit tight. She had her hair pulled up into an up-do with diamond covered bobby-pins sticking out. _Quatre didn't have to go through the trouble of buying us all dresses… He is so sweet. _

Hotaru had been spending a lot of time with Quatre, who she thought was a lot more polite and considerate than the others. He took her on a tour of his home and had shown her some of his favorite spots, which in her opinion, was the gentleman thing to do. The others hadn't said more than two words to her.

Heero and Trowa were both silent, never talking to anyone so it seemed. Hotaru did seem to notice Heero and Rei talking more, but thought it was just her imagination. Trowa was usually reading an ancient text book or talking to someone on the computer, who she believed to be Minako. Duo was usually playing video games or following Ami and Wufei was usually training. Ami was studying or talking with Duo, while Rei was meditating or with Heero and his guitar, leaving Quatre as her only comrade. Hotaru liked to be with Quatre though, so she didn't mind the scouts going off.

"Quatre said that he was going to be my escort to dinner." Hotaru stated to herself as she slipped on her black heels. "This dinner should be interesting…"

* * *

Rei looked at herself in the mirror and made minor adjustments to her dress. Quatre had gone and bought them all dresses for the dinner, asking them only for a dress size and color preference. _He did a good job…_ Rei thought as she applied a small amount of eye liner. The black-haired girl had fallen in love with her dress when she saw it. The dress was a crimson red, along with a pair of red heels. The dress was strapless and crossed in the back forming and "x". Rei's favorite part, however, was when she walked, the long dress trailed, looking as if a pool of blood followed her.

_I really hope I don't screw this up tonight…_ Rei thought to herself as she left her room, silently closing her door behind her_. If I do, I will humiliate myself and Heero… and I will give Relena her satisfaction. No… that CAN'T happen. _

The young miko walked downstairs to find all of her friends standing in the lobby. All of the men wore black suits, with the exception of Trowa, who wore a grey one. Hotaru stood beside Quatre in her little black dress, brushing down the hem nervously. Ami wore a navy dress that glimmered in the moonlight, the sleeves coming down to about her elbow. Small rhinestones were scattered all across her chest and stomach, adding elegance to her simple gown.

Everyone turned and looked at Rei, making her blush as red as her dress. She tried hiding her face in her hair, but a familiar voice distracted her.

"Hello, Lady Rei." Heero offered his hand. "I am to be your escort on this fine evening."

* * *

Minako stood in the foyer, waiting for her friends to show up. She continued to pick at the atrocious dress Relena provided for her, trying to hide the endless amount of pink ruffles protruding from the bottom.

_She has got to be one of the stupidest women I have ever met_… Minako thought to herself. _Grrr… why was I so unfortunate as to be stuck with this woman?_

"Lady Hope, please display appropriate manners. You will be representing my organization."

Minako grumbled under her breath, silently cursing the woman. "Oh, yeah we are representing your organization. These ugly outfits will definitely give your reputation a boost. NOT."

"What was that, Hope?"

"Umm… nothing!" Minako laughed nervously. "I am just excited to see my friends!"

"Right. Well, anyway… try to behave." Relena looked at the door and saw headlights shine through the glass. "Oh! Here they come!"

* * *

Makoto looked at herself in the mirror, pulling her hair up in the usual ponytail. _I am such a tomboy… but oh, well. Not much I can do about it. Can't change who I am!_ She smiled a little and looked down at her green sun dress. Since she was normally just the cook, Relena didn't force her to wear an ugly dress. Instead, she got to pick her own, and this is what suited her personality best.

Everyone in Relena's organization was coming to this dinner, so Makoto made sure the food was going to be top notch. She arranged the tables that covered the dinning area and designed the centerpieces. Also, she decorated the ballroom, making Relena ecstatic.

_I guess I should go now, even if I am alone.

* * *

_

Relena's eyes grew big as she watched shadows approach the door. _I so hope it is them! I will get to see Heero, and maybe he will even dance with me! That would be so exciting…_ (A/N: I wouldn't hold your breath, Relena. Sorry.)

People were already filling the banquet hall and ballroom, the orchestra playing its melodious tunes. Warriors and CEO's of Relena's prize corporation attended, making the crowd a variety of characters. But, there was only one person in particular on Relena's thoughts.

Heero.

As the door slowly open, she almost squeaked in excitement, but controlled herself to prevent further embarrassment. She patted down her poofy, pink dress and ran her fingers through her hair. _Ok, calm down…_

"Hello, Ms. Peacecraft." A charming Quatre interrupted her thoughts. Relena looked to see that Quatre was escorting Hotaru, who Relena, had to admit, looked very beautiful. They were hooked at the arms and both beamed in happiness.

"Oh, hello Mr. Winner." Relena greeted. "Good evening to you both."

"This is amazing Relena!" Hotaru beamed.

"Thank you. Please, make yourself at home."

"Come on, Quatre! Let's go sit down!"

Hotaru and Quatre walked off in a very noble fashion, the girl's high-heels making a click noise every time she took a step. Next to come in was Trowa, who instantly walked past Relena to Minako.

"Hello, Miss Aino."

"Trowa… you better not say a word about my dress! If you do, I will be very upset! Besides, Relena picked it out… not me."

"I didn't even notice."

Relena fumed as she watched the couple walk away, looking at Minako's dress._ I thought that dress was quite stunning! See if I ever buy her anything again!_

About that time, a blushing Ami and a smiling Duo walked in, arm in arm. Relena began to doubt her own appearance when she saw Ami's dress, the rhinestones glimmering with every move. Her dress was a dull pink and had huge ruffles poking out of the bottom, making her look like she weighed more than she really did.

"Hey, Relena!"

"Oh, hello Duo, Ami." She nodded to both of them and turned to see Wufei trailing behind, giving everyone death stares. _What a spoil-sport…_

But, nothing prepared Relena for what was coming up. She watched the door closely, her eyes straining from the concentration. _Where are you Heero?_

Then, Heero appeared, but not alone. He had Rei closely by his side, their arms locked and smiles donning their faces. Relena despised Rei deeply, but couldn't muster up anything to say. Instead, she watched the couple walk into the dining area, sitting at a table with the previous couples.

* * *

The dinner went by slowly, Rei noticing Relena staring her down every chance she got. This, in a way, made Rei laugh, seeing as Heero probably didn't care for her in that way. Did he?

"Heero?" Rei whispered, making Heero lean towards her.

"Huh?"

"Relena has been staring at me all night." Rei told him. "At first I thought it was funny… but now I think it's kinda weird."

Heero laughed quietly and gripped Rei's hand under the table. "Don't worry about it. Just act normal."

* * *

Rei's POV 

When I was telling Heero about Relena's noticeable staring problems, he laughed and did something I wasn't expecting: he grabbed my hand. I am not saying it was bad, because… I'm not going to lie… It was everything besides bad, but it just surprised me. He doesn't seem to be the type to do that.

But, nevertheless, I sit here and blush, just like a stupid school girl. He smiles at me and still holds my hand, and he rubs it gently. I can't believe I am letting a man get the best of me. Oh, well… I wouldn't want it to be anyone else…

Oh, and Makoto just came and sat with us. I miss her and her blunt attitude, but a certain someone just happened to begin arguing with her. Wufei, the fiery chinese man. Well, that just means more entertainment for me!

* * *

Heero's POV 

It was nice seeing Relena's look as Rei and I walked in together. Actually, it was pretty damn nice. That woman really presses my buttons, and maybe after me and Rei sing it will all be done and over with. Maybe she will just leave me alone.

Also, it seems that I have just grabbed Rei's hand… I thought I told myself that I would go back to my normal self! But, I can't! It is so hopeless. The "Perfect Solider" has fallen victim to this woman. Well, she hasn't let go of my hand yet… this is a good sign.

* * *

Relena's POV 

Ohh… I so hate Rei! If I could attack her right now, with me getting a guaranteed win, I so would. Why does she get Heero? He is mine! Oh, well he came to sing for me! He came to sing for me and to boost my corporation's reputation!

There he goes… walking up the stage like a king!

* * *

Normal POV 

Heero walked up to the stage and sat on a stool, propping his guitar on his knees. He looked in the crowd and saw Relena staring at him, anxiously waiting for it to begin. Minako had taken the liberty of announcing his name and what not, Relena wanting to have access to view the whole show.

"Alright, here is Mr. Heero Yuy, who I am pretty sure you all know as the pilot of Wing Zero." Minako smiled as everyone clapped, then skipped off the stage to reclaim her seat next to Trowa.

Heero began to pick the strings on his guitar, his fingers seeming to be dancing around in perfect rhythm.

_I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain _

Because I'm broken, when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

You've gone away, you don't feel me here.. anymore

There was a brief interlude of Heero playing his guitar, then a soothing female voice came in, Rei then stepping onto the stage from behind the curtain.

_The worst is over now, and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

Then they both began to sing together, both of their voices standing out. The crowd seemed mesmerized by the harmony in their voices, as if they were being lulled into a trance.

_Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away _

Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

Then Rei and Heero's voices calmed.

_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away _

You've gone away, you don't feel me here.. anymore

They finished the song, Heero closing up with some more picking. After that was done they stood up and bowed and the crowd cheered immensely for them. All of Rei's friends and the Gundam pilots stood up and hollered, making everyone else follow in suit. All except one furious blonde….

* * *

_Hopefully not to dissapointing. Sorry if it was. But, what can you do... lol. Oh, and I don't hate Relena... I just need some conflict in my story and she seemed to fit the bill rather nicely. Anyway, till next time!_

_Xx Lady Xiao xX_


	8. Chapter Seven: Almost Christmas

Well, I finally decided to update! I already have the ending to this story planned... but in order for that to happen there will be a sequel. I want a vote from the public saying "yes, sequel." or "HELL NO sequel." Aight? lol. The ending I have planned for this is well, kinda sad, but it will all get happy eventually. That is why there is going to be a sequel! lol.

Also, the characters might be a little OOC in this chappy because this in when they go get presents, but I don't think it's to horrible. So, don't say I didn't warn you!

Thank you's:

**Lina Hino:** You are one of my most dedicated readers and reviewers! I really appreciate you and all of your advice! I hope you can get your Wii back from your sister!

**The Anon Reader**: Thanks! That was a real confidence boost!

**Ney-san:** Thanks for reviewing! I am glad you like the whole singing together thing!

**Gotunks:** I am honored to have recieved one of your reviews! Since you said you don't right very many. I CAN'T WAIT FOR YOU TO UPDATE "MY KRYPTONITE"!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.

* * *

Chapter Seven: Almost Christmas

About three weeks had passed since the dinner and everyone was still getting used to their new life and world. Minako had gotten fired by Relena for taking coffee into the office and accidentally knocking it over on her computer. But, she soon found a job as a waitress in town at a Chinese restaurant and moved into Quatre's mansion. Trowa had grown closer to the blonde each day, teaching her things and vice versa. He was beginning to think that maybe Setsuna was right… they could help each other.

Ami loved her job as a Medical Practitioner and the Head of Medical Research. She spent a lot of time in the lab conducting new studies and experiments, leaving out a lot of free time. However, she did find herself around Duo mostly when she did have free time. Even though at times he could be immature, she still knew he possessed an intellectual and serious side.

Makoto still worked with Relena, but always stopped by the mansion to visit. They all told her to quit and come live with them, but she told them that the pay was good and she got to do the thing she loved most; cook.

Wufei still trained vigorously, wanting to be prepared if the enemy showed up. He sometimes got discouraged, thinking that his friends no longer cared about missions and what not, but blew it off and continued his training. _They will soon forget about the onna's and come back to their senses… _Wufei always thought to himself when he would begin to wonder. But, when ever he tried to blame the girls' for disturbing his former way of life, he couldn't. A certain brunette always entered his mind…

Hotaru and Quatre had officially gotten together, the young couple soon becoming inseparable. They went shopping a lot and always went to charity events, spending every waking moment together. That is, the moments that Hotaru wasn't at school. This was her last year, which Hotaru was glad for. Rei usually took her to school in the mornings in the car that she bought with her extra money. It wasn't a nice car, but it was something. Then, Quatre picked her up, something that she always looked forward to.

Rei had grown to love her job, being around weapons and all the knowledge to know about fighting never ceased to amaze her. She did get paid quite handsomely, but noticed a salary decrease after her little performance with Heero. But, with her extra money, she did manage to get a car. She would drop off Hotaru at school and Minako at work, and then go do some cruising. Her car was far from nice, but it got her from point A to point B. She had invited Heero to come with her to various things, most of them time resulting in him complying. She used every excuse she had to spend more time with him, but it wasn't that one-sided.

Heero had grown quite attached to Rei as well. The entire squadron of fellow pilot's found this unusual, but they also thought that Rei was good for him. They all believed that Heero did need someone in his life, that was, well, not Relena.

Now that brings us to today; exactly a week before Christmas. Everyone was anxious about it, considering each had five more gifts to buy than usual. Money was tight in most of their accounts, with the exception of Quatre, Trowa, Makoto and Ami.

Rei had just spent all of her money on her car, which made her immediately regret buying it so early. Hotaru was still in school, so she didn't have time for a job. A waitress's salary wasn't exactly good in Minako's view. Duo wasn't mature enough to handle a job, so just picked up missions whenever he found it convenient. Wufei picked up missions as well, because we all know that he isn't exactly a "people person". Heero just wasn't interested in anything but missions, but even now he didn't really want to do them. He just wanted some time to gather his thoughts and relax. But, despite all of this, it won't stop are hero's from having a Merry Christmas, will it?

* * *

Hotaru looked out of the window as the teacher lectured the class with her monotone voice, slowly lulling her to sleep. Her eyes happened to run across a young couple walking down the snow covered streets, holding bags in one hand and each other in the other one.

_Reminds me of Quatre… he is so sweet and caring. I am so glad that we came here… because if we never did, I would never have met him._ Hotaru thought to herself, but then a shot of pain stung her heart. _Haruka… Michiru…_

She began to draw little hearts on her assignment, scribbling the insides of them with a blank stare_. I miss them…_ Memories of them going to the park or to Serena's house flowed through her mind. But, she then shook her head viciously as soon as she caught herself doing this. _What's done is done… nothing more than that…._

Her eye's then wandered to the small, class Christmas tree in the corner. _Hmm… what will I get Quatre for Christmas?

* * *

_

Rei stood at a counter and began assembling a gun. She had grown to love her job, always gaining knowledge on the different war weapons. It was something that was bound to her; after all she was the Princess of War.

She just finished putting her tenth gun together before she decided to take a brake, taking her water bottle and chugging half of it as she sat down. The sun was already at the top of the sky, signaling to Rei that soon it would be time to pick up Hotaru. As she was thinking about this, her mind suddenly drifted to the small, black-haired, blue eyed princess that left her about a month ago. _Jocelyn..._

Nobody really saw it, but Rei missed Jocelyn terribly. For some reason she felt a bond with this girl, and she didn't know why. All she knew was that she missed her, and everything changed inside of her before when she left.

But, Rei soon rid her mind of the past and began focusing on the future. For example, Christmas was coming up and she still needed to buy presents. At this she huffed, knowing her pockets were empty, save a few dollars, from the car she just purchased. _Why did I buy that damn thing? Seriously, I am pretty sure Quatre wouldn't have cared if I borrowed one of his. I guess I will have to find a way to get some extra money. Considering someone cut some cash off my paycheck...

* * *

_

At the local Chinese restaurant in town, a tall, blonde carried a tray filled to the top with food. She wore a bright smile and waitress uniform, showing that she was the best waitress around.

"Minako, is it?" Her costumer questioned, eyeing the plate she sat on the table.

"Yep!"

"You are simply the greatest waitress that has ever waited on me. I'll be sure to leave a good tip." The woman cooed. "Also, I will be coming here more often!"

Minako nodded her head in thanks and snuck to the kitchen, contemplating on what she should buy for everyone, considering all of the tips she was receiving. _Gees… if this keeps up I could buy Rei a better car! Or, Trowa a new computer!_

She smiled mischievously and put some more food on a try. _I hope all of my costumers are this generous!

* * *

_

Wufei sat in his room, meditating his life away. He had been sitting there for at least three hours, and still hasn't come up with a solution to his problem. _ARG! Stupid onna! If she had never come here, I wouldn't be so confused. _His eyebrows burrowed in anger. _I have spoken like two words to her and yet, she still has me this way. DAMN! Maybe, if I stop watching her from a distance like a coward would do… it would end all of this… Yes, that is what I will do._

With that, Wufei picked himself off the ground, preparing himself for his rendezvous to Relena's…

* * *

Trowa was on his computer, as usual. But, instead of looking at war weapons and keeping contact with his sister, he was looking at jewelry. His plan was to buy Minako a necklace or something for Christmas, but he couldn't find the right one. They were all… well… not Minako-like.

He began to get frustrated, tapping his fingers wildly on the desk surface. He had never met a girl like Minako before, and didn't want to meet another one. She was fun and outgoing… well, in his opinion, everything he wasn't.

They weren't together yet, officially anyway. His "secret plan" was to ask her on Christmas day to be his girlfriend but, then again, he really saw no point. They were always together anyway and they acted like a couple. Sometimes she did things that happened to draw attention, like squeal about an outfit at the mall, but that didn't change Trowa's feelings for her. She was different from him, the other half of him.

He picked up his coffee mug and lifted it to his lips, the sweet aroma of coffee filling his nose._ I will find the perfect one for her…

* * *

_

Duo hummed to himself as he plugged in his video game system. It was his favorite game… **Death Strike 300**. In the game he would pilot a battle jet and shoot down other jets and things. The game was fairly simple, but it was his favorite and nothing looked to change it soon. After all, it had been his preferred choice since he was twelve, and that was eight years ago.

He grabbed a pillow and slowly eased himself onto the floor, setting his head on the velvety surface of the pillow and almost instantly getting zoned into the game. He almost didn't here Rei walking through the living room.

"Hey, Duo." Rei muttered, sitting down on the couch behind Duo to watch him play his seriously outdated video game.

"Rei! Oh, my God I have something to talk to you about!" Duo tossed his control down and as a result his ship got blown to smithereens. As the words GAME OVER flashed brightly on the screen, the braided pilot ran over to sit by Rei.

"What is it?" She quirked an eyebrow in question.

"Well, I want to get _SOMEONE_ something for Christmas… but, I don't know what to get her…"

"Ami will want a book or something of that nature." Rei concurred, making Duo look at her with a confused face.

"How did you know I was talking about Ami?"

"Lucky guess." Rei told him with a laugh and slapped him on the shoulder. "Christmas is in a week, you better get on it."

Duo looked at Rei mischievously. "Speaking of… what are you getting Hee-man?"

"Excuse me?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Duo smiled really big. "I have an idea!"

Rei looked at him in annoyance.

"Let's go shopping together! You can help me with Ami and I will help you with Hee-man!"

Rei pondered over his proposal, knowing it was probably going to be a good idea. Besides, if she didn't help him with Ami's present, she might get something extremely stupid.

"Alright. Let's go." Rei pulled her keys out of her pocket and walked to the door, the braided pilot following close behind.

* * *

Heero sat on his bed and watched Rei and Duo walk outside through his window, hearing Duo scream something about Christmas presents. The black-haired woman still wore her dirty work clothes that were covered in soot and grime, but Heero felt as if he had never seen a more beautiful site.

At this feeling, he fell back onto his bed, whacking himself in the head with his palm. He hated to think that she actually had a hold on him, because she didn't. He didn't like hanging out with her or playing the guitar with her close by. He hated it… right?

_Damn it! No I don't! I love it… I love ever single thing that has to do with that woman!_ Heero groaned._ I can't feel this way. I'm not allowed to feel this way. I was raised to feel everything that is the opposite of what I feel now._ He was about to scold himself some more, but a knock at his door interrupted his thoughts.

"Come in." He announced in a monotone voice. The door cracked open and Minako's head popped in. "Oh, I thought you were at work."

She smiled and stepped all the way into his room. "Nope! Quatre picked me up when he picked up Hotaru from school."

"Ah." He got up from his bed and began straitening the books on his desk. "What did you need?"

"I was wondering if you would to go Christmas shopping with me. I need help with Trowa's present, and I didn't know if you would want help with Rei's or not…" She trailed off, afraid of his response.

Heero didn't want to at first, but, then weighed his options. He did want to get Rei something she wanted, and he was sure Minako wanted the same for Trowa. Besides, everyone was gone from the house and he had nothing better to do. Rei and Duo went somewhere, as did Quatre and Hotaru. Wufei went to Relenas' to talk to Makoto about something, and Ami and Trowa were busy working.

"Sure. We will have to borrow a car from Quatre." He pulled on his brown jacket and made for the door.

"Yay! I want to ride in the red Ferrari!"

* * *

**At the mall…**

"Rei! Would Ami like this?" Duo pointed to a shirt that had a plunging neck line.

"Uh, no." She went over to a rack that had sweaters hanging on it. "I think she would like these." Rei pulled at a baby-blue sweater.

"Well, she might… but I don't."

Rei huffed and looked out of the stores window, seeing a book shop across the walkway. "Let's go there."

Duo looked at the book store and his shoulders sank. "But, why?"

Rei grabbed his arm and dragged him across the mall, despite his demanding protests. "Because, Duo… this is what Ami likes."

"She has a ton of books."

"She will never have enough books." Rei told him convincingly.

"Well, if this is how it's gonna be… don't expect any mercy when we go get Hee-man's present." Duo grumbled while prying Rei's hand off his arm. He began to look at different books and reference guides, making his head pound. "Rei…"

Rei looked up from the book she was observing. "What?"

"My head hurts…"

"Stop complaining!"

"But, I also had another idea!"

Rei was beginning to grow impatient, but kept telling herself to calm down.

"I wanted to get Ami something really special. Something that she doesn't have already."

Rei stared at Duo wide-eyed, not used to hearing Duo say such sweet things. She knew that Duo had a thing for Ami, but she didn't know that he cared for her this much.

"You know something that she has never gotten for Christmas before." Duo looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Ok. What did you exactly have in mind?"

"Well…"

* * *

**Somewhere else in the mall…**

"So, Heero… what did you have in mind for Rei-chan?" Minako beamed, stopping to look at a cart full of purses.

"Not that." He grunted and walked into a store filled with guns and swords. Minako stomped after him and grabbed his jacket collar.

"No Mister! Rei does not want a gun!" She took a second glance at the shop. "Or a sword!"

He grunted again and followed Minako who went back to glancing at the shops as they passed. "So, what do you want to get her?" Heero still didn't answer, making Minako get irritated. "Hello? Anyone home?" She wove her hand in front of his face.

"I don't know what to get her." Heero drug out, really thinking hard. "What do you think she will like?"

Minako smiled, happy that she finally got him to talk to her. _What would Rei want? Hmm…._ "Did you have anything in mind?"

"No. That's why I asked you." He told her bluntly, making her blush in embaressment.

"Well, I can't pick it for you! Then it wouldn't be very special!" Minako chimed, trying to overcome her embaressed state. "It has to come from here!" She stuck her finger to her heart. "Do you two have anything between you? Like something that no one else would really understand?"

A moment passed without anything being said, only the sound of other people chattering near by. "No, but there a lot of things that we have done together and things I really love about her." _Damn this! I didn't mean to say love…_ Heero scolded himself as Minako rubbed her chin in thought.

"I have the perfect idea!" She grabbed Heero and sprinted up the escalator and into a jewelry store…

* * *

What will Duo get Ami? Rei get Heero? Minako get Trowa? Heero get Rei? Hell, what will everyone get for each other??? What does Wufei have to say to Makoto? What will Relena do? Find out next time!

**Next time...** The buying and wrapping of gifts, feelings told- somewhat, and some bad/ heart wrenching news!

Well, there you have it! I accept Anonymous reviews now! I didn't know I actually had to turn them on! I thought they did it automatically! I'm an idiot. But, yeah... read and review!

Until we meet again,

Xx Lady Xiao xX


	9. Chapter Eight: Gifts and Grief

Hello everyone! I am back! Woohoo! Party! Ahem... my apologies. I need to compose myself. But, anyway, this chapter is much like the last one in OOCness. It's not really bad or anything but just a warning for those who are extra critical. Thank you's are in order:

**-x- Death's Rose -x- **: I am glad you enjoyed that! Buying everyone a present is indeed a pain...

**Gotunks**: It makes me happy that you are reviewing my story! As with Rei's gift from Heero... it is a mystery!

**Lina Hino**: I think that I will write a sequel. I really love writing this story.

**Rena H.M.** : Thank you for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story and characters I have created myself.

* * *

Chapter Eight: Gifts and Grief 

Makoto stood in the kitchen, her mind fully focused on the situation before her. She was supposed to be making Relena a cake, but she didn't exactly feel like it. Instead, she thought she would bake some cookies to take over to Quatre's house later that evening. She loved going over there and hanging out with her friends, but her job also required her to stay at Relena's, too. Quatre had been more than generous and offered her a room to stay in, but she didn't want to give up her true love for cooking.

After she put her batch of pastries in the oven to bake, she began to work on Relena's little request, pulling a box of cake mix from the pantry. She laughed when she read the simple instructions on the box, almost bringing tears to her eyes. _An idiot couldn't even mess this up. I could make something ten times better than this crap!_

But, she decided to make the cheap cake, wanting to save the "good stuff" for her Christmas treats. The "always prepared" Makoto already had her Christmas stuff figured out, knowing exactly what she would do for each person. _I will make them all their favorite desserts..._ She hummed a tune as she mixed the ingredients together. _The only problem is that I don't know what the boys like. Well, other than Duo... he likes my peanut butter cookies...

* * *

_

Rei and Duo walked into the well known jewelry store, _Diamonds from Heaven_, and looked around at the glass cases filled with expensive jewelry. Necklaces were in one section, as well as the rings and bracelets. Duo was obviously overwhelmed, and began to have a nervous breakdown on Rei.

"Rei, I can't afford this!" He whimpered, putting his hands on the side of his face.

"Not all at once, you can't! I'm not stupid!" Rei rolled her eyes at the bewildered pilot.

"Then, what are we doing?" He asked, his eye's filled with wonder.

"You can set up a payment plan and pay off your purchase in small amounts. How much do you have with you?" Rei asked with her hands on her hip. _Gees... poor guy. He's right about not being able to afford any of this…_

"Well, right now I have two-hundred." _Well… never mind then…_ Duo pulled out his wallet and began hitting it on his palm. "Will that be enough to at least get it?"

"What do you want to get her? It all depends on what it is."

He ran over to the case that held the necklaces, pressing his face so close to it that fog from his breath began to show on the surface. His eyes glided from each necklace, not liking any of them for different reasons. One was too big, the other ones were really hideous, and the last one was well over two-thousand dollars.

"Can I help you?"

Rei and Duo turned around to an older man, his face coated in wrinkles. He had an aura around him that basically shouted he was arrogant, making Rei want to hit him.

"Yeah, actually..." Duo answered him, walking back to where Rei stood.

"Are you two shopping for wedding bands?" He pondered, but not before he looked at Rei's attire with a look of disgust.

"No, we are not! Thank you very much!" She stomped up to him and stuck a finger in his face. "Also, I swear if you look at me like that again, I will knock you into next week! You got that?"

The man looked appalled as Rei stared him down, making his knee's shake underneath him. Duo was laughing histarically and holding his stomach, but Rei made no move to back down.

"Actually, I am very disappointed in the way you treat your potential costumer's! I want to speak to your manager!" She hollered, drawing the gazes of people passing by.

"Ma'am, there is no need to do that!" He cautioned, waving his hands in front of her. "I can straighten this out!"

"Exactly why shouldn't I?" She tapped her foot on the ground, her work boots leaving chips of mud on the white marble. "You were being a huge jerk! If I wasn't in a public place I would beat you senseless!"

The man stuttered, unsure of what to say. He didn't want her to cause more of a riot, but, he also didn't want to get hurt either. "Well, how about I get you a discount, to make up for my atrocious behavior?"

Rei stared at him for a moment, fire still burning in her eyes. She would've declined the offer, but, it was Duo's present for Ami. "How much?"

The man's face perked up at the acceptance. "Ten percent."

"Nope, it needs to be higher." Rei informed him, tapping her foot on the ground still with impatience.

"Higher?"

"Yes, higher. Need I repeat myself?" She burrowed her eyebrows, and glared at him. "Or do I need to speak to the man in charge?"

"Uh…" Was the only thing the old man could drag out.

"Alright, that's it." Rei put her hands on her hip and began to look around the store for the manager. Of course, the man wasn't going to allow that to happen.

"Ma'am! What if I give you a fifty percent discount?"

When Rei heard this she smiled to herself, feeling great for her accomplishment. She smiled in triumph and looked over to Duo, who she found rolling on the ground, engulfed in laughter. "I think fifty percent is sufficient…"

"It better be sufficient…" The store associate grumbled under his breath. "I am going to be paying out the ass for your attitude…"

"Excuse me?"

"Alright! Look around for whatever you like, and I will meet you at the cashier!" He told them real enthusiastically and headed over to the cash register.

"So, can I look around now?" Duo asked Rei, tears threatening to pour from his eyes from the laughter.

"Yep! Have at it. I just got you a fifty percent discount, so get her something good!" Rei turned around and looked in a necklace case not to far from her, seeing something in the corner of her eye. It was a silver necklace with a red heart dangling from it, the ruby being the color of crimson blood. _Wow… a thousand dollars…

* * *

_

"HEERO!" Minako tried to pry the young man away from yet another gun shop. "REI DOES NOT WANT A GUN!"

"She might!" Heero shoved Minako off after she successfully got him away from the weapon dealership. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking about a charm bracelet or something, but now I've changed my mind…" Minako trailed off, going into her own world.

"Hn." Heero grumbled, looking around at all the shoppers. "What are you getting Trowa?"

There was a brief silence before anyone spoke, Minako having to use the time to think. "Well, I think I am going to get him so clothes or something, or maybe a new computer…"

"Can you afford a new computer?" Heero quirked an eyebrow in question.

Minako beamed and brought out a plastic card. "Yep! I'll use this bad boy!" She waved it around in Heero's face. "It's a credit card!"

"Do you have money to put down for that credit card?"

Minako looked at him with confusion written all over her face. "Huh?"

"You still have to pay for it. All a credit card does is let you pay it off later and give the credit card company interest money."

She made an "oh" look with her face and then stared at the flimsy plastic card. "So, this doesn't just pay for my stuff?"

Heero looked at her with an annoyed glance. "No, you actually have to pay for it."

She shoved the card back into her jeans pocket. "That means no computer for Trowa! I got to think of something else now."

The Prussian-eyed man huffed and put his hands behind his head. _This is going to be a long day…

* * *

_

Wufei stared at Relena's huge mansion, nervously thinking about his situation. He wasn't just going to walk in there without a purpose. That was not like Wufei. _Well, I will think of something! No weak onna is going to get the best of me!_

The confused teen walked towards the entrance to the enormous household, the steps to the door making the trek longer. _This is stupid. I shouldn't even be here!_

After he finally got to the door he pushed the doorbell, almost immediately being greeted by the butler.

"Greetings Mr.Chang, are you here to see Mrs. Peacecraft?" The man's voice was kind, but very proper. As far as Wufei remembered, this man had always worked for Relena. But, it was strange though, he never learned his name.

"No, I am not here to see that onna. I wish to talk to Ma- err, I mean, Amber Kino." Wufei corrected himself, remembering to use their code names in public.

"The cook?" The butler drawled out, looking at the black-haired boy suspiciously.

"Yes, the cook. Does it really matter to you?" Wufei asked, beginning to get irritated. The butler looked at Wufei with a raised eyebrow, hinting that he too, was frustrated.

"Follow me, Mr.Chang."

Wufei huffed and followed the butler through the foyer and dining area, finally coming up to the kitchen. Before they even opened the door, Wufei could hear Makoto screaming.

"Oh my goodness! Relena is going to shit a brick if she sees this!" Wufei chuckled a bit before opening the door to allow him in the kitchen, leaving the butler to follow him. _That onna is crazy…_

Wufei walked into a room covered in a white, powdery substance and three individuals. One was a woman with short, black hair, the other was Makoto, and the last one was a blonde man.

"Oh, hello Wufei, Ralph." Makoto greeted, shaking her head as the powder flew out. _So, THAT is his name. _

"Hello, onna. What happened here?" Wufei touched a dirty countertop, powder getting on his finger tip. "What is this?"

She laughed and wiped her face, smearing the substance. "Well, I told Kayne and Sakura to bring me a few bags of flour from Relena's big pantry for dinner tonight. While they went down to get them, I accidently spilt some water on the ground without knowing it, and they slipped on their way back. Next thing I know we are covered in flour." She laughed and rubbed the back of her head.

"I see."

There was an awkward silence, but, two of the cooks decided to leave.

"Um, we are going to leave now." Kayne announced, dragging Sakura with him.

Wufei and Makoto stared at each other for a moment after their departure, only to be interrupted by an unpleasant screech.

"WHAT IS THIS, AMBER?" Everyone, including Ralph, turned around to see an extremely angry blonde. She stood in front of the kitchen door, fists clenched and eyes fiery. "This is a disaster!"

"Well-" Makoto started to explain, but was interjected.

"You are just as worthless as that stupid girl, Hope!" Relena looked at the countertops and wrinkled her nose.

"Mrs. Peacecraft-"

Relena sighed and rubbed her forehead. "I would normally fire you instantly, but your cooking is so amazing that I cannot find it in myself to do it."

Makoto beamed and clapped her hands, sending spoofs of power out from her palms. "Thank you so much! I will clean this up immediately."

"Good." Relena mumbled, walking out of the kitchen with Ralph by her side. Wufei looked at Makoto as she scrubbed the floors, the mess not looking any better than it did previously.

"Here… I will help you." He told her and began to wipe down the counter tops.

* * *

"Oh my God, I never thought this day would end." Rei exclaimed as she parked her car in Quatre's garage. 

"Thank you for coming with me Rei! I am sure Ami will love her present, and the fifty percent discount was awesome." Duo's smile spread from ear to ear as he opened the car door and began to make his way back into the house. "I'm sure Hee-man will love his present."

_He better love his present_… Rei told herself. _I spent everything I had left for it._ "I hope he likes it."

Duo opened the entrance to the house and let Rei through. "Now all we have to do is wrap them up!"

* * *

Minako sat in the floor of her room, debating on the two rolls of wrapping paper she could use. One had Christmas trees on it, while the other had snowmen and reindeer. 

"Heero, which one should I use?"

Heero looked at the rolls and the looked back at the gift. "Hn."

"You're a lot of help." Minako grumbled, throwing the one with Christmas trees at the brunette. "I'll wrap Trowa's with this one and Rei's with that one."

There was a brief silence between them, only the crinkling of paper being heard. "So, what exactly are you going to get Rei for Christmas, since you didn't get her anything today?"

Heero still looked at the ground but he smiled slightly. "It's a surprise."

* * *

Relena sat in her office, looking at updates from the Preventors' Headquarters. There had been small missions here and there, but thankfully nothing to serious. The boys would volunteer from time to time to take on a foe, but never had their services been dire since the war. 

She began to nod off into a day dream, since nothing was coming up to keep her awake. _It's just the same thing every day…._

Right about the time she finally went to sleep; her phone began to ring wildly, waking her up and putting her in a frenzy. "Hello?"

"Mrs. Peacecraft?" A male voice replied, his voice sounding alarmed.

"Yes?" Relena's state of mind switched to her serious mode. "Is there a problem?"

"Oh," The man huffed. "There is a problem all right."

* * *

Well, there is CH. 7! I hope it wasn't to bad. Well, till next time! Oh, and SEQUEL or NO SEQUEL? (lol. Sounds like Deal or No Deal. Haha!)

Xx Lady Xiao xX


	10. Chapter Nine: Christmas Eve

Hey kiddo's! I have returned! MUAHAHAHA! Ahem. Excuse me. I got on a power-hungry rampage for a moment. Anyway, here is chapter nine, which revolves on Christmas Eve. I am going to post this for this chappy and the rest to follow... OOCness should be expected. After all, the guys are getting into relationships. So, if anyone doesn't want that... TO BAD! That is whats going down. If you don't like it, don't read it. Simple as that! Thank you to everyone who reviewed on The War of Hearts and listened (really, I guess it would be read... XD) to my current rant on that imbecile Usagi... grrr... I needed to vent and I am glad you gave me feedback! . OMG! Also, I am currently excited to announce that I have reached my highest review count of 28 on The War of Hearts! Yay me!

Thank you's are in order!

**Chrissy**: Thank you so much for reviewing! They mean the world! It makes me excited to hear that you were checking for it... I might just make a sequel... I have it all planned out!

**Lina Hino:** Another person for the sequel... I guess I have no choice! Thank you so much for reviewing!

**Gotunks:** I thought of a present to Heero that I think you will like... I tried! I am trying to come up with something original! Thank you for reviewing! Update my Kryptonite! AHHH!

**Rena H.M.:** I hope this chappy does not disappoint you! Thanks for the review!

**Saturn Tenshi:** I am eager to edit your story! Send me the next chapter NOW! lol, just playing. You can't rush it! Thank you for your kind review, it made me smile!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

Chapter Nine: Christmas Eve 

Hotaru awoke from her sleep, rubbing her eyes gently and lifting her arms for a stretch. The sun peeked through her curtains, leaving a slight opening for light to escape through, which made her curious to see the new day.

She scooted to the edge of her bed and swung her feet over the edge to rest her feet on the soft carpet below. _Tomorrow is Christmas…_ Hotaru thought to herself as she drew back the curtains. _Wow…_ Hotaru mouthed this as she exclaimed it in her mind, setting her sights on the beautiful sight before her. Snow coated the ground and flakes continued to fall from the sky, creating a sea of white.

"Oh, my goodness! Minako- chan!" Hotaru squealed as she ran out of her room and down the hallway. "It's snowing!"

Hotaru burst through Minako's bedroom door, only to leap onto her bed and pummel the blonde in her sleep. "Wake up!"

"Huh?" Minako croaked out, cracking open her eyes to see her surprise visitor. "Hota-chan, what are you doing?"

"It's snowing! Come look at it!" Hotaru jumped off Minako and ran to the window. She smiled and pulled back the orange curtains. "See!"

"Oh, my God! The light hurts!" Minako cried and buried her head back into her pillow.

_Maybe someone else will appreciate the snow…

* * *

_

Rei hummed to herself as she sat on the back porch of Quatre's home. She was bundled up in a blue, fleece blanket and had a cup of coffee on the table beside her chair. The quite girl continued to hum until an idea for song lyrics hit her.

_When I see you smile_

_Tears run down my face_

_I can't replace_

"Hmm…" She wrote the idea down in her notebook and took in a deep breath._ It's so relaxing out here, especially with the snow…_

"Aren't you freezing?"

Rei turned around to see Heero standing outside the doorway, wearing a jacket and carrying a coffee mug. His nose was beginning to turn slightly red, but nevertheless, acted like it was a hundred degrees.

"Nah. It's no big deal." Rei closed her notebook and picked up her coffee cup. "It's relaxing out here. Nice and quiet, easy to think…"

Heero grabbed a chair and drug it beside Rei, sitting down and resting his beverage on his knee. "I suppose you're right. After my body goes numb, I should be able to relax."

Rei laughed and sat down her coffee. "Are you excited? Tomorrow is Christmas!"

He took a sip of coffee and turned to Rei's gaze. "It will surely be different than the Christmas' in the past."

Her head tilted to the side and she looked at him with confusion written all over her expression. "Why is that? Is it because we are here?"

"To an extent. Before you girl's came along, we never really celebrated the holiday. All we did was exchange a brief hello and 'merry Christmas'."

Rei looked at him in disbelief. "Wow. Back at home, we had a full blown celebration."

"It looks like we will this year, too."

"Yeah, I hope so. Minako would always go insane. Makoto would bring tons of food. Hotaru and Rini would play in the snow. Ami would act a little outgoing for once, and Usagi usually hovered over the presents."

"Well, what do you do?"

This question surprised Rei, for she didn't really expect him to care about it. But, she was glad he took the time to ask. "I just did a little bit of everything, nothing to important."

Heero ran his fingers through his hair, which now contained many specks of snow on its surface. "I bet you had a very important place. You do here."

Rei was caught off guard and wasn't quiet sure how to respond, but Heero got up from his seat and dusted his head, making it easy for Rei to not reply. "Come inside pretty soon. I don't want you to get sick, alright?"

With that, Heero turned and left, leaving Rei alone to sort out her thoughts.

* * *

Minako watched from her bedroom window, her eyes peering through her curtains._ Hmm… Heero and Rei sharing a warm moment? Interesting…_ She dropped the curtain and stepped away from the window. _I hope they get together, they both need someone and they seem so perfect together. _

A sudden knock at Minako's door made her jump, sending her a foot off the ground. "AHH!"

"Sorry, Minako…" The young blonde turned around to see the Trowa rushing to her side. "Are you alright? I didn't mean to scare you."

Minako put her hands on her knees and took a few deep breaths, laughing a little to show him she was ok. "Yeah! It just made me jump a little…"

Trowa smiled a little and grabbed her hand lightly; bring a slight blush to her cheeks. "Come take a walk with me."

* * *

"Quatre!" Duo screamed as he pulled in a giant box through the front door. "I need help!" 

Moments afterwards, Quatre came rushing through the living area and to the front door, his face turning red with worry. "What's wrong?"

Duo looked at his large package and back to the Arabian boy, a wide smile adorning his face. "Nothing, I just need you to help me with this."

Quatre looked at box and back at Duo, raising one of his eyebrows in question. "What exactly is that and why did I run down here in worry to help you with it?"

Duo gave Quatre an exasperated look, rolling his eyes and continuing to heave the box through the door. "I bought a Christmas tree, duh. We need _something_ to put the presents under."

"We are doing presents this year?"

Duo dropped the box and hit his forehead. "Yeah! What did you think we were doing?"

"Nothing, as usual." Quatre walked over to the box. "Well, I guess it worked out that I already got Hotaru something."

"Thank God." Duo lifted one side of the box as Quatre grabbed the other side. "I thought you would of forgotten or something stupid like that."

"No, Duo, I'm not you."

* * *

Heero walked into his room, shaking his head to fling the remainder of the snow out of his hair. His visit with Rei had been short, but something he had wanted for a while. _She really is special, no way around it_. He sat his half-full coffee mug on his bedside table, the lamp above shining a bleak reflection on its surface. _Everyone sees me as an unemotional person, but really, I'm not. That is just how my past has made me seem. _

_I know I seem really cold more often than not, but deep down, I really am a nice guy. Sure, I occasionally bring out a gun on Duo, or fact of the matter, anyone who bothers me. But, all together, I don't think I'm too shallow._ His cell phone ringing madly on his desk interrupted his thoughts. He glanced at the caller-ID, his face falling when he saw the name. _Ugh. Relena. Someone I don't mind being rude to. _

"Hello?" He said half-heartedly.

"Heero, is that you?" She blurted, making a complete and utter fool of herself.

"The one and only."

"How are you?"

"I _was_ doing just fine." He put emphasis on the word was.

"Oh, well I have something very important to tell you." She informed him, the perkiness in her voice never slowing down. "I think you will be excited to go on another mission."

When those words left her mouth, Heero felt as if a boulder and been catapulted through his chest. _A mission?_ "Excuse me?"

"The Preventors need the pilots' help more than ever. There is a new enemy, Legions Alliance, I believe they call themselves. Anyway, they sent us a demand for a ransom of five-million dollars or they said they would destroy the Earth."

The line was left silent as Heero stared at the ground.

"Heero? You there? Usually, you already say you have accepted the mission by now."

"Give them the money."

"WHAT!?"

"I said, give them the money." Heero sat on his bed and sighed. "It's not like you don't have enough."

"Heero Yuy! You, as one of the Gundam Pilots, are still under contract with the Preventors, so you have no choice but to go on this mission! Why do you not want to go on this one? Why is it so different now?" Relena's voice sounded like she was going into catatonic shock.

Heero rubbed his head and huffed. "I have some new things in my life and I'm not sure I want to give it up."

On the other end of the phone, Relena was red-faced and stomping on the ground. "What are you talking about? That is nonsense! Each of you will be leaving on the fifth of January. By that time, the Gundam's will be in full operation and Headquarters will be situated."

With that, Relena hung up the phone, leaving a small click to be heard on Heero's end. In frustration, he threw the phone against the wall, leaving a small crack. _Oops, I guess I will have to pay Quatre for that…

* * *

_

Ami and Makoto were in the kitchen, Ami reading a book on the kitchen counter and the brunette slaving over the stove. Currently, Makoto was concocting her multitude of Christmas desserts, the aroma of chocolate filling the air.

"Ami-chan, what color icing should I put on this? Red or Green?" The chief asked, eyeing her cake in thought.

Ami tilted her book down so she could glance at the cake, almost immediately coming to a conclusion. "Green."

Makoto then picked up the icing tube and filled it with the green sugar, sticking an icing design on the end. "I really hope Wufei likes this…" She mumbled quietly, only to be heard by the navy-haired soldier.

"What did you say?"

"Um, nothing!" Makoto blushed and rubbed the back of her head, accidentally squirting the green icing in her long locks. "Damn it!"

* * *

Duo hummed a Christmas tune as he wrapped the garland around the tree, the gold sparkling in the lamp light. _I am so excited…_

"Duo?"

The braided pilot turned to see Heero standing in the doorway, wearing his usual tank top and cargo pants. "What's up? Look at this!" He exclaimed, gesturing towards the tree.

"It's nice. Where did you get the money for that thing?"

"Uh, I borrowed it." Duo smiled mischievously and continued to decorate the tree. "This will be our first "real" Christmas! I have never had any of this before."

Heero winced, knowing that Duo wouldn't like the idea of a mission either. "Yeah, none of us have."

There was a silence shared between them, only the clanking of the Christmas ornaments as Duo hung them could be heard. "It's weird how they all changed us. I mean, look at it all. Wufei is acting being somewhat helpful, Trowa is being a little more open, you aren't pulling a gun on me every five minutes, and I am not being such an idiot! Quatre is pretty much the same, but he seems happier."

All Heero could find himself to do was nod, but inside he agreed with everything Duo just said.

"I hope that everything stays as great as this."

"That is actually why I am here." Heero paused as he received a look from Duo. "Relena just called me. There is another mission, and this one sounds big."

* * *

Well, that was it! By the way, I do not own the lyrics to the song, My Guardian Angel, which I used on Rei's part of the story. But, tune in next time for Christmas day!

Till we meet again,

Xx Lady Xiao xX


	11. Chapter Ten: Christmas Day, Part 1

Hello, everyone! I FINALLY updated! I took alot of time on this chapter because it is part one of Christmas! WooHoo! I couldn't just put something up here, because this story is based around the holiday, so I took my time. And yes, sadly, I had to split this into two seperate updates. But, never fear, I should have the next chappy up before friday! Woot! But anyway, here are my thank you's!

**Rena H.M.: **I agree with the hitting Relena... She needs someone to whip her into shape and quit being a major pain in everyones' ass'. Thanks for reviewing!

**Lina Hino:** Relena likes to cause problems it seems... but who better to turn to than Hee-chan and the Gboys? . Thank you for reviewing every chapter so far!

**Gotunks: **OMG, it was like amazing, because when I was posting this, I got an email in my inbox and it was like... New Chapter... My Kryptonite... I practically fell out of my chair and sprawled onto the floor because I was so happy! lol. But, anyway, I really tried to get this out sooner, but I didn't want one of the best parts of the story to be rushed, so I took my time. Please forgive me!!! Thank you for so much encouragement!

**Chrissy:** Many thanks to you my friend! You are welcome for the thanks!

**Automated Rose: **I am glad to hear you like this story! It personally had been my favorite to write out of all of my projects, so I am glad that you appreciate it!Thank you so much!

**Angel of Mercy: **Welcome back! I don't know how to contact the administrators for this site... but if it makes you feel better, I would if tell you if I knew how! lol. I am glad you like my story! It makes me happy! Thank you!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING:)

* * *

Chapter Ten: Christmas Day, Part 1

Rei began to tuck herself into her bed, tears staining her flushed face. Her red, satin bed sheets formed around her restless body, muffling her sobs quietly. _Damn it… Damn it all_! She sniffled a little and wiped her face, not wanting to give in to her now haywire emotions. _What is happening to me? Why am I doing this?_

After a good moment, she began to control herself, opening her notebook for her lyrics quickly. _I need to get this out! I need to feel better!_

**What happened earlier that day…**

Rei walked into the kitchen, smelling the sweet aroma of freshly baked cookies in the oven. She looked around to find Makoto, who obviously made them, but couldn't find her anywhere. _Actually, weren't her and Ami in here?_

The scout of fire was beginning to get curious, only moments before seeing the two together, discussing a cake or something of that sort. It was like everyone was gone. _Well, maybe I should go see what everyone else is doing…_

Rei walked around the house, looking in the library, gym, and the dining room to find her friends, but to no avail. After about fifteen minutes, she began to get irritated, and looked in the living area for her last check.

As soon as she pushed open the grand doors, she regretted it, not expecting what she saw. All of the girls sat on the big couch, each one of them staring off into oblivion. The guys all sat down, Trowa on one recliner and Wufei in the other, the rest of them sitting on the ground; except Heero.

"Oh, Rei, we were about to come get you." Heero spoke lightly, his words coming out slowly. "There is something that the guys and I have to announce, and we need all of you in here."

Rei looked at her friends and back at Heero. "I am just going to assume it sucks by looking at everyone's faces."

"Well, he just told us it is bad, Rei." Minako informed her, beckoning her to take a seat to her left.

"Oh." Rei looked at the brown-haired pilot suspiciously, then deciding to take her seat by the blonde.

"Earlier, I received a call from Relena Peacecraft-"

"Hoe bag." Rei mumbled, accidentally interrupting Heero. "Oops… sorry. You may proceed!"

Heero smiled a little, but quickly began to continue his story. "As I was saying, Relena called, and she informed me that on the fifth on January, all of the pilots have to go on a mission."

"You all go on missions all the time. Why is this different?" Hotaru asked, her eyes shining with hope.

"Because, this mission is told to be a long one. It is supposed to last around three to five months." Heero paused, purposely not looking in Rei's direction. "We won't be here for at least three months, and she told me it would probably be longer than that."

There was a brief silence, but was soon broken. Hotaru and Minako began to cry, seeing as they both dated one of the pilots. Makoto said nothing, only patted Hotaru and Minako's backs in comfort. Ami looked at Duo for a short moment, but then muttered something about the lab and left the room, the braided pilot chasing after her. Rei however just sat there, not breathing as if all forms of oxygen had been taken away.

_No… Just when I thought things were getting good… Just when I thought I could let someone in…_ Rei thought to herself, pain stinging the back of her eyes. _I bet you had a very important place. You do here. _She remembered him saying to her only a few hours ago. _Only a few hours…_

Without even thinking, Rei stood up from the room, her eyes and mind only thinking of one thing; getting away.

"Rei, where are you going?" Makoto asked as she saw the raven-haired priestess get up, making it evident that she was upset. However, she received no reply, only the shutting of the living room door to answer her. "Heero…"

Heero looked down at the ground, but still answered with confidence. "Yes?"

"Maybe, you should go after her."

"Why? I doubt she would want to see me."

Makoto hit her forehead, rolling her eyes in the process. "You are such an idiot."

"Excuse me?"

"You are an I-D-I-O-T!" Makoto spelled out for him, smacking herself on the forehead with every letter. "Why do you think she is so upset?"

"Uhh…" Heero drawled, rubbing the back of his head slowly. _It couldn't be for me… could it? _

"Dumb ass. Just go find her. I will be in here keeping the peace." The brunette senshi of protection commanded, afterwards muttering words of comfort to the young senshi of death.

After Makoto's startling words, Heero followed Rei's trail, going through the living room and the kitchen, but could not find her. He then went to the garage, and to his disappointment, found that Quatre's motorcycle was as good as gone.

* * *

_This is so dumb…_ Rei parked the motorcycle that she borrowed in the garage, grumbling incoherent words as she walked into the house. _It is already midnight… no one will be awake now…_

Thinking of these things made her eyes water, remembering the events that took place earlier that afternoon. She, of course, didn't want everyone to see that she cared, so she left. Although, deep in her heart, she knew it was a pain she couldn't hide for much longer.

It was an awkward pain, not so much a pain of hurt, because there was no reason for her to feel hurt. More rather, it was a pain of disappointment. Disappointment because when she finally felt stable and like she could fall and be caught, she was let go and unreachable, unable to grasp the small fingers of hope and live_. I was stupid to think I could finally be happy… After all the things the senshi have been through, I thought maybe, just maybe, someone in my life could mean something. But, it seems as if not just I, but all of us, were meant to serve this time alone._

Rei walked up the mansion stairwell, her feet touching the steps lightly to prevent any noise. _Stupid girl… stupid girl… Why must I always get my hopes up? At home I never did this… stupid girl…_ She reached for her doorknob, her hands shaking profusely making it difficult. _I guess this is what fate always wants me to feel… always leaves this as a constant reminder… disappointment. _

As the miko opened her bedroom door, she walked drearily to her bed, weariness and grief overwhelming her body. But, as she began to close her eyes, she began to hear the sound of paper, making a crumple sound from the air given off by the fan. _What is that? _

She sat up and examined the room, almost immediately noticing a piece of parchment resting soundly underneath a book corner. Curiosity overcoming her, she pulled herself off of her bed and made her way to the note, almost hoping for it to be from him.

Alas, from the delicately written cursive writing, she realized it was from him. How could she forget the lyrics he always wrote for her to sing while he played his guitar?

_Dear Rei, _

_I tried to find you this afternoon. You know, after the whole discussion took place. But, I realized you were gone. I have something I really want to tell you, but I guess it will have to wait until tomorrow. Goodnight, Rei. _

_Heero_

_P.S. I also wanted to be the first to tell you Merry Christmas. You have a very special place here, do not forget that. _

After she read the last words her tears returned to her, making her hold the note close to her heart as she bundled under her covers.

And now here she was, pulling out her notebook as tears rolled down her cheeks, writing down the somemore of the lyrics to her new song she started earlier.

_"When I see your smile_

_Tears run down my face_

_I can't replace_

_And now that I'm stronger I've figured out_

_How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul_

_And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven"

* * *

_

Rei awoke around seven, about two hours later than the usual five o'clock. _I guess that staying up so late took a toll on me… _She rubbed her head and looked at the crumpled note that still remained in her palm. _Why get upset, when I can just enjoy all I can? _

At her last thought, Rei straitened herself, smoothing out her red pajama pants and purple tank top. _I can't look like a complete idiot…_ She reminded herself as she checked her face in the mirror, making sure there were no stray marks present. _Great, I am turning into Minako-chan._

Almost trying to act innocent, Rei stepped out of her room quietly, looking around the house as she crept down the stairs. Everyone else was still asleep, so she decided that she would make herself a warm cup of hot chocolate. _Hmm… chocolate…

* * *

_

Heero blinked as he stared at the ceiling, thoughts flying through his head and his emotions in frenzy. Everything he thought about, everything he dreamed for was about her. Everything. He didn't understand why Rei had such a profound effect upon him. I mean, Relena had practically flung herself at him for a few years now, and he hadn't developed any type of feeling for her except hate. Why was Rei different?

Was it her cold demeanor and strong stare? Or her innocent laughs and sweet smiles? Heero sighed in defeat, coming to the only thing he could possibly decide on. It was all of them.

Pilot 01 sat up from his bed, rubbing his head and stretching his arms to signal he was ready to face the day, no matter what emotions it held. After all, he wasn't emotionless, and he wasn't afraid to make that clear.

* * *

Ever since Rei left, her mind had run haywire. Nothing made sense anymore, nothing held a purpose. It was all too much for the brunette senshi to handle, way to much.

_If Rei had to get up and leave, what was going to happen after they left for the mission? If it was this bad already, what would happen after their departure? Rei-chan is one of the strongest people I know, not really open about anything…. _

_I guess maybe it is because Heero, as well as her own self, are both too stupid to realize their own feelings for each other. They both keep pretending not to understand, not to want to understand… But, I see right through that. I knew they would be together from the time I saw them sing at that party. _

Makoto laughed at herself as she brushed her long locks, almost hesitating to pull it up into her usual ponytail_. It's funny how I can see past everyone else's feelings… but I can't seem to see past my own.

* * *

_

"Here you go Hota," Quatre handed her a velvet box, around the size of her hand, which I might add, is particularly small. "I hope you like it. I saw it and it reminded me of you."

Hotaru smiled and opened the box, only to widen her grin as her eyes took a glance at the beautiful treasure within its velvety casing. It was a simple necklace, elegant, and yet casual. The young girl was beyond words, tears peaking at the corners of her eyes as she touched the black gem in the center of a diamond circle. "It is… beautiful…"

Quatre beamed in delight, taking the necklace from the box and wrapping it around Hotaru's neck. "Do you like it?"

"I love it…" Hotaru looked at Quatre and wrapped her arms around him, only to receive the same gesture in return.

"I," Quatre began as he began to stroke her black hair. "I love you."

* * *

Duo watched from his window down at Hotaru and Quatre, each of them in delight as they exchanged gifts. Of course, the braided pilot knew what Hotaru was getting. The Arabian had shown him a few nights before. But, he didn't expect Hotaru to make Quatre a photo album, compiled of photos they had taken over the course of their relationship.

As he turned from the window, his eyes rested on the box that contained the necklace he had purchased for Ami, with some assistance from one of his newest friends, Rei. The night before he had everything planned. He had from the words he would say, to the motion of his pinky-toe memorized. However, it all seemed to be useless right now.

This time, everything he would say would be based on feeling and his true self. He wouldn't think about what to say from the other side of the door or the long walk to the lab. All he would ponder over is her reaction. She can either accept it with happiness, or reject it with hate.

With that, Pilot 02 picked up his gift and walked out of his room, careful to hear the latch click safely behind him.

* * *

Minako looked at Trowa as he slept, his grip around her small frame never growing less. Seeing him look so peaceful brought tears to the blondes eyes, thinking of the hardships and trials he would have to go through on the missions. _I can only hope that you will return safely to me… I will wait for you everyday…_

She turned onto her side and looked to her window, sighing deeply as she stared. _I am finding myself looking out of that stupid thing more, only pondering about what I am going to do when he leaves. I hate my job; my friends will probably be in the same shape I am in after they leave… what options will I have?_

She felt Trowa stir slightly, making her look at him, his eyes barely opened from the morning sun.

"Good morning, love." She whispered, staring into his eyes as she smiled. "Merry Christmas!"

* * *

Rei mumbled softly to herself, thinking aloud as she took small sips of her hot chocolate. She was still in her pajamas, and found out that not everyone was asleep, but rather, awake. After she ran into Ami in the kitchen, she almost took on her instinct and went to change out of her sweat pants to prevent herself the embarrassment of Heero catching her while she looked terrible, however, rebelled and stayed comfortable.

No one had said much to her so far. She ran into Wufei, who almost called her a _baka onna_, but stopped when he realized to whom he would be referring to. The fiery miko almost stopped him to ask if he was alright, but dismissed the thought after seeing him almost mutter his usual insult. Also on her way to rinse out her coffee mug, she saw Duo walking from Ami's lab, carrying a box for a gaming system. _I guess that their gift exchange went by harmlessly…_

After her tiring visit to the sink, Rei decided she would give in to her nagging conscience and go change, not wanting to be labeled lazy. As she walked up the stairs she secretly wished she wouldn't run into Heero until after she groomed herself, but realized it was hopeless, because moments later, he saw her, their eyes locking as she approached the end of the stair.

* * *

Heero was breathless, thinking that he had never seen anything more beautiful in his life. There she stood, his raven-haired princess, pajamas and all, but yet to him; she was the most gorgeous thing he had ever laid his eyes on.

He made his way towards her, his mind fully determined to make everything clear. As he got closer he realized she was uncomfortable, and he assumed it was because of her current attire.

"Rei," Heero took one of her hands, her porcelain skin warm to the touch. "You look beautiful."

Rei seemed to be taken aback by this, not thinking he would openly share that opinion. But, it did make her feel better. "Thank you. Merry Christmas!"

This cheery remark made Heero smile, knowing she was ok with him holding her hand, and she was happy he was there and standing two-inches away. "Merry Christmas to you, too."

There was a brief silence, Rei looking down at the ground and Heero doing much of the same. Despite all of that, they still did not let go and their faces still wore smiles.

"I got your note last night…" Rei began, squeezing his hand a little harder subconsciously. "It made me happy… really happy."

Inside, Heero was beaming; thinking that today couldn't of possibly gotten better. He was standing with the girl he couldn't stop thinking about, and she just told him she was happy. "I am glad. I wanted to be the first to tell you."

"I am glad you were. I wanted you to be the first to tell me, too."

* * *

Alright, there was the first part of Christmas day. As you can probably already see, it is going to be an emotion filled ride for our favorite hero's and heroine's. I shall see you in a few days! 

Till we meet again,

Xx Lady Xiao xX


	12. Chapter Eleven: Christmas Day, Part 2

PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I apologize from the bottom of my heart for delaying the schelduled Friday update to a Sunday one. I was at the hospital longer than planned and I didn't have a chance to update sooner. T.T Never fear, for here is the next chapter! WARNING: OOCness is to be expected. If I get a review complaining about it, I will just laugh because I am taking the time to warn you now. I mean seriously, everyone is giving each other presents, and the Gboys have never HAD a Christmas really... so, get over it. Don't read it if you don't like it. Next few chapters I will have the mission and fighting in it. WOOHOO!

**Thank you's go to...**

**Lina Hino:** Thank you! And I am sorry for making you cry! lol. I hope you enjoy this...

**Gotunks:** My good friend... I made the gift that Heero gives Rei just for you... I hope you like it! . Thank you for the kindness in your reviews!

**Chrissy:** I am glad you were the happiest person in the world! I was estatic when I saw Gotunks updated as well! My Kryptonite is pretty much one of the most amazing stories ever.

**AutomatedRose:** Thank you!

**Rena H.M.:** I hope that this chapter answers your questions... and do not worry... the senshi do play an important part in the fight. I promise!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing... except for plot and Jocelyn (who pops up sporadically in my story... she will be making an appearance in the next few chappys!)

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Christmas Day, Part 2

"Ami, will you miss me while I am gone?" Duo asked while carrying the new game system Ami bought him in both arms.

The blue-haired senshi typed on her laptop, her fingers gliding over the keyboard ever so gracefully. She lowered her glasses to the bridge of her nose and turned to Duo, smiling modestly. "Yes, Duo… I will miss you."

Duo beamed in delight, not being able to control himself over Ami sharing her affection. In truth, the way he liked Ami was different than any of the other girls he had been with. Their relationship was a friendship, nothing really more than that. But, the way they talked and acted towards each other, was way more romantic than anything Duo had ever experienced. Even though what they did was nothing romantic at all.

Before Duo could say anything else, Ami began working on her new project again, making Duo realize she was busy. _I guess I will leave you alone… for now! _Duo smirked and looked at his new toy. _Besides, I got to go try out this thing!

* * *

_

Wufei readied his fists; his eye's glaring at the punching bag before him. _A new enemy, a new battle… this is exactly what I have been waiting for._ The Chinese man proceeded to beat the daylights out of the punching bag, the chalk on his hands sending a cloud of smoke into the air with every collision.

_I have to get stronger… I have to protect-_ Wufei's thought's were interrupted by the screech of the gym door opening and a restless Makoto walking thorough in her green workout sweats.

"Uh…"

"What?" Makoto looked at Wufei, who just continued to stare at her in surprise. The brunette took off her light jacket to reveal a tight, emerald-green tank top. "You aren't the only one who needs to relieve stress."

"Relieve stress?" Wufei laughed and continued to hit the punching bag. "I have to get stronger. It is the only way we can defeat this enemy."

Makoto put chalk on her hands and began follow in suit with Wufei, pounding a punching bag a few feet away from him. "I need to stay strong, too."

"What for? It isn't like you have to fight again." Wufei stopped and spit on the ground, wiping his brow soon after. "You senshi, or whatever you are called, are done."

Makoto grew furious and stopped hitting the punching bag, her face turning as red as an apple. "We are NOT done! We live forever! The senshi will never be done!" She reared back and socked him in the face, making him step back and look at her in shock. "Even though our princess is in another dimension, we can still fight! We could even come help you!"

"All of you are just weak onna's! I don't see how you could fight at all!"

Makoto began to feel tears well up in her eyes, threatening to pour out if she didn't say something soon. "We are not weak! Each of us has died multiple times to save our princess! We have DIED! Ami comes from a family where her father left them and her mother works full time, leaving her all alone. Minako's father died and her mother is satan's wife. Hotaru has the power to destroy the Earth inside of her, and has to keep it under constant control. Rei's father left her alone after her mother died, leaving her with nothing. My parents both died in a plane crash when I was five years old! I was left by myself my entire life!"

She was now in tears, wiping them furiously from her face. "If you want to judge anyone, start judging yourself and how you treat everyone!" Makoto picked up her jacket and turned to give him a glare. "I baked you a cake for Christmas. It's in the kitchen. It is chocolate, your favorite."

With that, the ferocious warrior left, leaving Wufei dumbstruck and feeling guilty. _What? They have died? And more importantly…She thought about me? She made me a cake?

* * *

_

Trowa and Minako walked hand in hand in Quatre's huge garden, the sidewalks lined with Weeping Willows and Sakura trees. The wind blew through the tree limbs softly, rustling the leaves just enough so you could hear the light crinkle of there dying self's. The sun was beginning to set, its last orange rays shooting through the clouds, blanketing their world in a romantic aura of twilight.

"How was your Christmas, Minako?" Trowa asked softly, looking at her long blonde hair swinging back and forth as she walked.

"Great, duh!" Minako beamed back, squeezing Trowa's hand in the process. "How was yours?"

Trowa looked ahead as they walked the trail, his feet stepping on the dead leaves below. "Good, so far."

Minako quirked an eyebrow. "So far?"

He smiled, raising his shoulders as he looked at her confused face. "The day isn't over yet, is it?"

"Nope, I guess it's not." Minako began to play with the necklace Trowa had given her that day, finding the gold-heart locket is an addicting thing to fiddle with. When he had given it to her, she practically fell over in excitement.

"Do you like your necklace?" Trowa asked her, running his free hand through his hair.

"Of course! It is amazing!" She beamed, pulling Trowa over to a bench that set off the path. "Why wouldn't I like it?"

The brunette pilot held both of Minako's hands, rubbing them both gently with his thumbs as he took a deep breath. "I don't know. I was just making sure."

Minako frowned slightly and looked Trowa over. His eyes seemed distant as he stared at her hands, as if he was deep in thought. "What is bothering you?"

"I am debating."

"About what?" Minako began think of all the worst case scenarios that came to mind at this statement. _Does he hate me? Does he want to break up… even though he just bought me a super-expensive necklace? I don't think that is the case, but I hope it isn't…_

"What to say."

Minako did a huge gulp, making Trowa look at her wide-eyed.

"It's quite the opposite of what you are thinking." Trowa looked at her with a smile. "I am just thinking about what is going to happen when I have to go."

Minako got a sad look, looking down at the ground. "Let's not talk about that."

"I know we haven't been together long, considering we just met each other in November… but, I was curious about something."

"Hmm?"

"Will you wait for me?"

Minako looked at her boyfriend, her jaw about to hit the ground. "YES! Do you not think I would?"

"Do you promise?" Trowa asked, and unknowingly to Minako pulled something out of his jacket pocket.

"Yes! I will wait for you until the world ends if I have to!" Minako began to get teary-eyed, not understanding why he was asking her these ridiculous questions.

"Will you accept this as a sign of your promise to wait for me?" He pulled out a small box, containing a small silver ring inside. The band was silver with little diamonds lining it and one big diamond rested as the center-piece. "It is a promise ring."

"Oh, my God…" Minako mouthed before promptly jumping on top of Trowa and crying profusely.

* * *

_Well momma told me_

_When I was young_

_Sit beside me_

_My only son_

_Listen closely_

_To what I say_

_If you do this it will help you_

_Some sunny day_

Heero sat in the weapons hold, playing his guitar faithfully. After all of the emotional issues he has faced here recently, his mind was filled with ideas for lyrics, he just had to find the time to put them together. This song however, was from something his mom had told him long ago when he was a small child. Actually, _told_ probably wouldn't be the right word. More like, it was _written _in a letter for him to read later on in life, and he just stumbled upon it that morning after his conversation with Rei.

_Rei…_ Heero thought as he strummed aimlessly on his guitar, sending a beautiful melody to echo through the room. _I think we have something… maybe… She can help me with my lyrics; she is really good at writing. I still need to give her the present I bought her…_

"Heero? Are you in here?"

Pilot 01 turned to see Rei by the door, carrying a big, red bag stuffed with tissue paper. "Yeah, come on back."

The black-haired senshi made her way to Heero, trying to carry the huge present and walk at the same time_. He better like this damned thing…_ Rei frowned and continued to walk towards him. _I worked hard on this._

"I am glad you came. I need your help with-" Heero glanced down at the bag and quirked an eyebrow. "What is that?"

Rei grumbled, giving him a stare in return for his question. "This is the present I made you!"

Heero took the bag and looked at it and then back to her. "You made me a present? Now I feel worthless. I just bought you one. You actually went through the time to make one."

"Well, if I wasn't broke I would have just bought you something." Rei laughed a little as Heero smiled in return. "Go ahead, open it! I didn't slave over that thing for countless hours for you to just stare at it!"

Heero began to slowly pull the tissue out of the bag, not wanting to act like an overexcited child about getting a gift. But, the truth be known, he was very excited about his present. As each piece of tissue paper was removed, he began to see it, and immediately went into 'rapid present-opening mode'.

"I hope you like it… I actually did buy a part of it…" Rei began to see Heero pull his new sniper rifle from the large bag. "I made it while I was working. I bought the scope and barrel, because I wanted it to be really accurate. But, the rest of it, I put together myself."

Heero looked his new 'toy' down, staring at the glossy black exterior and expensive scope. "Thank you…" He put it to his shoulder and looked into the scope, focusing his sight on a soda can that resided around one-hundred feet away from them in the vast weapons hold. _Now let's see how accurate this bad-boy is…_ The young soldier put the cross-hairs on the target, and pulled the trigger, watching the can fly from its stand and onto the floor. _Very, very accurate…_ "This is amazing. Thank you so much, Rei."

"No problem!" Rei beamed and sat down across from him, leaning over slightly to pick up the trash from the present. "I wish I could've bought you something better."

"This really is amazing…" Heero assured her, setting his new gun across his knees. "It is the best Christmas present anyone has ever given me."

Rei quirked an eyebrow. "I am just curious, since you told me that before we came, you all were not into Christmas. Has anyone ever given you a Christmas present?"

Heero looked at her, his expression never changing. "Nope. I have never given or received a gift before." He reached behind him, pulling out a wrapped box. "So, now that I got the receiving out of the way…" He handed Rei the box. "I will move onward with the giving."

The raven-haired girl looked at the box in surprise. _He bought me something? Well, he did tell me like five seconds ago he did buy me a present, so, I don't know why I am acting so shocked..._ She thought to herself as she took the box into her hands. _Hmm…_ She began to unwrap it, taking the paper off softly to reveal a cardboard box. Seeing that the container was sealed with packaging tape, she pulled a knife out of her boot and cut away the restraints, then quickly placing the dagger back into its rightful place. "I hope it's nothing expensive… if it is, I will be pissed."

The young pilot smirked slightly as he watched Rei open her present. _Well, it is… so I guess you will have to be mad for awhile. _

"Oh, my goodness…" Rei stared at the sight before her, her eyes as big as dinner plates. It was a pistol, looking much like Heero's, but a little smaller. The gun was a sleek black color, the light reflecting off its shiny surface. On the handle was a message written in Japanese, translated to 'My Perfect Soldier'.

"I talked to Minako, and she told me that in your dimension you were the senshi of war. That made me begin to think about a gun, but at first I wasn't quite sure. Minako tried to convince me otherwise." Heero confessed, his memory going back to their trip to the mall. "But, I talked to Ami and Makoto and they thought you would love it. The message on the side was all my idea, though."

"Will you teach me how to use it?" Rei asked. "I mean, I know how to use it, but I know you are a lot better than me."

The pilot smiled and nodded his head. "Of course."

Rei smiled and then began to go into her own little world, her mind beginning to spring up with new ideas. _What if…_

"What's wrong?"

She snapped out of the zone she was in, coming back to the real world. "Nothing. I was just thinking that maybe the senshi could help you all on your journey."

"Setsuna wanted you all to stay hidden." Heero informed her, reminding the raven-haired goddess of the time senshi's wish. "If you came with us, your secret lives will be revealed."

"Well, then what are we supposed to do?" Rei defended, being careful not to raise her voice.

"Lay low and wait." Heero looked at her, concern written all over his face. "I wish to return and be greeted with your lovely face." After those words were spoken, he leaned forward and kissed her, changing their lives forever…

* * *

AHHHH!!!!! They finally kissed... I couldn't prolong it any longer... . Anyway, you all know the drill. Review if you want, if you don't that is fine... I will be updating regardless!

Ohhh... one more thing, from the last chapter, I do not own the lyrics to the song "My Guardian Angel" by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. From this chapter, I do not own the lyrics to "Simple Kind of Man" by Shinedown. I thought I would shove that info in there!

Until we meet again,

Xx Lady Xiao xX


	13. Chapter Twelve: The Night Before

OMG! I apologize a million times for the delay! I most unfortunately got grounded because me and my sister share a bedroom and she cannot seem to keep her side clean... anyway, I have had this written but was banned from the computer. I even have the next chappy all planned out! Only needs to be typed. I also began another fic... and yes, another Rei/Heero.

I am terrible. But, I get all of these ideas, and in my opinion, the Rei/Heero-ness needs to be plentiful.

Well, here is chapter 12.

**Thank you...**

**Gotunks**: Your reviews are amazing! They make me so happy and I love to read them. Don't ever worry about them being to long because I LOVE them!

**Mercy-chan**: I am glad you enjoyed that! I hope this one is just as good.

**Li Ying Fa**: Thank you for reviewing! I love your story Brothers and Sisters... amazing...

**Lina Hino**: Thank you for the review and I am glad you liked the gifts!

**Rena H.M**.: Thank you for the review and praise! I hope you are not dissapointed!

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: The Night Before

The next few days seemed to fly by all too quickly, leaving the senshi and pilots with nothing more than a night left. The moon was quickly taking the place of the sun, shining its glorious light down upon the restless residents of the Winner mansion, leaving everyone with a time of darkness and a glimmer of tranquility.

That night everyone was quiet. Even the strong Makoto and proud Wufei found it too emotional to wage their wars. Both of them put aside their spat and tried to be civil towards each other, knowing that it was for the best.

"So, Mako-chan, did Relena let you leave tonight?" Ami asked as she looked over some of her recent research, highlighting key points and important data.

"No. I told her I was leaving." The brunette answered, laying on the couch and playing with some strands of her hair. "I knew that some of you would need some support."

Ami did not respond, only kept highlighting her documents. In truth, she came into the living area alone to sort out her thoughts. However, Makoto found her and seemed to need the same services, so they thought them out together.

"He really is an asshole."

At this, Ami turned her head, wide-eyed and confused. "Excuse me?"

"Wufei." The warrior of protection smiled weakly. "I know he is a jerk, but in a way, we are kind of alike. We are both too proud."

"And stubborn." Ami added, capping her yellow highlighter. "You two are both relentless and want to prove each other wrong."

Makoto smiled inwardly, knowing that every word Ami just said was true. _Maybe that is why I am slightly attracted to that woman-hating pilot… _

"Well, what about you and Duo? Hmm?" Makoto teased, sitting up and smiling mischievously.

"What about us?" Ami blushed slightly and stuck her hand in front her face, trying to cover up the pink tint covering her cheeks.

"You know exactly what I mean!"

"Actually, I have no idea what you are talking about!" The blue-haired senshi defended, burying her face in a nearby pillow. "We are just friends."

"What did you say? I can't understand what you are telling me with your face shoved into a pillow." Makoto pushed, a smile erupting on her face while she prodded at the young girl.

Ami removed her face from the pillow and tried to act serious, but, her laughter overcame her, making it hard for her to explain it to Makoto.

"Ami," The brunette started, while watching her friend wallow on the couch and eventually rolling off into the floor. "You are a love-struck idiot."

* * *

"Rei…" Hotaru spoke, pushing open Rei's door and finding it empty. "Rei, where are you?"

The room was silent, save the paper inside the open spiral, flapping wildly from the breeze emitted by the fan. Her purse was gone, along with her new pair of tennis shoes. _Maybe she is at work…_ The small senshi turned to see the dirt covered boots and greasy shirt by the door, sending sirens off in her head. _Maybe she isn't at work then…_

Hotaru walked further inside, her eye's drawing close to the notebook setting open on the desktop. The pages were covered in writing, scribbles lining every page in order to erase the lines she wrote with her black pen. _Hmm… what is this?_

She began to flip through the pages, seeing columns of script covering the contents. Poems were her first thought, but after she read some of the paragraphs, Hotaru realized that they were not poems, but rather, lyrics_. Lyrics? Oh, yeah. Rei and Heero make songs all the time… _

After some time, she finally made it to the end, but noticed that there wasn't just a blank page. _Why is there one page missing?_

"Oh, well. I guess I will ask her when she returns. For now, I will go find Quatre."

* * *

Rei got out of Quatre's silver mustang, her new white and red tennis shoes hitting the garage floor. _I finally got it done…_ She thought to herself, a smile of accomplishment donning her face. _I hope no one is worrying about it, but it was something that needed to be taken care of. _

The violet-eyed teen stepped out of the garage and into the house, the warm air hitting her flushed face. It was chilly out, the sun fully set and the remaining hours of the night growing to a close. Rei walked through the house, running into Makoto and Ami in the din and Minako and Trowa in the dining room. They all informed her that Hotaru had been looking for her, however, told her different places to go. The blonde told her she was in her own room, where she wasn't, and Ami and Makoto instructed her to go to the kitchen, where she also was absent.

"Damn it! Where is she?" Rei cursed aloud, tired of looking around for her._ I guess I will just go upstairs, maybe she will be there._ The frustrated senshi went up the stairs and into her room, only to find that Hotaru wasn't there either. _I give up…_

Rei sat down her purse and walked around her room, her eyes setting on the small fireplace on the back wall_. I will meditate; maybe it will give me some insight…_ She walked over to the fire place, sitting on her legs and pressing her hands together. Her eyebrows began to grow stern, small wrinkles forming between them from concentration. Her midnight-black locks rested neatly beside her face, the fires' embers casting their orange shine upon them.

After a few moments, her concentration was complete, her mind free from the outside world and only open to her own. Sweat began to form on her brow, the little beads trying to trickle down her porcelain skin. _Show me something… anything…_

"Past momma?"

Rei's eyes flashed open, looking into the fire._ I only know one person who calls me that…_

"Past momma, is that you?" A little voice repeated. "Momma, are you ignoring me?"

Rei was in complete shock, but made herself reply. "N-no… Jocelyn, I am here."

"Surprise! Have you missed me yet?"

"Of course. How have you been?" Rei subconsciously wiped her forehead, her mind still gone.

"Good, duh! I have to tell you something, though. I have to hurry, before the grumpy lady with the green hair finds me."

The resident fire warrior fought back a chuckle, not wanting be immature in front of a small child. She knew deep down that Jocelyn would still copy her, even if she didn't have her anymore. "Alright."

"Ok, well, this might not make a lot of sense now, but it will later." There was a brief pause, but the little girl went on. "Tonight all of the girls will have a meeting. They will want to sneak on the Gundams. Tell them they can't. Only Minako is supposed to go."

"Why Minako?" Rei questioned, almost immediately afterward hearing Jocelyn snicker.

"I can't tell you that! It would be against the rules, and the green haired lady would be very angry!"

"Setsuna?"

"Yeah, I know her name… sometimes. I tend to forget it." She admitted, still laughing a bit. "Alright, past momma, I got to go! She's coming!"

With that, Rei's mind floored back into her world, a breath-taking throb pounding in her skull. She brought her hands to grip her face, trying to compose herself. _Good grief… I wonder why it hurts so bad…_

Unfortunately for Rei, someone began pounding on the door, sending shockwaves of pain throughout her body, her head not finished with its ruthless beating. She began to grit her teeth, trying to suck in the pain from her vision. _I swear if they pound on the door one more time…_

"WHAT?!" The fire princess roared, making the noise come to an immediate halt.

"Uh…" A male voice replied, which Rei quickly identified as Duo's. "We were about to watch a movie, and we wanted you to come."

"HOLD ON! I'LL BE THERE IN A SECOND!"

"Yikes!" Duo hollered, promptly leaving the senshi in solitude.

_Ok, Rei… calm down. Just go downstairs, take some aspirin, and then go sit down with your friends and watch a movie… you can do this… right?_ She talked herself through ever step, her head still buried in her right hand as her left held her up by placing itself on the wall. _Aspirin… I need aspirin…_

Her hands fumbled around in the medicine cabinet, knocking over numerous bottles and boxes. Finally, her sights were set on her goal; the small, white bottle with a red cap.

"Yes… I need something to get rid of this terrible headache." As she tried to open the bottle, she couldn't. Her hands could only pick at the rim, making her fingertips turn red from all of her failed attempts. "You have got to be kidding me…"

"Do you need help?"

Rei turned to see Pilot 01 standing in the doorway, wearing his red and blue plaid pajama pants and white t-shirt. She felt a warm blush creep upon her face, embarrassment taking over her senses. _He probably thinks I am retarded now. I am the Senshi of War and can kill legions of soldiers, but I can't open a damn aspirin bottle._

"Yeah, actually."

He took the bottle from her and popped the cap off with ease, making her head throb more from aggravation.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome. Duo said you yelling at him and being 'scary', so I went to find you and then I heard a lot of pill bottles hitting the floor…" He raised an eyebrow at her as she dug two red tablets from the container.

"Well, I had a vision, and for some reason, it gave me a humongous headache. I can't even function." Rei took the pills dry, swallowing hard and making a face. "Now I just have to wait for it to kick in."

"I hope you are still up for watching movies. Duo and Minako have to duke it out because Duo wants to watch _Saving Private Ryan_ and Minako wants to watch _Blades of Glory_." Heero laughed a little and grabbed her wrist. "Come on. If you ever want to leave, you can."

Rei couldn't help but smile at Heero's charm and eagerness for her to come watch the video. After all, it was going to be her final night with him for awhile, she might as well make it last.

"I want to watch this!" Duo pointed to a case with soldiers on the front. "It gets me pumped!"

"I'm sorry I don't want to watch body parts getting blown off." Minako said in a matter-of-fact way, pulling out a normal, silver disk from behind her. "Why don't we watch this? It is a comedy."

"You pirated that off the internet!" Ami informed the group, making Trowa raise an eyebrow.

"So!"

"Wait, you didn't use my laptop did you?" Heero asked as he took a spot on the floor as Rei followed suit.

"Nope, I used Trowa's."

"Good. I don't want them tracing that back to me." He muttered, glancing at Trowa who looked slightly irritated.

"Anyway…" Duo announced, drawing all the attention to himself again. "Let's take a vote!"

"Or…" Makoto interjected. "Why don't we watch them both? We can watch your bloody war movie first and then Minako's comedy."

"I agree!" Rei commented, rubbing her temples and falling back onto a fluffy, blue pillow. "I have a terrible headache and I just want to relax."

"Is that why you are so cranky?" Duo popped off, almost regretting it when a small, red pillow made its way towards him.

"Yes, now put in the movie!"

After Duo tossed the red projectile to the ground, he made his way to the television and popped in the disk, the screen being overtaken by previews. Hotaru had taken the liberty of turning out the lights, sparking up a memory in Rei's mind. _I am supposed to talk to her… I will later I guess…_

"If you ever want to go to bed, you can. I know it's hard to watch a movie when you have a headache." Heero informed her, wrapping his arm around her.

Rei didn't know how to respond really, but did what she felt was right. She propped her head in the crook of his shoulder, letting her head rest softly on his solid chest.

* * *

"Rei…" Minako whispered into the former priestess' ear. "Come on! We are all having a discussion. You can sleep with Heero when we are done."

Rei opened her eyes quickly to be met with Minako's beaming smile. "Say that again, and I will strangle you with your hair ribbon."

Minako made a wary face as Rei carefully removed herself from Heero's grasp, almost hating to leave him. "What are you doing?"

"We are having a meeting…" The blonde whispered back, stepping over Wufei's legs.

"About sneaking on the Gundam's?" Rei asked, closing the door behind her as she reached the small dining room that was filled with her other four friends. All of them stared at her, jaws dropped and hanging.

"How did you know?" They all asked in unison, all of them trying to keep quiet.

"I had a vision. Jocelyn told me."

Ami's face soon grew to one full of confusion. "Jocelyn?"

"Yes. She told me that Minako is the only one supposed to go. Everyone else is to stay put." Rei informed them, rubbing the back of her neck. "That is why I had that monstrous headache."

"So, why am I the one going?" Minako questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"She couldn't tell me. She said that Setsuna would mad."

"Figures." Everyone, excluding Rei, announced in agreement.

Rei turned back to the door that she just entered, determined to head back to sleep. "Well, I am tired. We have to wake up early tomorrow to see the guys off."

"Yeah… I bet even if they weren't leaving you would still want to go back to Heero…" Minako mumbled under her breath. But, unfortunately for Minako, Rei heard her words, and promptly sent a large, green pillow towards her face…

* * *

I hope that wasn't to bad. Again, I apologize for the delay. I will try to make my sisters cleaning habits improve... Oh, and I don't own _Saving Private Ryan_ or _Blades of Glory_. But, I do own Jocelyn! . 


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Guardian Angel

Here is the next chappy! They are finally off for departure! I planned on updating this sooner, but I got caught up in Toxicity and that oneshot I did, along with work, training, and school. SO MUCH! But, I am ok and breathing, so here it is!

**A Major Thanks to My ONLY Reviewer!**

**Gotunks: Thank you so much for reviewing all of my fics! Your reviews are so amazing! This chapter is dedicated to you! **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Guardian Angel

The rest of the evening seemed to go by all too quickly for everyone, each of them soon waking up to the brightness of the morning sun and chirping of the blue jays. However, that wasn't all that our most unfortunate pilots and senshi were greeted with…

"GOOD MORNING!" Relena hollered, echoing through the whole house as she barged through the door.

Throughout the house, different reactions were made. Quatre dropped his book after being scared to death, which in turn, made Hotaru laugh and trip over a pair of shoes in the floor. Wufei tossed one of his many daggers into the door, knocking off his suitcase from its previous position on the bed in the process. Ami's enraptured gaze of the sun rising had been snapped into one of pure annoyance. Duo, who was playing his new video game for the last time in a while, promptly dropped his controller and covered his ears. Heero, who was polishing his gun, accidentally shot the wall, right beside the hole he made previously. Minako choked on her cereal, which made Trowa start laughing and hit his head on the cabinet door. Lastly, Rei poured scalding hot coffee onto her hands while she attempted to pour it into the mug, making her hand swell up into a balloon.

"Where is everyone? Today is the day guys! Let's get a move on and stop this group while we are ahead." Relena said to no one in particular. He eyes scanned over the bags left in the foyer, a smile donning her face. She was in a good mood since Makoto made her the most amazing breakfast. She half expected it to taste bad since Makoto was out late, but to her surprise, it tasted like a piece of heaven. "Hurry up! We have to go to HQ where the Gundam's have been relocated."

After a few moments of waiting, Wufei came stomping into the foyer, throwing his suitcase down on the floor in the process. "I am here, almighty leader." He mocked, crossing his arms and frowning.

"My, my… some one woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning…" Relena taunted, wagging her finger as she did so.

"Actually, I was perfectly fine until you barged in and cleared the house with your obnoxious screeching."

Relena ignored this and instead focused on Duo walking into the foyer next, hands still over his ears. "Duo, why are you covering your ears?"

Duo looked side to side at his hands and smiled warily. "Uh, I don't know…"

"It was because of your annoying screeching!" Wufei interjected, smirking as he strapped his katana to his back for easy carrying.

"Whatever…"

Quatre came in next, Hotaru at his side. They were both smiling and chatting away, not paying attention to Relena at all. To them, it was as if she never came, that she wasn't standing there at all.

Rei and Heero came in soon after, Rei's right hand being covered in an ice bag and her eyes blood shot. She had her other fist balled up, knuckles turning white from the pressure. Heero just slung his laptop case across his shoulder, whispering incoherent words to his companion.

"Hey, Heero!" Relena greeted, looking at Rei's hand after receiving the usual "Hn" from Pilot 01. "What happened to your hand, Rei? Did you burn yourself in that fireplace you always stare at?"

Rei was about to tackle the blonde, but was stopped by Heero. She almost slipped from his grasp, but Trowa and Minako seemed to come in at the right time, grabbing her arms and holding her back.

"You do indeed have a temper."

The fiery miko was tempted to pop off, but didn't. She quit struggling and just smiled mischievously. "You will get what is coming to you."

Relena crossed her arms and made a face; turning on her heals to walk out the door. "Let's go guys. Legion has probably grown stronger than the last time they contacted us."

All of the men groaned, each of them looking to the girls. Much to Duo's excitement, Ami came in before their departure, her face holding a smile.

"Duo, be safe ok?"

"Alright, babe… Don't read too much."

Ami smiled at Duo while she gave him a hug, squeezing him harder than she planned. "I'll see you in a few months alright?"

Duo smirked and began to turn to the door, but not before he kissed Ami lightly on the lips. "Till then."

As Ami watched Duo walk away, she touched her lips lightly with her fingertips, a light blush creeping across her cheeks. _Till then…_

A few feet away stood Minako and Trowa, both of them holding each other tightly until their parting moment. Not a word was passed between them, but that is what seemed appropriate. The blonde knew she would be seeing them momentarily and Trowa was also aware of the plan. Jocelyn had said for Minako to attend, and that is what would occur. Of course, this all had to be planned secretly, for if Relena found out, all hell would ensue.

Instead, they only parted with a single kiss, their eyes shining with anticipation. Each of them knew of the hardships that were sure to take place and the struggle and danger that would occur, but none of that seemed to matter. Between them, only rays of happiness were emitted, and that is how it would stay.

While Trowa walked out the door, the rest of the pilots present watched him leave sternly, surprised at the silent goodbye. They had always known Trowa to not be talkative, but that was way more than they could handle.

Wufei picked up the bags that sat by the door and tossed them outside, grumbling words as he did so. When he got to his own things, he picked them up carefully and strutted out the door, not looking back. His mind though frequently thought back to Makoto and the wrong he had done her the other day, insulting her with those harsh words. Now it seemed hopeless, having to carry the burden a while longer.

Quatre gave Hotaru his final farewell, kissing her gently and giving her the key to his home. He told her that she could use whatever she wanted while he was gone and to watch over everyone for him. She gave him her word and said goodbye, holding the key close to her heart, a weary smile coming to her lips and a lone tear from her eye.

Rei watched sadly as Hotaru said goodbye to Quatre, seeing the sole tear that fell from her tear duct. It made her heart wrench in guilt, unable to help her friend in anyway. Quatre was one of the first people who made Hotaru feel normal and Rei could see that. It was evident in everything Hotaru did that she was working for something bigger than herself, and that something seemed to be walking away.

It was at that moment, Rei decided to bid her farewell to her something.

"Heero," Rei spoke, turning his gaze to hers. "I want you to take this with you." She held out a CD case and a player, her porcelain hands trembling slightly. "It will give you something to do on your flight to your headquarters."

He smiled faintly, taking it in his grasp. He looked at the plastic case and raised an eyebrow, questioning as to what was inside. "What CD is this, might I ask?"

Rei smiled. "It is a surprise! You just have to wait and see!"

He smirked and tucked it all away in his shoulder bag for his laptop, then realizing he was the only pilot left in the room. "Thank you… thank you very much."

"No problem. I know how bad it sucks to be on a plane and have nothing to do." Rei rubbed the back of her head. "How long is the flight to HQ?"

"It will probably be around four to five hours long." Heero sighed. "But, Trowa and I have our computers so we will be emailing you all on Quatre's desktop. I am sure Hotaru knows the password."

Rei smiled lightly. "Ok, just promise that all of you will return in one piece."

"Will do." Heero declared, hugging Rei for a few moments. But, before he pulled away, whispered in her ear. "I promise."

As Pilot 01 walked out of the house, bags at his side, he couldn't help but turn his head to watch the raven haired miko that stood silently behind him, slowly closing the door as they made their leave.

* * *

After a half hour of riding in the black SUV and a good dosage of Relena's intimidating stare, Heero finally smiled once they exited the car, the bright sunlight shining upon him as he walked to the airport entrance. The cool breeze battered against his face as they all approached the door, their fate being sealed.

The more he thought about it, the more he realized how different he was becoming. Before Christmas, everyone he saw was just another face, another soul he was supposed to protect. No one was anyone to him.

However, that was how he was taught to act. He was taught not to care. But, it seemed as if the one person that was most like him, was in fact, changing him. At this thought, he smiled again._ I am smiling a lot lately._

The Pilots and Relena slowly made it to her private jet, each one of them filing in like school children going to class. The jet was cozy; the walls colored a faint tan and all furniture a darker shade of brown. Everyone made their way to a set of seats, each of them having a section to themselves. Heero took the one closest to the back, looking out the window down to the little men pushing away the mobile stairs. Out of his peripheral vision, he could see Relena glancing towards the empty seat next to him, as if debating to sit there or not. Heero responded by placing his laptop bag in the cushion and pulling out the head phones.

He stared at them for a moment, the unscratched exterior and nicely wrapped cords hinting it was new. _She did this, all for me?_ His hand slowly went to the unnamed CD case, his curiosity getting the best of him. The front just had a blank, white piece of paper on the inside cover, as well as the back. He opened it to reveal a CD with nothing written on it. He went to take the CD out, but his eye's went to the inside panel, some writing getting his attention.

_Heero, _

_Have fun on the plane! I bet Relena is staring at you right now! _

_Rei_

He quirked an eyebrow and looked down to the shiny exterior of his CD player to see that Relena was definitely staring him from the other isle. _Rei, how do you know these things?_

He picked out the CD and popped it into his player, reclining the chair slightly to make himself more comfortable. His eyes began to close slowly as the calming piano and words leaked into his mind.

_When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one _

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Heero's mind was racing, discovering that it was indeed Rei who was singing this. Her voice was peaceful and full of life, just as it was when they sang together. He closed his eyes again and smiled to himself.

It's ok. It's ok. It's ok.

Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cuz you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and,  
Please tell me you'll stay, woah stay woah

_True love? Wait… wait just one minute…_ Heero rubbed his temples as he began to drift away, lost in her voice. 

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be ok  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

As the music continued to play, Heero passed into the sleeping realm, Rei's voice echoing in his mind…

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Back at home, a raven haired girl smiled as she looked into the sky from her bedroom window, the pages of her notebook moving slightly from the afternoon breeze…

* * *

There you have it! I hoped you all enjoyed it! Review if it so pleases you.

Xx Lady Xiao xX


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Someone Like Me

Hello one and all! Here is the next chapter of Snowfall. I know it took me awhile, but I finally got it up. My deepest apologies. I have had a terrible work experience and as a consequence, tore all the ligaments on the top portion of me foot. Needless to say, I have been in a world of pain and not exactly 'all there' for writing mode. I will also have the next chapter of Toxicity up soon. That is by far the most complex story line I have ever made up. :)

**_Thank you to:_**

**Gotunks:** I am really glad that you got a job! That always makes one smile. I am so ready to read the next chapter of YMK (hinthint). Don't rush though. You can't rush genius! That is what your amazing story is... PURE GENIUS! Thank you also for the compliments! They make me so happy! I hope I have improved...!

**Rena H.M.:** I am glad you thought it was cute!

**Lethal-Siren:** I am glad you like Trowa and Minako! They are my second favorite couple in the story. I am trying to give all the pairings a different 'air' about them... if you know what I mean. I am on meds... forgive me if I make no sense.

**Lina** **Hino:** Thank you for reviewing and I cannot wait for updates on your fics as well! They are marvelous!

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

**Also... in this chapter they will be mentioning the alias each girl is under... so for a recap-**

**Rei: Sharon**

**Minako: Hope**

**Makoto: Amber**

**Hotaru: Tristan**

**Ami: Rayne**

**WARNING: RELENA WILL BE ACTING MORE OOC IN THIS CHAPTER, BUT IT WILL ALL BE EXPLAINED NEXT TIME!**

So, do not flame me about that... if you do you are stupid because I warned you.

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Someone Like Me

Heero's eyes snapped open, the sudden jolt of the plane landing waking him from his slumber. His headphones were slung around his neck and eyes red from sleep, making him appear as if he hadn't slept in days. He turned to look at his comrades, his neck making a sickening pop along with his upper back.

He first saw a sleeping Duo, only half of his body on the loveseat he resided on while the other half hung off the side. His soft snoring turned into a huge snort as the plane took a decline and the wheels hit the pavement. Pilot 02 then jolted awake, looking as if he never even went to sleep.

Quatre sat in one of the front seats, reading a particularly thick novel. He seemed deeply engrossed in the book, his eyes trailing each line and not missing a word. The thought of reading while the plane landed made Heero nauseous.

In a few sections north of Heero's sat the ever irritated Wufei, his katana eagerly being gripped. His eyebrows burrowed and his eyes shut, little creases forming on his forehead from aggravation. After thinking about it, Heero realized there wasn't much for him to be angry about, however, he wasn't about to ask.

Trowa sat directly in behind him, typing away on his laptop. He seemed to be deep in thought, his fingers gliding over the keyboard. _He must be messaging the girls…_

"Have you e-mailed them?" Heero asked in a monotone voice, turning his face slightly to see the emerald eyed man.

He nodded. "Yes. Everything seems to be ok. Hotaru is the one relaying the information since she knows Quatre's pass code."

Duo began to squirm in his seat, but remained buckled for the landing. However, he did not fail in getting his question to them. "What are they doing?"

"Hotaru says that she is doing her homework from school, Ami is reading a book called 'The Advances in Modern Medicine', Makoto came over and is cooking them all hamburgers, and Rei is doing a fire reading for a sign that could assist us."

At the mention of Rei's name, Heero couldn't help but smile, even with Relena's little snort in the background.

"What about Minako?" Quatre asked, being strayed from his reading.

"That hopeless girl is probably breaking more computers." Relena muttered, but did not go unheard by Trowa.

"She is… uh," Trowa completely forgot to mention her, not taking into account he was in fact the only pilot who knew her current whereabouts. "Shopping. She went shopping."

"Everyone, we have successfully landed at Headquarters. Please unfasten your seat belts and exit the jet in a single file line…" The man on the intercom announced, saving Trowa from further interrogation.

When the group finally made it to the ground, they were greeted with a bustling group of people, each of them spouting off different information. Thankfully, Sally Po saved them from the crowd, shooing them all away in the process.

"Miss Peacecraft, we have located the headquarters of Legion. If it would be possible, I would like to have the meeting as soon as possible."

Relena nodded. "Very well, let us go to the briefing room."

As they were about to enter the headquarters, a loud squeal was heard behind them, making the five pilots, Relena, and Sally Po turn around in question.

To there surprise, except to the knowing Trowa, Minako Aino fell out of the luggage hold, her body sprawled on the ground and limbs awry. The man who opened the hatch passed out on the ground from shock, being of no help to the girl.

"Hope!" Relena gasped, running behind the group who was already headed their way. Trowa took the usage of her alias as a hint to follow suit, his leader obviously having reason to address her as such.

"Hope, are you alright?" Trowa questioned, kneeling down by the semi-conscious girl.

"Eh…" She muttered, then falling into complete unconsciousness.

"WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE?!" Relena screamed as she began to shake the girl who hung limp in Trowa's arms.

"Stop it, Relena!" Sally stepped in, grasping the arms of the young leader. "Why are you so angry?"

"She was supposed to be at Quatre's house!" She exclaimed, then turning to Trowa. "You knew she was coming! What possessed you to let her come?"

Trowa shook his head and smiled. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me!"

The rest of the group sighed, getting real tired of the bickering. They hadn't known why this occurred, but they weren't about to kill to find out.

"I think we should discuss this in briefing." Heero announced, turning his back and walking into the building.

* * *

An hour later, everyone sat at a rectangular table to discuss the current situation and its subcategories. At the head of the table sat Major Sally Po with Relena to her right and Quatre to her left. Next to Quatre sat the impatient Wufei, Heero, and Trowa, leaving Duo to reside beside Relena, who of course, left a chair between them.

"Alright, this briefing is to discuss the following objective and the sub-objectives after it." Sally stood from her seat and pushed a red button, turning on a huge screen on the back wall. She programmed her laptop and began to play the outline of their mission, starting with the main goal.

"Our main objective is to annihilate the terrorist group, Legion. They have failed to comply with our standards and continue to threaten the United Earth Sphere and the colonies. That is why we have taken extreme measures and turned towards complete destruction."

She clicked the space bar on her keyboard and progressed to another screen, showing a map of the Earth and colonies, a red 'x' appearing in the mix.

"The HQ of Legion is located outside of the remainder of colony cluster L5. We have run test in the atmosphere and it has suggested no usage of poison gases or toxins. The area has also been verified as a safe zone, meaning no weapons have been secured outside the premises."

Wufei grunted. "Why would they have no defenses? That would make it easy to capture."

"Exactly. That is what we have yet to figure out. We cannot decipher if it is a trap or just an amateur running the operation. The latter of course, being highly unlikely, considering they broke into half of our database to threaten us."

"Major, have they stated how they are planning to destroy mankind? It would be next to impossible to do, unless they had all the nuclear weapons at hand." Quatre stepped in, completely surprised by the complexity of the situation.

"Yeah, I am sure they would tell you exactly how they are going to do it, Quatre… Sheesh…" Duo joked, receiving glares from across the room. "Sorry."

Sally hit the space bar for the next slide, showing a copy of their latest threat. "Actually, in a way, they did…"

"_We will destroy human life in a way no one can imagine…_" Trowa read aloud, pondering over the various ways this endeavor could be accomplished. "_I hope you all know that you are dealing with a mastermind, a genius with no boundaries…_"

Duo's eyes were as wide as saucers. "So, I guess that means no nukes, because that was everyone's first guess."

There was a silence, but it was interrupted by a light knock at the door.

"Hey guys, it is Hope…"

Relena rolled her eyes as Sally opened the door, giving the blonde a look. "I hope that you can explain your presence."

Minako sighed and went to sit beside Duo, resting her head in her hands. She peeked through her fingers to see Trowa looking at her, mouthing words in her direction.

"I will talk…" He mouthed, but no words erupting from his throat. She nodded and smiled, then turned her attention to Sally and smiled again.

"Hope Aino is a friend of ours that we have met here recently." Trowa announced, his face not changing from his words. "She was supposed to come with us."

Relena banged her fists on the table. "Why? Why does she have to come? Why couldn't it of been Rayne or Amber?"

"I don't know." Was all he replied, sending everyone in confusion.

It was very rare for Heero Yuy to be in a state of confusion, but it seemed as if he visited it quite regularly these days. He rubbed his head, frustrated that he was being kept in the dark. Through his hair he could see Trowa looking at him, giving him a look that signified to keep silent.

"Miss Peacecraft, what are you talking about?"

The angry blonde scowled. "These women have taken residence in the Winner household as a favor a friend of mine asked of me, and this woman is one of them. I was asking why Hope came when a more useful member could have."

"Ouch." Duo echoed, giving Minako a sympathetic look.

"I do not understand why she had to come." Sally reiterated, looking at Minako.

"None of you would." Trowa stepped in again, defending the blonde who looked on the verge of tears. "It is beyond your understanding."

With this remark, Relena burst, letting out all of her anger and frustration. "Did you get this 'great idea' from that girl who looks into fires? Do you honestly believe she has visions and can see the future? Do you think that Sharon is all knowing? It is all a hoax! None of it is true. Everything she says is a lie! How can a fire tell you everything? Oh, now I remember, it can't!" She spoke calmer now, her hands still shaking. "Maybe you all should instill your faith in something real."

Minako sniffed, tears running down her face. She rubbed her cheeks with her hands, wiping the watery lines away. "Trowa is right… you do not understand."

Everyone now turned to the weeping blonde, who now looked angry beyond all comprehension. The pilots, especially Trowa, were shocked to see the girl who was always smiling in a state of pure anger.

"Someone like you would not understand. If you have seen what she has seen, been through what she has been through, maybe you could comprehend it all. But, you haven't been. You don't know what it is like to know what happens before it does, who dies before their time, the person who is supposed to love you leave you alone on a sidewalk."

"You have had everything handed to you in a golden box, decorated with rubies and diamonds. Sharon and the rest of us have gotten the short end of the deal every time. You do not know what it is like to die…"

With that being said, she let her tears overtake her, running out of the room.

Sally Po turned off her computer and turned to the pilots, giving them a serious look. "This meeting is adjourned until further notice. Maybe after a good night's rest, we can all talk civilly." She then left the room, quickly being followed by the pilots, only Relena staying behind.

"I don't know what it is like to die…?" Relena echoed, then burying her head in her hands to cry in shame.

* * *

Minako had locked herself in a bedroom she found in the barracks, leaving the pilots outside to deal with their many questions. They soon decided to leave her be and go to their own bunks, their heads hung low and faces grim.

"I am so confused." Duo announced as they barged into a room with three sets of bunk beds. "I call top bunk!"

Wufei watched his braided friend climb into the nearest bed, jumping on it slightly. "She said that Relena didn't know what it was like to die… Makoto said something of that sort before."

Heero grunted and sat on the bottom bed of Duo's bunk, taking off his brown boots. "Really? When was this?"

"Christmas day…" Wufei paused as he leaned against the wall, Trowa and Quatre taking a nearby bunk and getting settled. "We got into an argument and she said that they have died many times…"

"_We are not weak! Each of us has died multiple times to save our princess! We have DIED!"_

Wufei's memory went back to that day, her words echoing in his mind.

"_Ami comes from a family where her father left them and her mother works full time, leaving her all alone. Minako's father died and her mother is Satan's wife."_

"She then told me of all their problems and bad childhood memories…"

"_Hotaru has the power to destroy the Earth inside of her, and has to keep it under constant control. Rei's father left her alone after her mother died, leaving her with nothing."_

"I guess that was what she was talking about with being left on a sidewalk…" He thought aloud, the pilot's attention zeroed in on Wufei.

"_My parents both died in a plane crash when I was five years old! I was left by myself my entire life!"_

"What do you mean?" Duo questioned, concern filling his features.

"Makoto told me that when Rei was little her mother died, leaving her with her father. Her father didn't want her, so he dumped her off onto her grandfather's doorstep." Wufei repeated the story as told by Makoto, being met by a reply by Heero.

"Yeah, she told Quatre and I that when we first met at the temple. We were talking about Jocelyn."

Trowa looked up at the mentioning of the little girl, his features changing. "That is precisely who we need to be talking about… Jocelyn…"

* * *

Alright, that was it! Please do not get angry about Relena's outburst... it will all be explained next chapter. I didn't make her that way for no reason... I promise. If this chapter stinks, I apologize. My head isn't exactly clear. But, feedback is welcomed!

Xx Lady Xiao xX


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Unspoken Sacrifices

Hello again! I have been updating a lot here lately, considering school is almost over and all. This chapter is building to the suspense, and the following chapter will explain why Relena is acting the way she is. Anyway, these next few chapters will be filled with more action than anything else. I hope you enjoy it! I have reached 50 reviews! Never in my wildest dreams did I think of recieving so many! Thank you all so much!

**Thank you to...**

**Lina Hino:** I am glad you like Minako and Trowa as well. Since Minako and Rei are best friends in my fic, I wanted Mina-chan to defend Rei-chan from the bashing!

**Rena H.M.:** Oh, the sailors will be fighting, but not in the traditional way...

**Gotunks:** Have I told you that I love your reviews? . They make me smile. Minako just seemed like the prime senshi to do the things I have in mind. Plus, she is Rei's best friend, which helps. Anyway, I still cannot wait for the next chapter of YMK.

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Unspoken Sacrifices

Relena stared at her ceiling, her eyes swollen and unresponsive. She blinked a few times, lying on the bed in her makeshift room. _I don't know what it is like to die…_

"I didn't know… Setsuna never told me that they have died before…" The blonde whispered, her words cracked and slurred. "How could I have been so cruel? This is so unlike me…"

She then curled up into a ball, wrapping her arms around her bent legs. She thought back to the meeting she had with the time senshi, the woman's request of allowing the girls to come into their dimension, the creation of each alias… It all seemed so trivial, so unimportant at the time. But, she could not forget the words spoken by the daughter of Chronos.

_Without them, the time stream will disappear…_

Relena's thought's swirled, trying to piece everything together. Why would Setsuna say that? What is so significant about these women?

_Without them, your mission will not be complete…_

What part do they play in this fight? What are they able to do, that no one here is able to do? Of course, they cannot transform under the direct order of Sailor Pluto, so what other role could they have?

_Without them, your world will soon perish into a black abyss… _

"I cannot believe I have been so stupid and immature. I am a leader!" She sniffed and then rose from her bed, making her way to the door. "And because I am a leader, I will start acting like one."

_Without them, you will all die.

* * *

_

Minako sighed loudly, looking at her reflection in a mirror she found in the room she locked herself in. She wasn't ready to face Trowa or the other pilots, and besides, Trowa probably had explained everything already.

He face was still red and tear stained, her mascara beginning to run. _Why did it have to be me that came? It should have been Rei, or even Ami… but not me. I have nothing to offer to them. I am not even allowed to transform. Jocelyn, I hope you have not led us astray. _

"Lady Minako… I have not left you alone." A small voice interrupted her thoughts, making her drop the mirror on the ground and busting it to millions of glass pieces.

"Eh, Jocelyn?" She whispered, beginning to think she had indeed given herself a concussion earlier that day. "Am I imagining this?"

"Silly, Mina-chan… Of course not! I have come to give you words of encouragement!" The voice in Minako's head stopped and was replaced by a small giggle.

"You know some big words for a little kid, you know that?"

"My mommy taught me. When she isn't busy, she teaches me. Daddy does sometimes, too… But, he is usually away fighting somewhere."

Minako then got a thought. "Where do you live, Jocelyn?"

"I live in the colonies!" She squealed, but then got silent. "The lady with the green hair found me again! I got to go Mina-chan! Please, do not lose faith. I have seen what will happen and I know you play a key role in this mission!"

"Jocelyn… wait!" Minako hollered, but the girl's sweet voice disappeared, leaving Minako to face reality.

* * *

Rei looked out of her bedroom window, the sun setting in the distance. The wind blew slightly, picking up the hem of her long white skirt and chilling the skin not covered by her red tank top. The birds soon began to quit chirping and were then replaced by the sound of crickets. It was indeed a lovely night.

She propped herself on the window ledge, watching the glorious view before her. Even with everything being so tranquil, there was still something not quite right. Rei felt it, chilling her to the bone and sending a twinge into her stomach. Something was wrong.

Or maybe there was nothing wrong yet, because it was going to happen soon. There was also the possibility that there was nothing wrong at all, her emotions just making her uneasy.

She gripped the ledge of the window, a feeling of terror leaking over her like a shadow. Her muscles began to twinge and sweat began to form in beads on her porcelain brow. Something was definitely out of place.

Maybe it was the door she had closed moments ago being open? Or rather, the noticeable, muddy footprint that now stained her floor? Maybe it was the man that now stood behind her, wrapping his hand around her petrified face…?

* * *

Hotaru twisted in her bed, tear stained puddles blotting out the once clean pillow case. She was hysterical, trying to manage all of the duties of the mansion and balance school work. It was too much to handle alone, and no one else could help her. Everyone else had jobs and things to do. Crying was her way to relieve stress. Rei had her fire and Makoto had her punching bag, so this was her way to vent.

She really missed Quatre, her heart screeching when she thought of his kind face. It felt as if someone had ripped out her heart and left her there to bleed, feeling all alone again.

"I am such a wimp…" She snorted and turned onto her back. "I have only been doing this for one day and I am about to drown myself."

Hotaru wiped her tears away, trying to compose herself. It was at this time she heard the thud down the hall.

She was the only one on this floor other than Rei, since Ami was downstairs and Makoto lived at Relena's. She then heard a deep gasp and a shrill shriek, signaling a struggle. Hotaru crept beside the door and cracked it open.

She only opened it a little, but it was more than enough. Walking down the hallway was a shadowy figure, holding something in his arms. That something seemed to be squirming, leading Hotaru's gaze to Rei's open bedroom door. _Rei…_

"Rei-chan!" Hotaru screamed towards the figure, going at a mad dash down the hall. The person just picked up their pace, Rei's struggling now becoming more apparent.

"Help! Rei-chan!" Hotaru yelled louder this time, making the figure turn around. It was a man, clothed in an army uniform and deep scar running across his face, a gun in his free hand. "HELP!"

The man fired, hitting Hotaru in her left thigh. The young girl fell to the ground, holding her wounded limb as she continued to call for help. It was all in vain, for the last thing she saw was the man carrying off her friend and Rei's bloody body hanging limp over his shoulder.

* * *

"It will be fine." Ami announced as she continued to bandage Hotaru's leg. She had been brought up from the lab after the incident by a maid, one of the few who heard Hotaru's pleas. By the time Ami arrived on the scene, all that remained was an unconscious Hotaru and bloody carpet. "I removed the bullet. He had a brilliant aim, right through your quadriceps and missing the bone."

Hotaru stared at the wall behind Ami; her eye's beginning to water. "He took Rei… I let him take Rei…"

Ami paused, looking at Hotaru and dropping the roll of gauze. "Listen, you did not let anyone take her. You couldn't do anything."

"I could have transformed."

The navy haired woman shook her head. "No, you couldn't. You do not have your henshin pen. If you haven't noticed, Pluto took them when we first arrived."

Hotaru said nothing, only continued to frown.

"We will get her back." Ami grabbed a new gauze roll and finished the dressing. "E-mail Trowa, tell him everything and ask what we should do."

* * *

Makoto pushed on the gas pedal, her foot touching the ground as the car began to accelerate. Moment's ago Ami had called her, telling her about Rei and Hotaru. Her anger was at its peak, resulting in her stealing one of Relena's cars and leaving the kitchen.

She arrived at Quatre's residence, pulling up into the driveway and almost forgetting to turn off the car before making into a sprint towards the front door. Her white chief's coat waved around as she ran, flailing in the wind. She grunted, throwing open the door and jumping inside.

The journey to Ami's lab seemed to take ages to Makoto, when it actually took around forty-five seconds. She burst into the lab, her forehead covered in sweat and breathing heavy.

"You got here quick." Ami announced, looking up from her computer with Hotaru by her side. Hotaru looked down as the other two exchanged words, still upset about her defeat.

"Let's just say I broke a few rules to get here."

The senshi of ice nodded, looking back down to her laptop. "Hotaru e-mailed Trowa about the event's that just took place. Hotaru told me the man was wearing an army-type of uniform, which makes me believe he is associated with Legion."

"Legion is the group of bad guys, right?"

"Um, yes."

Makoto leaned against a wall, letting out a long huff as she did so. "It makes no sense."

Hotaru looked up, her eyes swollen from the long evening she experienced. She had been beating herself up for the past six hours, blaming herself for letting Rei go. Now she knew that is she didn't get her act together, she would be blaming herself for not getting her back. "I agree. The pilots are at headquarters, about to assault their base. How would they know Rei is here, and even so, why would they want her?"

No one spoke, the only sounds being that of the computer monitors. The clocks ticked in the background and Ami's chair squeaked every time she took a breath. It was still. "She can see into the future…"

Everyone turned to Ami, who now sat mouth agape and eye's wide. Her hands no longer moved along her keyboard and every other sound seemed to disappear.

"What?" Makoto queried, trying to get Ami to elaborate.

Her hands shook as she removed her glasses, setting them in her lap. "Rei, she can see into the future. Someone must have revealed that to Legion, and now they want her for themselves."

"That means, that there is someone on the inside…" Hotaru finished, slumping back into her chair even more.

"And that means," Makoto rubbed her forehead. "The pilots are in a load of trouble."

* * *

There you have it! I am halfway done with the next chapter so it should be out fairly quick! Thank you to all that have reviewed!

Xx Lady Xiao xX


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Seize The Day

I finally updated! Whew... But, good news is, I have the rest of the story planned out. I think there are about five chapters left. It makes me sad though, because I really like writing this story. Maybe I shall still write the sequel I was planning, eh?

In this chapter, everyone will have a hint of OOCness about them, but I already warned you all of that a few chapters back. So, if you complain about it, it is your problem. I warned you all enough about it, and the way I see it, this is my story. XD

PS: **Gotunks**... update YMK! (insert smiley face here.)

**Anyway, time for thank you's!**

**Lina Hino**: When are you going to update your stories? I like them and I really want you to update. You called me evil... who is the one making me wait in agony for updates? Hehe... just kidding. But, still I really want you to update!

**Elenemire**: Thank you for reviewing!

**Rena H.M**: You and countless others have stuck with this story since the beginning, and for that I am grateful. Thank you!

**Kitsune-001**: I am glad you are enjoying it! Thank you for reviewing!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING... except Jocelyn... hehehe

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Seize the Day

Trowa woke up the next day, feeling more refreshed than the previous. It appeared that every time he rode on an airplane, he got tense. But, thankfully it seemed to disappear after a good night's rest.

The night before Trowa had taken the liberty to tell the other Pilot's about Jocelyn coming to Rei and talking to her, telling her a few things. He only left out the part about Minako being the one to attend. He did not want that to get around and then Relena or Sally send her into a suicidal situation, thinking that she would be fine and that it was her purpose for coming. So, instead of putting her in a bad position, he just kept that piece of information to himself.

Everyone else still remained asleep, excluding Heero, who now sat on his bed cleaning his pistol. Pilot 03 sighed, knowing that he would have to wake the rest for the meeting in a few minutes. However, before he was to do that, he was going to check his e-mail.

His computer loaded rather quickly, the internet page pulling up almost instantly. He ran his head through his hair, the routine 'You've Got Mail' voice chiming throughout the room. Trowa drug his mouse to the icon and clicked open, the message appearing on the screen.

_Pilots, _

_Something terrible has happened! Last night, someone broke in and kidnapped Rei, shooting me in the leg in the process. What should we do?_

_Hota-chan_

Trowa's face changed from one of relaxation to one full of worry. "Heero, you might want to come look at this."

The brunette sat his gun down and rushed to the computer. As his eyes scanned the screen, his throat tightened and knee's buckled, anger searing through his veins. "No… no… She is too strong for that."

At that time, the e-mail alert went off again, making Trowa open it immediately. His hand was now shaking and his head was pulsing, Heero faring the same way.

_Pilots,_

_We think that Legion is the one behind all of this. Hotaru said that she saw a man in an army uniform carrying off Rei last night. _

_I know you are probably thinking about how they know about her, or why they want her, because we thought the same thing. Moment's ago, we all came to the same conclusion; Rei can tell the future, giving the access to key information. If this is correct, that means that someone from the Preventors is working for both you and Legion, because no one other than the Preventors knows our classified information._

_What is our next move?_

_Ami_

Heero said nothing, only walking out the door and slamming it behind him, leaving a panicked Trowa and now three, awake, dumbstruck pilots.

* * *

Like the previous day, everyone sat around the same rectangular table in the briefing room, everyone's nerves on the edge. Sally Po sat at the head, her eyes stern and hands clenched. Everyone's eyes were impassive, no one wanting to be the first to speak. It wasn't breaking the silence that mattered so much, but rather, breaking it with the right thing to say. 

_Seize the day or die regretting the time we lost  
It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over_

"Gentleman, we have a serious crisis on our hands." Sally Po announced, making everyone notice that Relena was not in the room.

"As if we didn't know that." Duo mocked silently, popping each of his fingers in the process by pulling on them.

"Relena told me she would be here momentarily. She had some business to attend to."

Heero huffed, rolling his eyes. Sally gave a confused look, not particularly liking his reaction.

"What was that for, Heero?"

"Let's start without Relena. She doesn't care anyway."

"I would like to argue that Miss Peacecraft does in fact care about Hino's safety." Sally Po stood to her feet, her hands still on the table.

"Even after that spat yesterday?" Heero challenged her, but still sat in his chair. "After what happened at the last meeting, you cannot possibly be willing to argue about this."

The woman stood defeated, taking a seat back in her chair. "Where is Hope?"

"Hope is in her room. She is upset about the capture of Sharon." Trowa answered, still thinking about the response he should send the girls back at home.

"Very well." She intertwined her fingers and sat her hands on the tabletop. "What do we have so far?"

Trowa was the first to speak. "Like I said, I received an e-mail from Sharon's friends back at home. The one who got injured, Sharon's younger sister Tristan, said she saw someone in an army uniform carry her off, making us believe Legion is behind this."

"Do they have any idea on why Legion would want Sharon, or even better, know of her existence?"

"That is what worries us…" Trowa's expression looked grave. "Sharon can tell the future. The only way anyone would know that is if someone who worked for us, the Preventors, told them."

_I see my vision burn, I feel my memories fade with time  
But I'm too young to worry  
These streets we traveled on will undergo our same lost past_

Sally was speechless, slouching back into her chair and raising her hand to her forehead. "Who all knew about Sharon's ability?"

"Us, you, Relena, and anyone you or Relena told."

At this point Sally's face was pale, the realization that someone was indeed betraying them sinking in. In all of her years, she had never run across a situation like this, and quite frankly, she didn't know how to retaliate. Something even more sinister was the fact it could be any of them. Everyone was a suspect at this point.

"You are dismissed. I will discuss this with Miss Peacecraft when she returns. We will determine our next move, and report to you as soon as we reach an agreement."

With this order, Heero's insides churned and his eyes were ablaze. He couldn't leave the life of Rei in the hands of Relena, who Heero knew, could care less if she lived or died.

"No."

Everyone turned to face Heero, there eye's open wide and mouth's agape. Heero never disobeyed an order from anyone, much less one from Sally Po.

"Excuse me?" Sally slowly stood from her chair, propping herself on the table with her arms, her head turned to Heero in such a way that she was sure intimidation sparked off of her. "Would you care to repeat yourself, Pilot 01?"

Trowa looked towards Heero, giving him a look of neither shock nor sympathy, but instead shaking his head no, back and forth. Heero wanted to ignore his comrade's silent comment, but couldn't, knowing if he did open his mouth, it would jeopardize Rei's life even more.

So, instead of lettings his emotions get the best of him, he chose the next best option; leaving the room.

As the door was slammed shut, everyone then chose this time to take their leave, awaiting the dreaded response from Relena.

* * *

Heero sat in his empty room skipping out on dinner, fingering the plain, plastic CD case that contained the gift Rei had given him. His eyes scanned the exterior and then he opened it, reading the message that she wrote him. "Heero, have fun on the plane... I bet Relena is staring at you..." It made him laugh, remembering that Relena was indeed staring at him when he read it. 

_I found you here, now please just stay for a while  
I can move on with you around  
I hand you my mortal life, but will it be forever?_

As he read her words, including the comment about Relena, Heero felt his lips tug upwards as a small smile emerged, his eyes shining as he remembered everything.

_I'd do anything for a smile, holding you 'till our time is done  
We both know the day will come, but I don't want to leave you_

It was a weird feeling to Heero, looking back on everything as it flashed before him. All of the small things and sweet moments began to make sense and come together, his heart coming at ease with its self.

He sat the CD case down and closed it, trying to tear his gaze from its plastic void. Looking it at only reminded him how she was captured, how she wasn't safe, how he couldn't protect her.

"If I could of just said no… If I could have just broken the stupid contract…" Heero whispered, placing his head in his hands. There was no one in the room at the moment, so he felt he could relieve built up steam. "If only…"

_I see my vision burn, I feel my memories fade with time  
But I'm too young to worry  
A melody, a memory, or just one picture_

"Maybe, if I had been more open with her…" He pondered over his behavior and actions he displayed towards the raven haired girl, making him cringe. "Maybe, if I would have acted more like I felt, things would be different…"

_Seize the day or die regretting the time we lost  
It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over_

"Maybe, if I acted towards her like Trowa does to Minako, she would be here…" Heero kept replaying scenarios in his mind, still unaware of the visit by Jocelyn, which instructed Minako to attend. "Maybe, if I would have been…"

He had then been broken, his eyes letting free the tears he had held back for so many years, the pain on his chest being so heavy, his hands shaking in question.

_Newborn life replacing all of us, changing this fable we live in  
No longer needed here so where do we go?_

"It's funny… I remember when I first saw you on the temple doorstep… I thought you were the most beautiful person I had ever seen…" Heero wiped his eyes and then began to stare at the plastic case again. "You even yelled at Wufei."

"Please, don't cry."

Heero looked up, his eyes red and face wet. He almost choked when he saw a little, black haired girl at his bedside.

"Jocelyn?"

She looked up at Heero and held his hand, her little fingers gripping his. "Please, don't cry."

_Will you take a journey tonight; follow me past the walls of death?  
But girl, what if there is no eternal life?_

The brunette was very confused. How did Jocelyn get here?

"I always hate it when you cry." The little girl's eyes were wide and covered by a mist, making Heero bombard himself with questions. Did she just say that she always hated it when he cried?

"Um, you do?"

"Yeah, it makes me sad because I know you are really strong. Every time you cry, I know that something is really wrong." She backed away, dropping the brunette's hand. "Past momma is ok."

_I see my vision burn, I feel my memories fade with time  
But I'm too young to worry  
A melody, a memory, or just one picture_

"Past momma?"

She nodded, a smile coming to her features. It wasn't a smile of excitement, nor was it a smile of extreme happiness. This smile was one of reassurance, telling him that everything would be ok. "Yeah, past momma… she is ok. I promise."

Heero smiled back to her, his conscience feeling all the more clear. "Thank you, Jocelyn."

With that, the little girl waved and vanished, her little smile leaving a lasting impression on Heero's heart.

_  
Seize the day or die regretting the time we lost  
It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over_

"I cannot give up…" He fell backwards to lie on his bed, his bed sheets forming around him and his arms tucked neatly behind his skull. He breathed softly and slowly let his eye's drift closed, the picture of Rei's smile emanating in his mind. "I will not give up. I will get you back, and then I will show you exactly how I feel about you. I will leave no questions unanswered, and no page blank. I will find you."

With that, he muttered his final words for the night, his heart free from its painful ache until he awoke from his slumber.

_Trials in life, questions of us existing here  
Don't wanna die alone without you here  
Please tell me what we have is real_

* * *

Ok... I know this wasn't an eventful chapter. It was more of a 'Heero faces himself' chapter. I think Heero is a very complex character, so, he got a chapter to himself. Besides, it must be hard going against everything you used to know to fight for something new. Especially when it comes to loved ones.

Also, that song was _Seize the Day_ by Avenged Sevenfold. I do NOT own it. I love that song, but sadly, do not own it.

I have a lot of music in my story. Oh well... that is a main point in my life and so I am assuming that is why it is getting into my stories. Oops!

Till next time,

Xx Lady Xiao xX


	18. Chapter Seventeen: The Game

AHHH!!! I am on fire!!! I have updated this twice in like, a week or so! Anyway, this chapter has mucho action. That is basically what the next few chapters are. We discover where Rei-chan is!

**But, here are my thank you's!**

**Lina** **Hino:** AH! I am so sorry about all that stuff! Whenever you are ready to send me that fic to beta just let me know!

**Lazy...:** I understand! Thank you for taking the time to review, and thank you for all that praise! Makes me cry happy tears...

**Rena H.M.:** This chapter should answer all your questions!

**Requiem of Fire:** So you are an A7X fan too, eh? Great band! Love 'em to death!

**Perfection's Scream:** You find out who the 2 timer is this chap! That sounds like I am talking about a relationship... but I'm not! I am really talking about the person who is working within...

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

P.S. This chapter is named after the song, 'The Game', by Disturbed. I don't own that either. The song seemed to fit the mood of this chapter. You don't know what I am talking about yet, but you will soon find out!

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: The Game

Rei's eyes flashed open, her face stuck to cold tile. She began to push herself up, but her arms collapsed, the weight to much for her to bear.

The room was pitch black, a cold draft settling in the air. She put her hand to her face, a warm liquid staining her fingertips. Rei couldn't see it, but she had a feeling it was blood.

Her entire body ached; breathing became a constant effort, her chest feeling as though it was being crushed.

"What have you done to me…?" She muttered quietly, her lips quaking as she lay in her heap. She still wore the black sweat pants and red tank top that she slept in, but they offered little protection, little warmth in the small void.

Her feet felt as if they were frozen, stuck in a stone like state. The quiet began to break her, the endless silence pushing through her mind. She could hear nothing, she could feel nothing. Was she truly dead?

"You are awake."

A voice echoed throughout her enclosure, the man's deep voice seeming to silence even the silence. She turned over onto her back, her chest rising and falling with each harsh breath.

"Who are you?"

_Tell me exactly what am I supposed to do  
Now that I have allowed you to beat me?_

She heard the man chuckle, a harsh laugh filling her eardrums. "Maybe an even better question would be who are you, Miss Rei Hino?"

Rei's breath caught in her throat. The only ones who knew of her real name where the senshi, the pilots, and the Preventors. How did this evil man know about her?

"You might be asking yourself why you are hear and who I am, how I know your secret and the like…" The man paused for a moment, Rei's body aching in fear. "All I can say is that you might want to watch who you trust next time. Not everyone in this world is trustworthy."

Rei began to cough, making her body quiver. "What… have you done?"

"My soldiers were sent to retrieve you as a part of a bargain. You see, my lady, unknowingly to you, you were made a token of a little deal I made. Everything will come to place, soon. You shall see."

The black haired girl waited a while before she stopped listening for the man's harsh words, since they never came. Instead she waited in her dark catacomb, her body beaten and spirits torn.

* * *

Minako sat on her bed, her head resting on a soft, white pillow and legs covered with a pink blanket. All she could think about was Rei and where she possibly could be. It seemed unreal that her fiery friend Sailor Mars and Senshi of War, Rei Hino, could fall victim to a kidnapping.

The blonde looked over to a black pistol that sat on her dresser, its finish gleaming under the lamplight. Trowa had given it to her for protection, in case anything crazy happened. She always kept it near by now, having a sinking feeling that she would need it.

Now all of the pilots were in the briefing room, again. They had been in there constantly now, none of them able to come to an agreement about the rescue of Rei. Relena would never give them an answer, so they were supposed to figure it out themselves. Minako found that odd, since Relena always had an opinion.

"It's funny how everything can change in a heart beat…" Minako muttered, looking at the ring Trowa had given her. "One minute we are the Sailor Senshi, fighting evil and bringing peace to Tokyo. The next we are helpless civilians, falling in love and waiting for my kidnapped best friend to return."

Tears began to well up in her eyes, her conscience beginning to overload with forgotten pain and tearful regret. She almost let them fall, but then shook her head, switching her sad look to one of determination.

"I cannot break. I have to be strong! I have to be the leader I am supposed to be. Rei-chan, I will be strong for you."

After that was said an alarm sounded, making the blonde grab her pistol and hold it close.

* * *

Relena sat in her chair as the alarm of the Preventors headquarters' went off, everyone else in the briefing room being sent into frenzy. She continued to sit, listening to a female voice on the intercom.

"This is an alert. All military personnel to their stations. I repeat this is an alert…"

She just stared at the wooden table, her eyes impassive. The blonde felt a hand on her shoulder, making her turn her gaze.

"Relena, you need to be sent somewhere safe." Sally Po advised, trying to get Relena to stand. "It is dangerous here."

After a moment on silence, Sally tried again, this time using both hands.

"Please, Miss Peacecraft."

She shook her head, forcing herself back down into her seat. Her eyes were now glazed over, making Sally unsure.

"Thank you, Sally. But, I need to stay here."

"But, Relena… you can't-"

Relena raised up her hand, signaling for her to stop talking. "Leave, Sally. Help the Pilots."

Reluctantly, Sally walked out knowing she couldn't ignore orders, drawing out her pistol and running out of the door. The Pilot's then took this as their cue to go, each of them drawing their weapons and making their leave. Heero was the last one in line to go, but Relena wasn't ready to let him go yet.

"Pilot 01…"

The brunette turned his head, his Prussian blue eyes seeming to tell a story. Behind them held pain and anguish, but those were not met without love. He had found it, and he was set on getting it back.

_I kind of like the misery you put me through  
Darling you can trust me completely_

Seeing this made Relena's heart feel empty, like it had been robbed of everything it could possibly bear. Loving Heero was something she could never give up, but she had never dreamed of this. She had done something terrible and she didn't know why. _Was it out of jealousy? Everyone trusted me… and I played them all like pawns. _

She knew it was true. Everyone had trusted her, all except for one. The one she couldn't quiet get to, the one who she could never have.

"I'm sorry."

Heero looked at her and nodded, his eyes still showing no change in them from before. He cocked his gun and the room silenced, almost like a dreamless slumber.

"I know."

* * *

As the fighting raged outside, Relena could hear the screams and gunshots, terror and chaos raging just beyond the door, making her heart sink. She pushed back on the table and stood from her chair, standing up and staring at the door, as if waiting for someone.

Her hands rested in front of her, one of them holding the other as a lone tear fell from her eye.

* * *

Minako opened her bedroom door, looking around the frame to look down the hall. She had not seen anyone yet, but she was sure that her current destination would be crawling with soldiers.

Her eyes were stern and hands rigid, clasping the pistol for her life. She ran down the hallway, her feet hitting the ground swiftly. The blonde's current goal was to make it to the briefing room, hopefully running into someone she knew.

As she was about to round the corner, she stopped abruptly, trying to slow down her breathing. Just beyond the wall she saw a tall man, wearing a general's uniform and multiple guns walk into the briefing room. Her nerves were shot and her mind was running circles.

She stood there for what seemed like hours, waiting for the man to emerge again. She listened intently for the door shutting or opening, but instead heard a single gunshot.

* * *

General Leonardo walked into the briefing room, the place where Relena and himself were to meet. He smirked as he saw the young lady standing patiently waiting for him, her hands clasped and face white.

"We meet again, Miss Peacecraft."

"It appears so." Her voice quivered slightly, her hands shaking as Leonardo circled her, his heavy boots making a loud thud with each step.

"I am assuming you have reconsidered your little 'threat', eh? Surely you are not stupid enough to refuse me again." A light chuckle resided in his voice, his brown, unshaven mustache reminding Relena of a cruel tyrant.

_If you even try to look the other way  
I think that I could kill this time  
_

"I have already caused more damage than intended."

He stopped in front of her, an arms length away from her small frame. A mischievous smile crept on his face as he brought up his hand to cradle his chin.

"Funny. You start this deal to help 'keep peace' and it completely backfired." He looked behind him towards the door, machine gun fire and explosions breaking all forms of silence. "It is like you said; you caused a lot more damage."

She remained quiet, her eyes directed straight into his.

"So, do you still want to fight this?"

The question was pondered a bit in her head, part of her wanting to fight and the other half denying it. She had always been 'pro peace' and these debates had always killed her. However, this was her time to redeem herself, and hopefully grant back at least a small speck of dignity.

"General Leonardo," She began, her tone even and firm. "I will not complete my end of our bargain. As far as I am concerned, you and your army can go straight to hell."

_It doesn't really seem I'm getting through to you  
Though I see you weeping so sweetly_

He chuckled and turned his back, making his way towards the door. "Very well, Miss Peacecraft."

_I think that you might have to take another taste  
A little bit of hell this time_

Leonardo pulled out his pistol, aiming it directly for her stomach. After a few brief moments, he pulled the trigger, a loud bang ringing throughout the headquarters.

"Our deal is terminated."

* * *

Her heart stopped momentarily, Minako's breathing coming to an abrupt stop. Her ear's seemed to be screaming, terror screeching out its cries as the bullet flared, the sound crushing into an unfortunate soul. It took all of her to wait for the man to depart before going to see the victim. She wanted to take him down, but could not risk it.

She crept down the hall and leaned around the door frame, looking to see if any enemies were present. Noticing she was indeed safe, she began her room scan, only to see a sight she hadn't expected.

On the ground lay a crumpled Relena, her pink dress bloody from her wound. Blood poured from the gaping hole, her hands shaking as she held herself.

"Oh, my God! Relena!" Minako ran to her side, putting down her pistol beside her and cradling Relena's head in her lap. Never in a million years had she thought this would happen, but in times like these, even the impossible was possible. "Hold on, Relena! I will go-"

"Stop…" The blonde muttered, giving her a weak smile. "I know I don't have much time. I want to tell you…"

"Tell me what?"

"I want to tell you everything." Relena coughed a bit, a small amount of blood trickling from the corner of her mouth. "Rei is being held captive on Legion's ship. She is kept in the barracks, which is at the base of the ship."

At moment's Relena had to quit talking, but would always pick right where she left off. By this time, tears were welling up in Minako's eyes, threatening to run down her cheeks.

_You always wanted people to remember you  
To leave your little mark on society_

"I made a deal with Leonardo. I told him that I would give him the money and Rei. He asked me what was so important about her, and I told him that she could tell the future. Leonardo was immediately interested. He said if I followed these guidelines, we wouldn't be attacked, and peace would be sustained."

"Relena, you had a good intention…"

"No, no…" She waved a shaking hand in front of Minako's face, blood running down her palm. "I did not. I was so jealous of Rei I was willing to do anything to destroy her. I love Heero, and seeing him with someone else was unbearable."

Minako remained silent, feeling Relena's life force dwindling by the minute.

"But, I saw how upset he was when she was taken, and I couldn't bear it. After that I contacted Leonardo, telling him that the deal was off and we would fight. Not thinking that he would attack so soon and catch us off guard."

_Don't you know your wish is coming true today  
Another victim dies tonight  
_

Relena's breathing started to slow, only getting a few breaths a minute. Her eyelids grew heavy and heart beat slowed, death watching her.

"Minako, can you tell Rei something for me when you get her back?"

The blonde nodded, her tears now coming down full force.

"Tell her, I am sorry."

"Ok, I will."

She now closed her eyes, her hands losing their tension. "Oh, yeah, Minako?"

"Yes?"

With a faint smile, Relena Peacecraft spoke her last words, ones that would stick with Minako forever.

"I finally know what it is like to die."

* * *

GASP! So the one on the inside was none other than Relena. I wanted her to die an honorable death, because she did try to rectify her mistake. But, next time, Rei-chan is back in action!

Till then,

Xx Lady Xiao xX


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Hide and Seek

Here is Chapter 18! I FINALLY updated! I am kinda sad though, considering that this is almost over... T.T Much grief. I am still planning on a sequel, so if you all want one, let me know!

There is only two or three chaps left, that is including an epilougue. I wrote this while listening to the song, "Hide and Seek" by Imogen Heap. That is where the title came from. It is a REALLY depressing song, so I guess this is where the mood of this chapter came from. Well, ENJOY!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING...! Except Jocelyn!

**Thank you's:**

**Lina Hino:** Oh! I can't wait to get your cosplay pic! Send it quick!

**Rena H.M.:** Yeah, I couldn't decide if Relena should die or not, but in the end, she did! Well, at least it was an honorable death.

**Lethal-Siren:** At first, I was like, sad. I didn't mean to make you sad. But at least EB games was having a sale. That ALWAYS fixs things. Well, I hope you enjoy this chappy.

**tilitharis:** I don't know if your "OMG" comment was a good one or a bad one, but I can only hope it was good. Thanks for reviewing!

**Elenemire:** Thank you for reviewing and encouragement!!

**Perfection's Scream:** I am glad you liked the last line. I thought it was really emotional, and I actually almost cried when writing it. But, at least her death was for an honorable reason. She redeemed herself.

P.S. I **ACTUALLY** didn't put song lyrics in this chapter! Proud much? Just kidding! But, I will probably put more in the next ones. I can't help it!

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Hide and Seek

Rei could hear several explosions and gunshots; the soldiers scream's penetrating through the walls that surrounded her. Her heart ached as she heard them, dreading that every cry was one of her friends.

She pushed herself to her knees, her strength slowly returning to her. This made her relax, her breathing slowing down to a normal rate and her chest no longer felt as though it would collapse. She tilted her head up, looking around her black abyss.

She could see nothing, but her hands felt a cold, wet floor beneath her. Her finger nails clicked against the tile as she crawled around, looking for anything resembling an exit.

After a few moments, Rei reached a wall, her hands touching cold metal. She began to pound on the wall, her fists aching after a couple strikes. She crumpled to the ground again, holding her stomach and doubling over in despair.

"Every time I have had to face something…" She whispered, her voice cracking as she consoled herself. "I have always had my senshi powers to help me."

Another bomb could be heard outside of her prison, sending a shock of pain to her heart.

"I have never had to face something while I was powerless. Now, I can truly understand pain. I can hear them all screaming…" A tear escaped from her eyes, trailing down her bloody cheek. "I can hear them all screaming…"

"I can hear all of them… I can hear them as they load their guns… I can hear them as they take their last breath…" More tears began to fall from her eyes, all of them landing onto her sweat pants. "I can hear their soul as it leaves them."

_Please… I need some help… I need to help them… Everyone needs a saving grace…_

* * *

Hotaru looked at her ceiling, her eyes still red from the crying she had done that day. Guilt plagued her, creeping through her mind like a shadow, eating away at the seams of her soul. Her eyes began to fill again, tears running silently down her face, dropping down to her bed sheets. Innocent spots of water stained her comforter, expanding as the fluid became more abundant. 

"Rei-chan… I have failed you…"

A slight wind stirred, chilling her a little. She rubbed her arms and sat up, a feeling of fear instantly being instilled in her. Across the room stood Jocelyn, her face red and wet, a shaking hand reaching out, her sad gaze penetrating her walls.

"Hotaru… It has all changed…"

"What has all changed?"

Jocelyn sniffed and tears continued to roll down her face. "The future. Relena is dead. She didn't die in my time."

Hotaru's breath caught in her throat, everything going silent. The little girl walked to the edge of Hotaru's bed, reaching out to grab her hand.

"My mommy is going to die if you don't come with me. She needs someone to help her."

"Y-Your mom..."

Jocelyn's tears became heavier now, streaming down her face in rivers. "Yes! Rei is going to die! She is trapped in a room and is too weak to get out!"

Hotaru's face became alarmed, full of worry and sadness. "Let me get the others! We can all-"

"I can only take you Hotaru. I am not even supposed to be here! I had to sneak away from the green haired lady with the key!" Jocelyn pulled on Hotaru's arm, yanking her to her feet. "Let's go!"

Before Hotaru could say a word, they disappeared, Hotaru's tears stains yet to dry off of her pillow…

* * *

Heero kept shooting the influx of soldiers as they poured through the entrance to headquarters, reloading as soon as he ran out of bullets. His head pounded as he watched his enemy's fall, every time a flash of Rei appearing in his mind. _I have to fight… I have to fight for her…_

He could see Trowa and Quatre in his peripheral vision and he could hear Duo and Wufei behind him on the upper floor balcony. For the first time in all his years of fighting, he could honestly say he was fighting for something greater than himself, for someone he truly cared for.

As he turned he could see Minako standing in the hallway, terror written across her features. He could hear Trowa screaming for her to leave, but she would not budge. Instead she ran behind a pillar and began shooting at the enemy, tears streaming down her face.

"I will save you, Rei…" Heero muttered to himself as he continued to shoot. "I will get you back…"

* * *

Rei held her knees to her chest as she leaned against the metal wall. Silent tears were long before shed, leaving her with nothing else to do but think. Her thoughts wandered between her first home to her like now. It all seemed lost. 

"Rei-chan?"

The black haired girls head turned up, her eyes searching around her black abyss. Did she just hear Hotaru's voice? _No I didn't. There is no way…_

"Past momma?"

She put her hands to the sides of her face, her eyes squinting shut as if she was in pain. _Your not there! You cannot be here!_

"Rei-chan, please say something so we can find you."

_I am going insane! _

"Past momma, I know you are here. Everything has changed!"

Rei caught her breath, her chest feeling like it was being crushed by a boulder. Everything has changed? _I guess I will take a chance…_

"Hota-chan… Jocelyn… I am here." As she choked out the words, a stinging feeling vibrated throughout her heart. Each word sent a feeling of forgetfulness, a numbness and fear that her mind was playing tricks, that these voices weren't real.

Soon she felt little hands, followed by a set of bigger ones on her arm, a sigh of relief escaping someone's throat.

"Rei-chan… Are you ok?"

"No." Rei laughed a little. "I can't sit here and not do anything while everyone else is dying."

"Hotaru, please heal her."

Rei searched for Jocelyn's face, finally finding it and brushing her tear stained cheeks. "Hey, baby. How are you?"

"I am sad."

"Don't be. Your past momma will be alright."

Hotaru tapped on Rei's shoulder, making her stop talking to Jocelyn. "I won't be able to heal you completely, considering I haven't done this in a while. But, I will make it so you can stand."

"It is alright Hota-chan. I understand. Do what you can."

Jocelyn tugged on the bottom of Rei's tank top, stealing her attention while Hotaru began to work her wonders.

"Mommy?"

Rei was about to respond, but something was different. Jocelyn had called her 'mommy', just that. There was no 'past' on it. It had a ring to it, one that Rei surprisingly didn't mind.

"Yes?"

She could hear the child begin to sob, but it didn't stop her from talking. "Be careful. The enemy has already killed so many. The killed Relena-chan."

Rei's facial expression fell, even though no one could exactly see it in the dark "What?"

"In my time she was still alive. But, for some reason, now she isn't. I don't want the future to change anymore! I want you and daddy to stay alive!"

Before Rei could even say anything else, Hotaru had announced that she had done she could, standing up herself and helping Rei to her feet.

"I will take us outside." Jocelyn took both of the girl's hands, transporting them outside. As she did so, Hotaru promptly fell to her knees, holding her stomach and breathing heavily.

"Hotaru, are you ok?" Rei asked, bending beside her friend.

"I have to take her back. I have already disturbed time so much." Jocelyn held Hotaru's hand, looking back up to Rei with a smile. "Mommy, stay alive, ok?"

"I will, I promise."

"Before I leave, take this." Jocelyn pulled something out of the pocket of her overalls, shocking Rei as she dropped it into her hand. "You will need it."

Rei could only stare at it for a moment, so many things shocking her at once. She looked up to thank Jocelyn and Hotaru, but they were already gone, making Rei look back in her hands.

"Perfect Soldier, eh? I guess it is time to find out…" She told herself, walking across the blood stained concrete barefoot, holding the pistol Heero had given her in her right hand. "I will do my best. I will fight for everything and everyone I love. I will even fight for you Relena, even for you."

She could hear the screams erupting from the headquarters, soldiers running inside from their trucks parked outside. No one seemed to notice the raven haired girl walking towards them, or their eminent death approaching ever so silently.

* * *

Heero and the others had backed into the briefing room, taking out everyone as they came through the door. None of them missed the sight of Relena lying on the floor, a pool of blood saturating her dress. 

A look of pure shock appeared across the faces of the Pilots, none of them quite sure what to express about the situation. Minako's tears just grew more profuse, and this made Heero realize why she was crying in the first place.

After a few more moment's, no more soldiers came through, giving the Pilot's a few moment's of rest. Each of them realized that their guns were empty, all except Heero and Minako. Despite this, Trowa rushed over to the crying Minako, throwing his arms around her as she wept on his chest.

"Trowa… she is dead! She died in my arms! I saw it all happen! I saw it all…" Minako screamed into his chest, his strong arms holding her close as she cried. "She was the one who gave Rei away… She gave her to Legion! But, in the end, she redeemed herself…"

Minako began to choke, tears flying of her face and onto Trowa's shirt. "I didn't do anything! I couldn't do anything!"

"Hush… it's all going to be ok. We are all going to be ok." He put a hand on her head and pushed it close to him, running his fingers through her hair. "We are going to get out of here… and after that, we are going to be together forever, ok?"

She nodded in his embrace, clutching to him and dropping her gun.

"Haha… so you think you are going to make it out?"

Everyone turned to see a tall man in uniform walk through the door, one that Minako recognized very well.

"Who the hell are you?" Duo spat, watching the man as he walked around the room, his hand to his side. He eyed Heero as he held his pistol in front of him, drawing his own to oppose him. "Do you oppose me?"

Everyone watched the deadlock, everyone knowing that they were quite incapable of assisting. Quatre subconsciously began to check his pockets for spare clips, but found none, considering the attack was indeed a surprise and he had no time to prepare.

"You are all hopeless. My soldiers will be following me soon, and then you are all dead. I have gained the upper hand in this." He smirked at the brunette in front of him, a conniving grin appearing on his face. "So, you are the one who caused Miss Peace craft so much grief."

Heero said nothing, only watched the man without blinking.

"I guess I am in your debt. Without you, I wouldn't have gotten to strike the very deal with Miss Relena that ended her life, as well as yours." He cocked his gun, tilting his head a bit. "As a gesture for thanks, I will kill you myself, so at least your name will be known for being defeated by me, General Leonardo McNeil."

Heero tried to fire, but found himself in a dilemma; the bullet had lodged itself in the chamber, unwilling to emerge to save him.

"Goodbye, Mr. Yuy."

Everyone's faces turned to those of pure fear as a shot rang throughout the room.

* * *

Dun Dun DUNNNN!!!! AHHHH!!! So what exactly happened, eh? Well, you all shall know next chapter! I already have it halfway done! 

Till then...

Xx Lady Xiao xX


	20. Chapter Nineteen: Serenity

Here it is! The final chapter before the Epilogue! T.T I am so sad! I loved writing this so much!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed last time! They meant the world! I am going to update Toxicity soon to everyone who is reading that as well...

**Thank you too...**

**Kitsune-001:** Well... I might be evil... I might not... you just gotta read on to see!

**tilitharis**: Thank you! I am glad you like this story. It makes me happy!

**Perfection's Scream:** I am sorry that the plot is frustrating. But, it is now coming to a close so hopefully that solves things!

**Lethal-Siren**: I laughed when I read the 'who killed Kenny' comment. That was funny.

**Prince Kaz:** Yeah that is why she went. If Minako wasn't there to witness it, and I chose Minako because Relena had shone the most hate towards her besides Rei, then her death wouldn't have been revered as 'honorable' as I would have liked it.

**ChanLari:** I am glad you want a sequel. I don't want the story to end yet!

**AutomatesRose:** Yay! I know someone who will read the sequel already! Thank you!

**Rena H.M.:** Well... I guess we will have to wait and see...

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: Serenity

Heero looked down at his chest, his eyes growing big at the sound of the fire. He waited for the pain, waited for the impact of the hot metal colliding with his body. But, it never came. He heard Duo gasp, making him look up to the sight before him.

Leonardo's gun dropped to the ground, making a loud thud as it resonated throughout the room. The general looked to Heero, his eyes impassive and his words slurred.

"Fate is a funny thing." With that he fell, landing on top of his gun and at Heero's feet.

"Oh my God." Minako exclaimed, her voice getting louder as she spoke. "Rei-chan!"

The brunette looked to the door, his heart hurting as he saw his savior. She stood at the door, both hands holding her pistol in front of her. Blood trailed down her arm and stained her face; her bare feet littered in dirt and cuts. Her once white tank top was now red and her pants torn, violet eyes and facial expression stern with relief.

As the blonde ran to her, Rei fell against the door frame, sliding down the wall and crumpling to the floor. Her pistol tumbled out of her hand and her head lay against the hard wood, her eyes barely open.

"Rei! What happened to you?" Minako looked at her arm and face, but the girl did not respond. Heero soon came bounding to her side, holding her head in his arms.

"Rei… Rei! Don't go to sleep on me!" Heero shook her slightly, making her eyes open wide for a moment. She still sat unresponsive, her eyes looking around at everyone around her.

"We need to get her out of here."

"What about the rest of the soldiers?" Quatre asked while looking at Rei's arm. Minako stood and looked into the hallway, not seeing any moment.

"I don't think there are any more." Minako popped the clip out of Rei's gun, seeing it empty. "I think Rei handled it for us."

Heero picked Rei up, cradling the semi-conscious woman in his arms. "Let's go. We will get one of the planes and fly out. I bet that is where Sally Po went."

* * *

Rei woke up to a beeping monitor, needles sticking in her arms and hands. She noticed a bandage on her right arm and could feel the comfort of gauze on her forehead, letting her know she was indeed alive. 

Her eyes scanned the room, looking at all the machines and trinkets. On the left hand side of her bed she could see a door with a small window, nurses' running back and forth in the outside hallway. She turned her aching head to the right to see a window and a small couch, but that wasn't all.

On the small couch sat Minako, Trowa, Hotaru, Quatre, and Heero, each of them piled in and asleep. She could hear someone snoring faintly and noticed right away it was Minako.

Minako's hand was bandaged as well as her knees, a small, red blotch being seen through the gauze. Trowa seemed relatively alright, no bandages or anything. Hotaru had a bandage around her leg from where the Legion soldier shot her. Quatre and Heero both had one bandage on their upper arms, but nothing major.

She smiled a little, wincing as the corners of her mouth turned upwards. She raised a needle plagued hand to touch her face, meeting a large bandage and a sting. _Damn it. I don't even remember what happened._

About that time she looked out her window, looking at the tree branches and the sun set. It made her breath a sigh of relief, knowing she was able to survive and see something that beautiful again.

"Rei?" The black haired girl turned to see Minako staring at her, the girl's eyes swollen and red. "Are you awake for real this time?"

"Uh, I think so."

Minako nodded and smiled, walking over to Rei's side and holding her hand. "Do you remember anything?"

"No." Rei yawned and made an attempt to stretch, but soon gave up when she began to get leg cramps. "Is it all over?"

"Yes. It is done. Hotaru told us what happened when they found you in that room." Minako smiled a bit. "She said that Jocelyn came."

Rei smiled at the memory of the girl who saved her, her little hands as they gripped her arm and face as she wept. "Yeah, she did. She also told me Relena died."

The blonde didn't speak for a minute, just stared at Rei's white bed sheets. "It was an honorable one. She faced the mark of death, wanting to atone for what she had done. I got to hear her confession, and now I get to relay the story to officials and family."

"Sad part is, I will never get to tell her thank you."

"Thank you?"

"Yeah, thank you." Rei smiled and her eyes shone, a new twinkle being present. "She didn't have to do that, knowing that her end was imminent. She could have just kept going the same course and then apologized later. But, she didn't. She took a risk… and is completely forgiven by me."

Minako gave her a soft smile, rubbing Rei's hand with her thumb. "He is really worried about you, you know." She nodded her head in the direction of the sleeping Heero who was currently having issues staying on the couch. "He never leaves this room."

At the mention of the brunette, Rei smiled, feeling a warm tint coming to her cheeks. She couldn't help it.

"Duo and Ami should be back pretty soon. They went to the pharmacy to get Duo some more pain relievers."

Rei quirked an eyebrow, making her forehead hurt a little. "Why?"

"He broke his arm."

"WHAT?! How did he manage that?" Rei exclaimed, keeping her voice at a whisper.

"Well, when we went to the plane hangar and began to board, Duo tripped on the way up the stairs." Minako tried her hardest not to laugh, but found it too amusing to hold it in. "I am really terrible for laughing."

"It's ok, I probably would have laughed too if I had seen it." The black haired girl looked towards the machines surrounding her. "What is all this crap? I can't be in that bad of a condition."

The blonde picked up a clipboard beside Rei's bed, looking at the papers on it. "Well, let's see… you had a concussion, which was the cause of a minor brain aneurysm. That was what made you to pass out."

"Ah."

"You also had a large amount of blood loss, hence the bandages." Minako flipped to the next page. "You were dehydrated and as a result, you got a kidney infection."

Rei began to look irritated. "Is it done yet?"

"Nope!" Minako smiled and went to the last page. "You have an outer skin infection on your right foot from walking around barefooted."

"That wasn't my fault! I didn't have any shoes!"

"Well, you still got it sister." She picked up a tray with six bottles on it. "These are all your medicines!"

"NO! I refuse to take them!"

"You will take them." The door to the room was opened, revealing Ami and Duo walking in with a small, white bag. "I will make sure of it."

"Ami-chan! Duo-chan!" Rei exclaimed, her eyes gazing to Duo's arm, which was now in a cast. "Way to go, Shinigami."

He fidgeted a bit and began to blush, giving her a small smile. "I try."

"Makoto and Wufei will be here momentarily. They went to go get everyone food." Ami announced, setting the bag down on the table by the couch.

"Wufei actually went?" Rei asked, not exactly sure if she should believe her.

"Yeah! Wu-man has a thing for Mako-chan." Minako chimed, waking up the other sleeping figures on the couch. She flashed her V for victory sign and grabbed Trowa's hand to pull him up. "Wake up, sleepy head!"

"Uhhh..." Trowa mumbled, opening his heavy eyes. It was quite obvious that Minako had not let him sleep much. He turned his head slowly and saw Rei sitting up in the hospital bed, a small smile present on her face. "Hello, Rei. How do you feel?"

"Great." She motioned to the machines with her head, sarcasm dripping from her words. "I love these things."

Hotaru and Quatre both stood up at the same time, but Hotaru certainly made it to Rei first, jumping on top of the bedridden girl and enveloping her into a hug. Rei hugged her back and smiled, rubbing her back with her needle stuck hand.

"Rei-chan! I was so scared!" Hotaru ignored the throbbing in her leg and continued to hug her friend. "When he took you away I was so scared!"

"It's ok… I am here and alive." Rei pulled out of Hotaru's grasp, looking at her to smile. She wanted to reassure her that she was ok. "I promise!"

The girl smiled back and gently crawled out of Rei's bed, not wanting to disturb the machinery any more than she already had. Quatre soon wrapped his hand around the small girl's waist, giving her a caring squeeze.

"It is good to see you well, Rei."

"You as well, Quatre."

Around Quatre and Hotaru, Rei could see the person she really wanted to see, his body leaned over and elbows on his knees. He looked at her intently and gave her a weak smile, showing her that he was indeed relieved.

Minako didn't fail to notice. Feeling that they needed some alone time, she quickly ushered everyone out of the room, leaving the two at peace. He watched everyone go, each them filing out of the door. Heero could have sworn he saw Duo give him a 'thumbs up' and a goofy grin.

"Hey." He greeted, walking over to her bedside and grabbing her hand. It truly hurt him to see her bound by these cords and needles, her fiery spirit confound by these bonds. Despite all this, she squeezed his hand harder, giving him the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

"Hey. What's going on?"

He laughed a little, liking her carefree question. "Nothing. We have all just been waiting around for you to wake up."

"How long was I out?"

"Hm…" He looked to the ceiling for a minute, thinking about the past days. "Four days, I think."

Rei's eyes grew wide, her mouth dropping. "Holy shit! I am so sorry!"

Heero just grinned, looking at her worried expression. "Don't be. We didn't mind at all. We all love you, Rei."

_We all love you? We…? _

"You were really scaring everyone. Minako had a few dreams were she thought you woke up."

"That would explain her asking me that."

Heero gave her a confused expression. "Asking you what?"

"If I was awake 'for real'."

There was a silence shared between them, only the beeping of her monitors and the pulses of their hearts giving off noise. Both of them had so much to say, but had no idea where to begin explaining it. Heero had promised himself that he would make it known to Rei how he felt, but now that the time had come, he couldn't figure out what to say.

For the past few days he had thought over it all, watching her still form lay. It took him awhile to finally reach the conclusion that he didn't know where to begin because there _was_ no where to begin. His feelings for her were infinite, and something he couldn't very well comprehend. He had tried searching for a starting point, but had failed at every trial.

"I am sorry."

Rei looked at him questioningly, tilting her head to the side for a moment. "What for?"

"Everything." He turned his head down, closing his eyes. "I couldn't protect you. I didn't stay at home so I could fight for you. I have failed at everything I hoped to ever achieve."

Rei couldn't say anything, his words hitting her like boulders. She hadn't expected this in the slightest, for there was no reason for him to apologize. He had done nothing wrong in her eyes.

She sat up in her bed, putting a hand under his chin and turning his gaze towards hers. She gave him a warm smile, but inside was crying because of the sadness in his eyes

"Heero, you didn't know… You performed your duty. You did exactly what you were supposed to do, exactly what I would have done in your situation. Before you met me, you made a commitment to uphold the contract to the Preventor's. I don't expect you to forget that because of me."

With these words, Heero wrapped her in a hug, holding her as if his life depended on it. "Well, I am ready to make a new commitment."

He pulled away from Rei and looked her in the eyes, touching her face with his hand. "To you."

As they leaned forward to kiss, Heero smiled, stopping for a moment. He slipped something in her hand, making her advert her gaze down towards the object. It was her gun. She thought she left it at Headquarters.

"I believe you lost this, My Perfect Soldier..."

It was then Rei and Heero forgot about everything else. They forgot about the fighting, the hospital, and all the hurt. All they were focused on was them, holding each other in their arms and crying tears of happiness. As a light rain pelted the window, replacing the warm sun, the two could be seen kissing softly on Rei's hospital bed with no cares in the world…

* * *

WAH!!!!! Next time is the Epilogue. I have already decided to write a sequel, so prepare for that as well!

Dun dun DUNNN!!!!! Jocelyn appears AGAIN next time! We finally get to see what is up with that child!

Xx Lady Xiao xX


	21. Epilogue

OMG IT IS THE END!!!!

WAHHH!!!!!

Ok -compose ones self- I am ok... I think... but yeah, I loved writing this story so much. It is by far my favorite, and hopefully the sequel will mean just as much. Thank you to everyone who has stuck with this fic... it means the world. Without you, readers and reviewers alike, it wouldn't have made it this far and been completed.

Thank you to everyone! I love you all!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.

* * *

Epilogue

It was Christmas time again at the Winner estate. The resident's were, needless to say, very happy and excited. Christmas presents were piled high around the Christmas tree Duo and Minako drug up, the entire thing being brightly lit up by decorations. It was indeed a joyous occasion

"Ami, hurry and bring the hot chocolate in here! I am freezing!" Minako chided, rubbing her arms while she sat in Trowa's lap. The two of them were engaged and would be wed in the early spring. To everyone's surprise they had already picked out a small house to move into afterward, Trowa's money alone being enough to finance it.

A few moments' later the blue haired girl walked in, carrying a tray full of coffee mugs. "Here you go. Sorry it took so long."

"Don't worry about it. Minako just likes to complain." Rei comforted, taking a coffee mug from Ami's hands and handing it to Heero, who sat beside her. She took another one for herself before falling back into Heero's embrace on the couch.

"I resent that!"

A few moments later Makoto walked into the room, still wearing her pajamas and had her hair pulled up. She walked silently to the recliner beside the tree and sat down, beckoning Ami to bring her some chocolate.

"Sleepy, Mako-chan?" Minako asked while taking a cup of hot chocolate from Ami, getting out of Trowa's lap to sit between him and Rei. The only response she got from the tired brunette was a stone-cold glare. "Yikes! I am sorry!"

The group drank in silence for a moment, but it was short lived. The door to the living area was thrust open, revealing a spastic Duo.

"OH MY GOD! DID I MISS ANYTHING?"

"No, Duo. We haven't opened any presents yet." Ami reassured him kindly, walking up to him to hand him his hot chocolate. "We were waiting for everyone else to get down here."

Ami and Duo still had an awkward relationship. Both of them liked each other, but Ami's shy nature and Duo's outgoing personality made it hard for them to both face up to their feelings. They had a relationship all right, just nothing official.

"Who else are we waiting for?"

"I think just Wufei, Hotaru, and Quatre." Ami yawned, rubbing her head with her free hand. "I am so tired. I don't need to work so late."

Even after the mission that happened a so long ago Ami still worked with the Preventor's, trying to expand her knowledge for medicine. She worked late at the lab downstairs a lot, well, at least when she wasn't with Duo.

"Unlike someone who doesn't work at all…" Rei looked to Minako, who then made an overdramatic face.

"I can't help it that I keep getting fired!"

"Whatever."

"Merry Christmas, everyone!" Hotaru and Quatre chorused together as they walked in together, throwing their arms up in excitement. It was decided that Hotaru would still live at the Winner Mansion with Quatre and the others, since she was now out of school. Quatre still managed his business, with money to spare.

"Merry Christmas Q-man and Hotaru!" Duo cheered, running up to throw his loving arms around Quatre. "Now all we need is Wufei."

"I'll go get the idiot." Makoto grumbled, setting down her coffee cup filled with cocoa. Since Relena had died, Makoto had taken a job as a chief in town, not wanting to mooch of Quatre for ever.

As they waited for the grouchy couple to arrive, Duo and Minako sorted out everyone's presents, putting them in little piles by their feet.

"Duo, Minako… how old are you?" Heero grumbled, watching his two immature friends look over their gifts.

"Uh, old enough to still do this!" Minako stuck her tongue out at him. "Just because you and Rei are no fun, doesn't mean that we can't be!"

"Hey! I'm fun!" Rei argued back, giving Minako a scowl.

"OH MY GOD! STOP COMPLAINING! IT IS CHRISTMAS! PLEASE DO NOT BE A JERK FOR TWO SECONDS!"

Everyone turned their heads to see Makoto and Wufei emerge from the doorway, Makoto's face red with anger.

"Oh my…" Ami mumbled, but was followed quickly by Duo throwing a present at Wufei.

"Wu-man… That is one of your presents!"

"DAMN YOU, DUO!"

"Alright, now that everyone is here, we can open presents!" Minako and Duo said together, intrupting Wufei's rampage. Soon after though everyone, including Wufei, followed their instructions.

* * *

"Eat the damn cookies!" Makoto shoved the half empty plate of cookies to Wufei, who just stared at them. 

"No!" Wufei crossed his arms and looked away, making Makoto turn red.

"You are making me very angry today!"

Wufei crinkled his nose, and then fought back. "What?! You are the one who woke me up early!"

"Would you guys chill out for a second?" Heero asked as he walked by, putting a hand on the door to the back porch. "You two have been at each other's throats all day."

With that they watched the brunette exit.

"Wait…" Makoto wondered aloud. "Didn't-"

"Rei go out there?" Wufei finished. They both turned to each other and smiled evilly, running to the small window for a view.

* * *

Duo watched the jet fly across the screen, slamming his thumb down every so often to make bullets shoot from its arsenal. He had his tongue stuck halfway out of the corner of his mouth and was leaning forward, eyes stern on the screen. 

"I take it that you like the game I got you, then?" Ami laughed as his jet got blown up by another jet, its broken remains falling from the sky.

"Duh!"

Ami stood from her spot on the couch and went to the window, opening the curtain to view the moon. She spun her new bracelet around her wrist as she walked; its sapphire's glowing in the moonlight.

As she soaked in the light, her eyes trailed to the porch, both of them growing in surprise as they took in the image.

"Duo, come here!"

As if waiting for her cue, Duo threw down the controller and ran to Ami's side, wrapping an arm around her waist. Ami began to blush madly, but, she hid it well.

"It's Rei and Heero!"

* * *

Minako brushed her hair, looking at herself in the mirror as she did so. It was relatively peaceful in the Winner mansion, aside from Makoto and Wufei's bickering. Trowa was already beginning to doze off, his pillow resting on top of his face. 

"Did you have a good Christmas?" Minako asked, but was only replied with a muffled 'huh?' as Trowa's face was currently being suffocated. "Alright, then."

She draped her golden locks over her shoulders and went to their bedroom window, thought's of their marriage floating through her mind. Minako smiled to herself, even before she pulled back the curtain.

"Trowa, get over here quick!"

* * *

Quatre held Hotaru as they cleaned up the living room, their ears being filled with the screaming of Makoto and Wufei. For some reason, they had been arguing a lot today. 

Which is kind of weird, considering it IS Christmas and all. But, some things never change.

As Hotaru took a full trash bag into the kitchen, she saw Makoto and Wufei peering out of the window, which appeared to look onto the back porch.

"What are you two doing?"

"SHHH!" They both said in unison, raising a finger to their lips in protest. Hotaru then decided to join them, but didn't exactly believe what she saw at first.

"Is this happening?" Hotaru asked, only to get two head nods in reply.

"What am I missing?" Quatre announced as he peeked through the door, only to be beckoned over by Hotaru.

* * *

Rei sat on the back porch, looking up at the moon. She had a blanket wrapped around her legs and a cup of cocoa in her hands. It was quiet, only the songs of the cricket's making a sound. 

After a moment she heard the door open and close behind her, the squeak of the hinges signaling as much.

"Aren't you freezing?"

Rei couldn't help but giggle at this, considering this was exactly how one of their conversations went in the past. She was sitting outside in the cold, writing a song in her notebook, when Heero appeared and asked that very question.

Aren't you freezing?

"No, I'm fine." She smiled warmly and patted the chair next to her. The porch light shined on both of them, creating a romantic glow. "How about you?"

"Well, I am ok, considering I am in the freezing cold."

"Well," Rei quirked an eyebrow. "Why did you come out here then?"

Heero sat down in the chair, wrapping his arms around his chest and his hands clenched his biceps, which eventually turned into him rubbing them for warmth.

"Because, you are out here." Rei, whom wasn't expecting this, blushed a little, also not expecting Heero to grab her hand soon afterward. "I also have to give you your Christmas present."

There was a silence. The wind blew softly through their hair, giving each of them chill bumps. Rei dropped her blanket a little and just continued to stare at Heero, neither of their gazes falling.

"I know I don't exactly show my feelings that well… but I have tried hard to show you how I feel about you… I want you to know that I love you… and each time I say it, I mean it more than the last." He confessed, now holding both of her hands. "We have been through a lot, and when you were taken by Legion, I was at a complete loss."

Rei's eyes were beginning to water now, so much happiness overwhelming her. She had never been told things like this, and now, she knew what it felt like.

Complete ecstasy.

"So, I have one thing left to ask you…" She watched him as he got down on one knee, letting go of one of her hands. Rei put her hands to her lips, looking in complete shock. Out of his jacket he brought out a small box, opening it to reveal a diamond ring.

"Will you marry me, Rei Hino?"

Everyone in the house then got teary eyed, watching as Rei tackled him in a hug, with tears of joy pouring from her eyes.

* * *

The End.

Look for the sequel, Raindrops...

COMING SOON!

Till then and many thanks,

Xx Lady Xiao xX


End file.
